


Home is Where the Heart is

by ScorpioInk



Series: Where flowers bloom, so does hope. [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Character, Slow to Trust, This hurts, V helping out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Takemura had no one in Night City. He was hunted, and he was alone.He was also exhausted.V grew up on the streets of Night City, and knew all too well what it was like to try and survive in the urban wasteland. All Takemura needed was a friend, and she could do that.The best thing about small acts of kindness? Sometimes they gained momentum, and turned into something amazing.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V
Series: Where flowers bloom, so does hope. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210064
Comments: 180
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a foundation chapter, more humor and fun to come.

Look, V knew she could be described as a lot of things, but rude generally wasn’t one of them. Direct, sure, but rude? No. Not her style. You could get a lot more done, and find out more information, by being polite.

Johnny, on the other hand, well…

“Man, I’ve never known a corpocunt to let themselves go like this.”

V managed to avoid flinching as Johnny’s voice came from beside her, “he doesn’t look his best.”

“Doesn’t look his best? Fuck, V, if that shirt is more sweat stains than cotton at this stage.”

What was worse was Johnny was right, and as V walked closer to Takemura she noticed other signs of wear. His normally pressed jacket was creased, stained, and the pocket was torn. His pants were muddy and wet up to the knees.

He looked tired, too, deep bags under his eyes, and the normally shaved part of his hair had been allowed to grow out long enough that it was getting stuck in the cybernetics across his neck.

“I don’t know if he’s ever spent his life on the run,” V answered Johnny and waved as Takemura caught sight of her, “this can’t be easy in NC.”

“Yeah, not like he has any friends here to turn to, Arasaka isn’t about to help.”

“That’s a good point.”

“V,” Takemura greeted in his normal gravel tone, “thank you for meeting with me.”

“No problem,” V leaned against the railing next to him, admiring the holographic cherry blossom tree, “what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to thank you, for calling me when you found Hellman. It seemed like a thank you which should be said face to face.”

“Oh,” V turned to smile at him and found his hair was greasy, too. She could only imagine how much his current state must bother him, given how presentable he usually was, “yeah, no problem.”

“What are you looking at?” Takemura brought his hand to his face, trying ineffectively to brush some of the dirt from his cheek.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” Takemura was watching her with cautious eyes, so V decided to tread lightly.

“Where are you staying, since you parted ways with Arasaka?”

Takemura winced, “nowhere specific.”

“Where do you sleep?”

“In my van.”

“You sleep in your van?” V hummed under her breath, “what about eating, showering, that sort of shit?”

“What does this matter?” Takemura was offended, wonderful, not what V had intended.

“Do you know anyone in the city, anyone you can stay with?”

“No one who will help me.”

“V, now’s not the time for a charity case.”

“Come on, Johnny, you like him, too.”

“Come on,” V took Takemura’s arm, guiding him through the crowd, “where did you park?”

“Over there,” Takemura pointed to one of the side streets, “where are you taking me?”

“Home,” V hauled open the passenger door and fought the urge to wince at the smell of sweat and old take-out containers that seemed to have soaked into the interior of the van.

“What do you mean, _home_?”

“Just,” V sighed, “trust me, okay? No tricks, I promise. We’ve worked together long enough that you know you can trust me, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now, take a left.”

***

“What is this place?” Takemura looked up as V’s building came into view as they walked from the parking garage.

“My place,” V caught his hand just as a car barrelled through the crosswalk, “yeah, don’t cross unless the crosswalk is green, they don’t give a shit in NC, they run you right over.”

“Rude.”

“I know, come on,” V didn’t drop his hand, and Takemura didn’t try to pull it away.

They had a strange friendship, something tentative and new, but they respected each other, and that’s what mattered.

V assumed Takemura liked her because she had kept her word. She might be a merc, but she was an honest merc. Their conversations were still strained, but he seemed to have relaxed around her, if only slightly.

“Why are you taking me here?”

V pressed the button for her floor and waited for the elevator to start moving before she answered, “can I be honest with you, Goro?”

V wasn’t sure if it was the use of his first name or the tone of her voice, but he nodded.

“You look rough. Your clothes are dirty, you look exhausted. It’s late, and my place is big enough for us both for the night. Come up, take a shower, I’ll do your laundry, we can order some food. Night City is ruthless, you’ve got to take the comfort where you can find it.”

Takemura opened his mouth to respond and hesitated, “thank you.”

“Here I thought you were going to argue with me.”

“I’ve seen you shoot a drone out of the sky from two-hundred yards,” Takemura’s eyes softened, the closest thing to a smile V had ever seen, “I don’t believe it would be beneficial to argue with you.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Glad you see things my way. Come on.”

V led Takemura through the building, past Wilson, the long line of vending machines, and up to her door.

“It’s not huge, but it’s clean, and it’s safe,” V said a silent prayer of thanks that she had tidied up the day before. It hardly seemed appropriate to comment on his appearance and drag him into her place when it looked like a pit.

“This is where you live?”

“One of my places, yeah,” V pulled off her jacket and hung it by the door, “I’ve got a spot in the Aldecaldos camp, too, if I’m out that way. Been known to sleep in my car as required if I’m on a job.”

“I expected something… different.”

“What did you expect?”

“Something smaller.”

“It costs a fortune, but I wanted a gun room,” V gestured to the door off to the side, “come in, make yourself comfortable.”

“I…” Takemura sighed, “would not wish to dirty your furniture.”

“You might be right,” V kicked off her boots and walked over to her closet, reaching into the back for the duffle bag she knew was there, “my ex left some clothes here when he left, you guys were a similar size, so they should fit you while I wash your clothes.”

“I do not expect you to wash my clothes.”

V waved him off with a dismissive hand, “got laundry to do anyway, T, it’s not like you’re adding to my workload. Here.”

V passed him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, “I know it’s not a suit, but it’ll fit until your stuff is dry.”

Takemura didn’t move, looking at the clothes in her hand with such suspicion that V started to laugh.

“Goro,” V opened the bathroom door and set the clothes on the counter, “it’s not a setup, okay? I’m trying to help.”

“Why?”

Ah, V took a minute to find her hair clippers from under her sink as she considered the answer.

“Because you think he’s hot,” Johnny chimed in from his seat on the toilet, “and you want to see if those cybernetics go _all the way down_.”

V rolled her eyes and shot a sideways smile to Johnny, “shut up.”

“I’m in your head, V, know all your secrets.”

“I wouldn’t keep that secret from you, anyway, Johnny.”

V set the clippers next to the clothes and put a towel beside the lot, “we’re chooms, aren’t we, Takemura?”

“Chooms….”

“Friends,” V tried to act casual and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, “if you saw me in the market looking like I hadn’t had a shower in a month, wearing dirty clothes, looking exhausted, you’d help me, wouldn’t you?”

One thing V appreciated about Takemura is that he never answered a question without seriously considering the answer, first.

“You are the closest thing I have to a friend in Night City,” Takemura conceded, “but I do not wish for charity.”

“It’s not charity, it’s kindness. They’re different. Take your shit out of your pockets, leave it on my desk and get in here.”

Takemura studied her face for a moment and V let him, not flinching from his analytical gaze as he looked at her for whatever sign of deceit he could find.

It took a minute, maybe two, but eventually he took a step forward, leaving his boots by the door as he set his gun on her desk.

V busied herself around the apartment, turning on the radio, putting her guns away, pulling out the rest of her laundry so Takemura could see that she hadn’t been lying.

“How do you…”

“I’d suggest you shave your head, first,” V walked over and took his jacket from him, “that way you’re not itchy while your clothes dry.”

“How do you suggest I shave the back of my own head?”

V stared at him for a minute, and when she realized he wasn’t joking she pointed to the two mirrors in the bathroom, “look in the big one while you guide your hand with the little one behind you.”

“That sounds like a good way to end up bald.”

V laughed, “I can help if you want. I’ve been shaving my head since I was ten.”

“I do not want to impose.”

“Come on, buddy,” V steered him into the bathroom, dragging her desk chair along with her, “sit.”

Takemura did without argument, watching her cautiously as she found the guard she needed and put it on the clippers.

“Alright, chin down,” V tapped the top of his head, “won’t take a second.”

Takemura didn’t comment as V carefully shaved around his cybernetics, brushing the hair from the back of his neck when she was done and holding up the small mirror so he could see.

“There, okay?”

“Do you do beards?”

V paused, “did you just make a joke?”

There was a hint of a smile on Takemura’s lips.

“Holy shit, you just made a joke,” V laughed, “I mean, yeah, if you need to me too. I can clean you up if you want.”

Takemura spun the chair and tilted his chin up, “please be careful around…”

“I know, I’ve got cybernetics too. They’re not as good as Arasaka’s, but I know that they’ll spark if I hit them.”

This took longer, V carefully following the line of his jaw where at one point his beard had been expertly shaved into a shape that had flattered him.

“Sorry,” V brought a towel to wipe away the hairs, “I don’t have a proper razor to do a shave, but this looks better.”

Takemura stood, checking his reflection in the mirror, “you did well.”

“Thanks,” V set the clippers aside, “now, this is a big building, so there are lots of people using the hot water. You might have it for five minutes, you might have it for an hour, but I wouldn’t count on a long soak, okay? Just toss your laundry out the door and I’ll wash it while you’re in there.”

Takemura was watching her through the mirror, “thank you, V.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

V was surprised when Takemura did what she said and set his clothes just outside the bathroom door.

The smell of sweat, smoke, gun powder, and sewage were immediate as she picked them up, and V found herself grateful that she had thought to install an apartment sized washer and dryer in the corner of her gun room.

V elected to put them in by themselves. She had laundry to do, sure, but she wasn’t going to be putting her clothes in with Takemura’s. She set them for a double rinse, just to be sure.

V was sitting on the couch ordering dinner for them when he stepped out of the bathroom, looking considerably more human than he had before, though very out of place in street clothes.

“You look better,” V sent off the order, three times what she would normally pay but the reviews on the net were good, “dinner should be here in an hour. Why don’t you come and sit? This is probably the safest you’ll be for a while.”

“The window…”

“Come on,” V gestured to the couch, “I’ll shut it if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” Takemura sat, rigid and stiff as V shut the window and walked over to join him.

“You can relax, you know. Have you stopped once since Konpeki Plaza?”

“No.”

“Not good for your health, buddy. You’ll get sick if you don’t stop.”

“I have nowhere to stop,” Takemura glanced around the apartment, “so I keep moving.”

“You can nose around if you want,” V stretched out on the couch, “I don’t mind.”

***

Eventually, he had taken her up on the offer and had looked around her apartment while they waited for dinner to arrive.

“Impressive collection,” Takemura commented from inside her gun room.

“Thanks,” V moved to the door, “you see anything you can make use of, go ahead and grab it. Just not the gold ones there.”

“What are the gold ones?”

“From a friend, the one I lost at Konpeki.”

“I am sorry for your loss, for what it might be worth.”

“We both lost someone important to us that night, but at least we gained a friend.”

There was a knock at the door and Takemura looked immediately panicked, glancing around for the nearest exit.

“Chill, it’s just dinner.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because I ordered it for delivery, but if it makes you feel better grab a gun.”

He did, blindly reaching for the wall behind him and pulling down a handgun, nodding for her to get the door.

“Hey,” V took the bags of food from the delivery guy who didn’t look a day older than fourteen, “thanks.”

“Uh, sure,” he caught sight of Takemura and bolted, leaving without a tip.

“Way to go, Goro, scarin’ the shit out of the neighbourhood kids. Come on,” V walked into the living room, “let’s eat. I ordered Japanese, apparently.”

“Apparently?”

“I looked on the net, and the reviews are good. I don’t know anything about Japanese food, so we’ll let you be the judge of that.”

“Why did you pick Japanese if you know nothing about it?”

“Because you look like you could use a taste of home,” V started pulling containers from the bag, lining them up on the table.”

“I-“ Takemura looked over the table as V slowly filled it with food, “thank you.”

***

There was something in one of the containers that had Takemura excited, well, as excited as V had ever seen him. He had tried a bite, perked up, and was quickly working on his half of the container.

“What’s that?”

“焼き鳥”

“One of your favorites?”

“Familiar,” Takemura passed the container to V who waved it away.

“You like it, you finish it. Something tells me this is your first meal in a while. “

“Two days,” Takemura confirmed.

“Eat up,” V waved over the table, “I don’t have space in the fridge to save it all.”

***

Takemura had eaten his fill after some more gently prodding from V that she _honestly_ didn’t want to save any.

The warmth of her apartment, the shower, having a full stomach, V was sure there were lots of reasons why Takemura had eventually fallen asleep, sitting up, on her couch.

V crept over to her bed, grabbing a spare blanket before she walked over to Takemura and braced herself for what she was expecting next.

“Goro.”

It was just a whisper, but Takemura woke up instantly, reaching out and grabbing her wrist in a painful grip.

“Easy,” V soothed, “just bringing you a blanket.”

“V,” he let her go like her arm had burned him, “my apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it,” V ignored the red welt that his grip had left and pushed his shoulder gently until he stretched out on his side, “here.”

Takemura took the blanket with a tentative hand, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” V grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and turned off the radio, “sweet dreams, buddy.”

V slipped into the bathroom to change for bed, brushing her hair out from the bun she typically wore it in.

He had left the bathroom spotless, not that she expected anything less, and V couldn’t help but smirk when she noticed that he had turned the bottles of her pills so the labels faced the same way.

She brushed her teeth, pushing gathering her clothes from the day into her arms and walked over to put them with the rest of the laundry, noting that Takemura was asleep as she quietly crossed her living room.

V dropped into her bed with a soft groan, not surprised when Johnny appeared sitting at her feet.

“You know just because he followed you home you don’t get to keep him, right?”

“You followed me home, and I’m keeping you.”

“I’m cooler than some loser who worked at Arasaka.”

“You can admit you like him, it won’t cost you anything. I won’t tell him.”

“Night, V.”

“Night, Johnny.”

***

V woke before Takemura, who had turned away from the light sneaking through the shutters and turned to face the wall.

V snuck from the bed, retrieving Takemura’s jacket and her sewing kit.

The worst part of growing up on the streets of Night City was that she didn’t have access to clothes, and when she did get something new, it was usually _new to her_ , and often came with signs of wear.

The best part of that, though, was that she had learned how to sew quite young, so fixing the rip in Takemura’s jacket wasn’t going to be an issue.

Johnny watched her with interest as she brought the fabric together with tight, neat, stitches.

“You’re good at that.”

“You do what you have to when you’re trying to survive.”

“Hmm,” Johnny stretched out on the bed beside her, humming under his breath, “how’d you get this place, anyway?”

“My first hit job paid for it for the first year, by the end of that first year I had made enough of a name for myself I could pay for it month to month.”

“Been through some shit, eh?”

“Mmhmm,” V noticed one of his buttons was missing and found a similar one in her kit, setting it aside to replace next.

“That why you didn’t want him on the street?”

“I don’t want anyone on the street, but yeah that’s probably one of the reasons.”

“You a softy at heart, V?”

“Yep,” V glanced at Johnny out of the corner of her eye, “like you.”

“If you say so, sweetheart,” Johnny phased away as Takemura stirred and sat up.

“Morning,” V spoke softly, trying not to startle him.

“Good morning,” Takemura brushed some of his hair from his face from where it had escaped the bun the night before, “what time is it?”

“Just before noon.”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to take so much of your time.”

“I run on merc time, Goro. I’ve got nowhere to be until six at the earliest. Don’t worry about it,” V cut the extra thread and held the jacket up to admire her handy work.

It wasn’t the best job she had ever done, but it was hardly noticeable, and it would work to keep Takemura dry when it rained, which was what mattered.

“You fixed my jacket?”

“Mmhmm,” V turned it so he could see.

“Thank you,” Takemura looked around the apartment, seemingly lost on what he should do next.

“Come on, buddy,” V set his jacket over the back of the couch and walked into her gun room to retrieve his clean clothes, “get dressed, we’ll go get breakfast.”

“You have already done enough.”

“Goro, I’ve gotta eat, too. Come on, stop being stubborn,” V passed him his clothes, “you go first, I’ll get changed after.”

Takemura frowned, his thumb brushing over a small bruise just above her wrist, “I had hope I hadn’t left a mark.”

“Shit, that could have been from anything. I kill people for a living.”

It wasn’t. They both knew it was from him the night before, but V didn’t need him feeling guilty for what she was sure was an accident.

From guilt or acceptance, V wasn’t sure, but he accepted the clothes and walked into the bathroom without another word.

***

V walked in companionable silence with Takemura toward Tom’s diner.

“I apologize again for last night.”

V pat him on the shoulder, “don’t worry about it.”

“I feel terrible, after all you did for me.”

“Honestly, I sort of expected it,” V waved to Tom and slid into the booth, “I was trying not to startle you.”

“You expected me to hurt you?”

“No, I expected you to try and attack me. You were an Arasaka guard, trained with the best, I assume you have some pretty serious reflexes.”

“So why did you wake me?”

“Because you were sittin’ up, which is a shitty way of sleeping, and you were going to get cold.”

“And?”

“I was cold a lot when I was homeless. I know what it’s like when you get that chill that you can’t kick. You were in my house, you didn’t need to be cold.”

“My V isn’t hangin’ out with a corpo,” Tom passed her a menu and dropped one on the table in front of Takemura, “I’m seein’ things.”

“Takemura isn’t a corpo,” V rolled her eyes, “he’s a choom.”

“Looks like a corpo.”

“He works in the higher end of town, helps him fit in.”

“Uh-huh,” Tom didn’t look entirely convinced, but his posture relaxed slightly, “coffee?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Goro?”

“Please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

***

“Well, I have a job to head off to,” V paused outside the diner, “so this is where I leave you.”

“Thank you, for dinner, for welcoming me into your home,” Takemura looked so uncomfortable V had to fight the urge to laugh.

“You’re welcome,” V called for her bike, “If you find you need a place to stay, you’ve got my number. Just call before you come over and you’re welcome anytime, okay?”

Takemura gave a stiff bow and as V straddled her bike she lost sight of him as he disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

The crash of thunder woke Takemura up with a start, gun pulled from his jacket before he realized where he was.

He groaned, the rain had been going on for nearly three days, and the constant drum of the downpour against the van windows was making it difficult to sleep.

He considered his options for a few minutes before he pulled out his phone.

***

V swore as her phone rang, rolling over in bed and reaching for it, “V here.”

“V.”

“Goro?” V glanced at the clock, “it’s two in the morning. You okay?”

V waited for an answer, a wash of concern rolling over her like a wave when he didn’t answer, “Goro?”

“I apologize, I didn’t realize the hour.”

“I don’t care about what time it is, are you okay?”

He didn’t answer, and V wondered if anyone had ever asked him if he was alright.

“The weather,” Takemura started, “is making it difficult.”

“Sleeping in a van? Yeah, I bet,” V stood, opening the shades on her window, “the trick is to find a bridge, park underneath it.”

“Do you know where there is a bridge I could use?”

“Don’t be stupid, just come over to my place.”

“I don’t wish to impose.”

“Takemura,” V sighed, “get your ass over here.”

“I’m coming.”

***

V set up the couch while she waited for him, laying out a pillow and blanket and setting a towel to the side if he wanted to shower.

He must have been close; it had only been fifteen minutes when V heard the soft knock on her door.

“Hey,” V opened the door and gestured with a wave for him to come in.

“V.”

V locked the door behind him, walking over and shutting the shutters, leaving the apartment dark except for the few LED candles she had turned on earlier, a gift from Misty.

“Make yourself comfortable,” V walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge, “I got you a towel if you want a shower, there’s some cereal and stuff by my computer, couch is all set up.”

“Thank you,” Takemura carefully hung up his rain-drenched jacket, taking off his shoes with a grateful wince. He wasn’t sure the last time his feet had been able to properly dry. With the warmth of the candles, V’s hospitality, he felt a balm on his soul as he settled into his surroundings.

“No problem,” V picked up the book she had been reading when Takemura called, opening it to her marked page and giving him the privacy he needed to feel at home.

“He likes you.”

“You think?” V glanced at Johnny as he sat next to her on the bed, trying to keep the movement subtle so Takemura didn’t think she was watching him.

“Guy like that? He’s too proud to ask for help. Means a lot that he called you tonight.”

“Probably didn’t want to sleep in the rain.”

“He didn’t, but he could have taken your advice, driven around until he found a bridge. Instead, he came over.”

“I invited him over.”

“Yep,” Johnny stretched out beside her, “but he didn’t have to come. Careful, V, he’s going to catch feelings for you.”

“I think I’m safe from that,” V turned her attention back to her book as Takemura disappeared into the bathroom, towel and spare clothes in hand.

“No one is safe from love, V. That’s why it’s so dangerous.”

***

Takemura slipped from the bathroom a few minutes later, wet clothes in hand, “do you mind if…”

“Go ahead,” V pointed to the gun room, “let me know if you need help.”

Takemura sat on the couch after he had dealt with his laundry, looking uneasy in the space.

“You okay?”

“I feel as if I’m abusing your generosity.”

“If that ever happens, I’ll let you know,” V set her book aside, “hungry?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bet he hasn’t eaten since he was here last,” Johnny sat on the back of the couch just behind Takemura, “just doesn’t want to say.”

“I could order pizza if you want.”

“Pizza is hardly food.”

V felt her mouth drop open in shock, “ _excuse me?”_

“Bread with cheese, hardly a meal.”

“Oh no,” V pulled out her phone, pressing the number she had saved to speed-dial, “hey, yeah, it’s V. Can I get one of my usual? Delivery. Yeah, I know I usually come and get it, I have company. See you soon.”

Johnny laughed at Takemura’s scandalized expression.

“Did you just order a pizza?”

“Yes, I sure did,” V joined Takemura on the couch, “you’re about to eat your words, Goro.”

***

V smirked as he went for another slice, “just bread with cheese, huh?”

Takemura managed a glare between bites, “this is slightly more acceptable.”

“Oh come on, Goro,” V shoved him, trying not to admire the muscled shoulder she felt under her hand, “you’ve got bread, which is awesome, tomato sauce, awesome, cheese is sent from heaven, so you know it’s good.”

“Basic.”

“ _Basic,”_ V laughed, “but you’ve got to admit that the toppings make it. Come on, grilled peppers? They’re amazing.”

Takemura shrugged, finishing the slice in his hand and cleaning his face with a napkin, “better than what you find on Jig Jig street.”

“Only one good food place on Jig Jig street, near the porn shop, tucked into the corner there,” V grabbed the box and set it outside her apartment to take to the trash the next morning, “but you _only_ order the number five from there. Nothing else.”

“I will remember that.”

“Good,” V yawned, “hope you don’t mind, but I was pretty much asleep when you called. I’m going to hit the hay.”

“Of course, I apologize for waking you.”

“No problem, I said you were welcome anytime, I meant it,” V pulled the sheets back on her bed and stretched out, rolling on her side to face him as he settled on the couch with the blanket V had left him.

“Maybe I should get you a key made, so if I’m not here you can still come if you need to shower.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Why not?”

“You don’t know me.”

“You don’t know me, either, but you trust that you can call me when you need me. This is no different.”

Takemura looked at her from across the room, his schooled blank expression offering her no insight into what he was thinking.

“Night, Goro.”

“Goodnight, V.”

***

V woke to the feeling of someone sitting on the edge of her bed, opening her eyes to find Takemura sitting next to her.

“Hey, buddy,” V rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes, “what’s up?”

“The rain has stopped,” Takemura kept his voice low, “and there is work to be done.”

“You headed out?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” V yawned and sat up, “guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds good,” V pat him on the leg, her brain still asleep enough it took her a moment to remember that Takemura was not the touching type.

He watched her hand with suspicion, tensing slightly.

“Sorry,” V pulled her hand away, “I get it, you’re not into casual touch. I just happen to be a touchy person with my friends. I’m not awake yet. Just ignore me.

“It’s alright.”

V stood, ordering a coffee from the vending machine, “you have something for breakfast before you go?”

“I helped myself to,” Takemura waved to the cereal boxes on her desk, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” V followed him to the door, “stay safe.”

“You, too,” Takemura paused for a moment, then reached over and squeezed her shoulder, just for a moment, before he walked out the door without looking back.

“Shit, V.”

“What’s up, Johnny boy?”

V walked back toward her couch, opening the can of coffee and sitting down next to the blanket that Takemura had folded before he left.

“He just touched you, from someone as buttoned-up as him that’s practically a love confession.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“When you were alive, did you watch a lot of romance movies?”

“Shut up, V.”

***

“V,” Takemura’s voice was urgent when she answered the phone a few days later.

“Hey, buddy, headed over?”

“I am being followed by Arasaka.”

“In general, or right now?”

“Right now, I am trying to lose them. Do you know of anywhere I could hide in the Kabuki district?”

“Yeah,” V grabbed her guns and jacket and headed toward the door, “Lizzy’s bar. Go inside and head toward the back. I’m going to call Judy, she’ll take you into the basement. The Mox will keep Arasaka out. I’m on my way.”

“V-“

“Don’t argue, I’ll be there in ten.” V hung up the phone and dialed out to Judy, “Hey, Judy. I have a friend coming your way. Arasaka is on his tail.”

“Okay, what’s that gotta do with me?”

“Just hide him for me, okay? Stick him in the basement. I’m almost at my bike and I’ll head over.”

“What does he look like?”

“Older, maybe forty or fifty, Japanese, tons of chrome across his neck, his hair is greying along the sides. He speaks in one-word sentences. White eyes.”

“How do you even know this gonk?”

“He was Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard.”

“What the fuck, V.”

“Just trust me, Judy, please? He’s a friend.”

“Fine,” Judy sighed, “guess if you help my friend, I should help yours.”

“Be there in a second.”

“See you, V.”

***

V left her bike a block away and walked to Lizzy’s, keeping an eye out for any Arasaka guards as she tried not to draw attention to herself.

“Four to your left,” Johnny called out as she turned toward the door, “by the bus shelter.”

“Got it, thanks,” V gave a nod to the bouncer at the door, pushing inside and heading toward the basement.

“Hey, V,” Judy called out when she heard her on the stairs, “got your guy down here.”

V felt some of the tension leave her when she caught sight of Takemura standing awkwardly near Judy’s computers, “you okay, Goro?”

“Fine,” Takemura glanced over her shoulder as she walked over to him, “Were you followed?”

“No, but you were,” V chewed her thumbnail.

“Stay put for an hour, let it get dark, sneak out the back,” Johnny suggested from the wall.

“Then what?”

“Do what street kids do.”

“Judy,” V turned to her, “can we chill here for an hour or so? Once it’s dark I can get him back to mine.”

“Sure,” Judy shrugged, “just stay out of sight of the boss, she’s always up my ass about bringing in strays.”

“Come on, Goro,” V grabbed his shoulder and turned him to the back of the server room, dropping to sit on the floor, “pull up some floor, and we’ll head out in a bit.”

***

“It’s dark out,” Judy called to them, “but Arasaka is still outside.”

“No problem,” V stood, “we’re going to take the back door.”

“What is the plan?”

“We’re going to find somewhere to lay low.”

“Your house will be compromised if we go there.”

“You’re right, but I grew up on the streets, so I have a plan.”

“They’re going to recognize him, V,” Judy waved to Takemura’s neck, “no one in NC but Arasaka have that much chrome.”

“He needs a disguise.”

“Where do you suggest I find one of those, Johnny?”

“Improvise.”

V pulled off her jacket, tugging her tank top over her head, “put this around your neck, like a scarf.”

Takemura looked at her skeptically, but did as she asked, “now you are not dressed.”

“The plan is that you are just a normal guy leaving the BD house. It wouldn’t be weird for you to leave with a half-naked girl, besides, this is a sports bra, half of NC wear these as shirts,” V pulled her jacket back on, “come here.”

“Why?”

“Just, _fuck_ , Goro, work with me,” V tugged him by the front of his shirt and fixed the tank top around his neck, tucking it into his shirt until the chrome was covered, “take your hair down.”

“What?”

“Take your hair down,” V waved at the bun, “it’ll cover the grey, they won’t think it’s you.”

Takemura rolled his eyes, but undid the bun and shook his hair loose.

V took a moment to admire him, “shit, Goro, you’re always attractive but with your hair down you’re just plain hot.”

“Now is not the time, V.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” V started up the stairs, “we’ll take the back door, follow close behind me.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks, Judy.”

“No problem. Let me know when you get home.”

“Will do,” V pushed the back door open slowly, “do you have a double jump or anything?”

“No.”

“Okay, just stay with me.”

V slipped into the back alley silently, Takemura following closely behind her. V pointed to the nearby dumpsters, and with a nod, they started toward them.

V could hardly be surprised that there had been _something_ left on the ground that neither of them had noticed, but the noise the bottle had made when Takemura accidentally kicked it made them both freeze.

There was a series of voices, orders shouted in Japanese and approaching.

“Fuck,” V grabbed him by the front of his jacket, “go with it.”

Takemura only barely managed a nod before V shoved him against the wall, trying to block as much of his body with hers as she could manage.

She grabbed his hands, directing one to her waist, the other to just above the curve of her ass, buried her fingers in his hair, and kissed him.

V was aware that Takemura was standing like a rock, and certainly not kissing her back, but as the voices approached he seemed to catch onto her idea and pulled her closer.

V let out a deliberate moan, lewd and loud as it echoed down the alley as the sound bounced off of the brick.

The footsteps stopped, and V reached one hand between them, undoing the zipper on the right pocket of her jacket, the one that always stuck.

The effect worked perfectly, and the sound of the zipper opening was so loud it had the Arasaka guards retreating, calling out something about a slut and her trick in Japanese as they walked back around the building.

V pulled back, just an inch, and listened. One minute turned into two and she pulled away from Takemura, climbing up onto the dumpster and jumping up to the roof, reaching down to catch his arms and help him up as he followed her.

“What now?”

V looked over the buildings, “there’s a whole community up here you’d never seen from the ground. We should be able to make our way back home using the roofs.”

“How do you know this?”

“It’s where I grew up,” V took his arm and started toward the edge of the building, “come on.”

***

It had taken longer than it would have if Takemura had leg cybernetics, but eventually, the container homes that V had grown up in came into view.

V did a slow circuit, eventually finding one empty and waving for Takemura to join her inside.

“Who built these places?”

“No idea,” V sat on the broken couch, “they’ve been here since I was young, the older street kids said they were here when they were young, you know how it goes. They’re just a fixture of Night City.”

“You grew up here?”

“Yep,” V pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Misty, asking her to make sure that there were no Arasaka outside of her place.

“What about your parents?”

“My mom was a doll,” V looked up and found Takemura watching her closely from his position by the door, “she got killed when I was really young. No idea who my dad is, he could be anyone in NC.”

“You have been alone?”

“Since before I was ten, yeah.”

“How did you survive?”

“I have no idea. Luck, chance, determination. I’ve heard it all.”

“What do you think?”

“I think,” V hummed under her breath, “that people want to survive regardless of circumstance. Some of us are better at it than others. Survival is human nature.”

“Quite an accomplishment.”

“Thanks.”

“You are,” Takemura shifted uncomfortable, “very quick at thinking on your feet.”

“Ah,” V laughed, “sorry about that. It worked though.”

“Why the zipper?”

“Because all they could see was the back of me, right? They didn’t know _which_ zipper I was opening.”

The look on Takemura’s face told her that he wasn’t following.

“So you’re outside a BD studio, I have you pinned against the wall, we’re kissing, and I reach between us for a zipper…come on Goro, if we’re a couple in love what zipper do you think I’m undoing? I wanted them to think that I was about to suck your cock, or we were going to fuck. I was counting that all that proper Arasaka upbringing would make it uncomfortable for them to interrupt a blowjob to check and see if it was _your_ cock getting sucked.”

“I…see.”

V chose not to comment on the bright blush across his cheeks, glancing at her phone as Misty messaged her, “looks like the apartment is clear. Let’s go.”

***

Takemura had insisted on delivery for dinner, refusing to leave the apartment once they had arrived at the apartment.

“I’m going to go grab something from downstairs,” V grabbed a t-shirt from her closet and Takemura realized he still had her shirt around his neck, “just chill and I’ll be right back.”

“Call me if you see anything suspicious.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“I thought I would be fine, too.”

“I’ll be back.”

V slipped from the apartment and headed toward general services, taking a second to slip into the office and pick up a second key for her place before she went downstairs to pick up burgers for dinner.

Takemura was in the bathroom when she got back, and she heard the crash of what she assumed was her shampoo bottle when the door closed behind her.

“It’s just me,” V called out, setting the food on the table.

“Apologies,” Takemura walked out of the bathroom in what had turned into _his_ spare clothes when he was at her house, “I wasn’t certain.”

“No problem,” V set out the dinner as Takemura started on his laundry, something that had quickly become a routine that V found she enjoyed.

“Look at you,” Johnny appeared behind her on the couch, “all domestic and shit. You going to tell him you’ve been turned on since that kiss?”

“Absolutely not,” V fought the urge to speak out loud, “hey, Goro, I know we only kissed in an act of panic, but I think you’re really hot.”

“Why not?”

“He didn’t even kiss me back, how desperate would that be?”

“Guys like to hear this sort of shit, V. We don’t get complimented much.”

“There are compliments, and then there’s desperate horny street trash.”

Takemura joined her silently, sitting on the couch and accepting the offered container with a whispered thank you.

“You kept your hair down,” V noticed.

“I lost my elastic during one of the many jumps across the rooftops.”

“Here,” V reached over to the small table beside the couch and grabbed a spare, passing it to him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It looks nice down, though.”

“Apparently I look younger.”

V laughed, “you do. That doesn’t mean you look bad with it up.”

“Today I learned I am an old man with too much chrome.”

“I like your chrome.”

Takemura looked surprised, “you do?”

“Mmhmm. Suits you. It just makes you stand out is all. Before I forget, here,” V pushed the key card across the table.

“What is this?”

“The key to my place, just message me before you come so I can kick my boyfriend out before you arrive.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“No, just fuckin’ with ya,” V rolled her eyes. “you’ve slept here a handful of times now, don’t you think that would have come up in conversation?”

“We do not talk much.”

“That’s because _you_ don’t share. I talk plenty.”

Takemura studied her for a moment, “what do you want to know?”

“Shit, now I’m allowed to ask?” V tapped her chin as she considered, “tell me about your personal life, anything. Something outside of the Arasaka bodyguard Takemura, and just something about Goro Takemura.”

“My favorite colour is red.”

“Well, it ain’t much, but it’s a start.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Favorite fruit?”

“Apple,” V answered easily, stretched out on the couch near Takemura, “favorite place in Night City?”

“Your apartment,” Takemura answered, “or under the holographic sakura trees.”

“Yeah, they’re beautiful.”

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

“Um, I guess Japan,” V shrugged, “you seem to like it.”

“It’s home.”

“Ah,” V waved off the idea with a dismissive hand, “home is where the heart is. I was born in NC, that doesn’t make it home.”

“I met my wife in Japan.”

“Your wife?” that gave V pause, Johnny appearing beside her to listen, “you’re married?”

“Widowed.”

“Oh shit, Goro. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Still, that’s not a hurt that really heals.”

“No,” Takemura agreed, “it’s not.”

“What was she like?”

“Beautiful, resourceful, kind.”

“She sounds lovely. What was her name?”

“Kei.”

“Kei,” V repeated, “I like it.”

“She would have liked you,” Takemura cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I want to get to know you, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

“You are the first woman to kiss me since.”

“Ah,” V winced, “sorry about that. To be fair though, I kissed you, you didn’t kiss me back.”

“I was in shock.”

V laughed, “I _am_ sorry. If I had known about Kei, I probably would have just shot them.”

“She would not have minded,” Takemura seemed to relax slightly, “she begged me when she got sick to take care of myself. She would appreciate you correcting my current failures.”

“Ah shit, you’re a lot of things, Goro, but you’re not a failure.”

That seemed to hit a nerve, and Takemura flinched as if V had slapped him.

“You don’t think you’re a failure, do you?”

“My ward is dead, my wife is dead, I have nothing and I am trapped in a city trying to regain my honor.”

“Hmm, only some of that sentence is true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Saburo is dead, sure, but you weren’t in the room when it happened, and he had directly sent you away when it happened. Why would you ignore a direct order? That wasn’t your fault.”

“I forget that you were there.”

“That’s right, so I know it wasn’t your fault. I don’t know what happened with your wife, but I don’t believe that you had anything to do with that, either.”

“She got sick.”

“There you go, and that’s tragic, but _you_ didn’t cause her death.”

“My pockets _are_ empty.”

“Yeah, they might be, but you don’t have _nothing_ , you just got a key to your first apartment in NC. Congratulations.”

Takemura chuckled under his breath, and V realized it was the first time she had ever heard him laugh, “this is _your_ apartment.”

“ _Our_ apartment.”

“You have an answer to everything,” Takemura brushed his hair from his face, “what about my honor?”

“It’s not in question. Saburo died because his son is a sack of shit, your wife got sick, you have a home here with me and I can give you some eddys if that helps.”

“Why do you help me?”

“Because we’re friends.”

“I am grateful for you, V.”

“I’m grateful for you, too.”

***

“You’ve got it bad.”

“I know,” V glanced at Johnny as he stretched out beside her.

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“He’s got a dead wife.”

“That does complicate things.”

“Sure does.”

“You guys talked more tonight than usual though.”

“Why are you tryin’ to be my wingman?” V looked back over to Takemura and found he was still asleep.

“You’re dying, kid. You should have something fun before you go.”

“Thanks, Johnny.”

***

“You’re full of shit,” V shoved Takemura’s shoulder, “seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Wow,” V breathed, “you can’t cut through those cybernetics in your neck?”

“They are reinforced against blades. You could try, but it would not be an easy task.”

“Mind if I take a closer look?”

“No.”

V set her morning coffee down, “chin up for me.”

Takemura complied, tilting his chin up to allow V to take a closer look at the plates and tubes that covered this throat.

“They’re amazing,” V fought the urge to touch.

“Benefit of being an Arasaka bodyguard. May I ask about one of your modifications?”

“Sure.”

“Your eyes…”

“Ah,” V smiled, “should have guessed.”

“Why did you choose to have all black eyes? What was the benefit?”

“I have Kiroshi implants,” V explained, “allows me to see how many bullets are in my gun in connection to my grip, and lets me scan people to see if they’re wanted by NCPD. The colour was my choice.”

“Why?”

“I had very expressive eyes. If I lied, you knew, if I was sad, you knew. Nothing in the way of a poker face. This was a way of getting some of my control back, I guess. My real eyes are still under there, this is just a projection from the implant.”

“What colour are they?”

“What, my eyes? Green.”

“Green,” Takemura considered the information, “they would suit you.”

“They do, but then I would have no secrets from you.”

“Do you have secrets now?”

“Of course I do, don’t you?”

“Not many, not from you. You are one of few who know about Kei.”

“I wish I could have met the woman who kept you in line,” V finished her coffee, “strong lady.”

“She was.”

“Has she been gone long?”

“Yes, very long.”

“How long?”

“Almost twelve years.”

“Damn, does it get easier? Jackie’s only been gone for a few weeks but…”

“I was unaware you two were involved.”

“We weren’t, he was with Misty. We were just close friends.”

“It does, after a time. You focus less on the loss and more on the memory.”

“What was your favorite memory of her?”

Takemura looked like he might protest, but answered after a moment had passed, “she tried to cut my hair, once. It went badly.”

V laughed, “a lot of chrome to work around.”

“Yes, but not then, it was long ago. Let’s just say my wedding pictures were not flattering. I should go, I have much to do.”

“Alright, catch you soon, Goro.”

“Soon,” Takemura agreed with a smile and a firm grip on her shoulder.

***

_May I come to your apartment – Takemura_

V glanced at her phone and read the message.

“Only two days, he’s coming around more often.”

“Being homeless sucks,” V started to type out a response, “guess I should organize dinner.”

“Earlier than he normally comes, too.”

V glanced up and found the sun was still up, “yep.”

“Answer the door naked.”

“I’m practically naked now.”

It was true, NC had been hit with an unusual heatwave, and in true apartment fashion, V couldn’t change the temperature in her unit. She had resorted to stealing a fan she had found on the way home and stripping down to a bra and a pair of shorts.

_You’re welcome to come by, but I don’t have AC, so it’s hot as fuck here – V_

_I will be there soon -Takemura_

Almost immediately there was a knock at her door, and then the door slid open as Takemura walked in.

“Did you just message me from outside the door?”

Takemura covered his eyes as he caught sight of her on the couch, “my apologies, I thought you would be dressed.”

“I’m dressed, it’s just hot. Chill, you can’t see anything exciting.”

Takemura pulled off his jacket, and V frowned when she noticed the red stain on the back of his shirt.

“Is that blood?”

“Do you mind if I shower?”

“Your place too, first aid kit is in under the sink, I washed your clothes, they’re in the normal spot.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

***

V heard the startled shout from the bathroom and barely registered that she had moved before she knocked on the door.

“Goro?”

The door slid open, and V stopped short when she realized he was only wearing the sweatpants he had claimed. His shirt discarded on the floor.

Turned out the chrome went _very far_ down, a deep v from his neck to his above his waistband, mixed plates of red and brushed chrome that flexed as he breathed.

“I seem to have a short in my cybernetics,” Takemura winced.

“We need to get you to a Ripper.”

“I can not afford a Ripper.”

“Come on,” V pulled him from the bathroom, “away from the water. We don’t need to short you out before we get to Vik’s. Let’s get a shirt on you so you don’t draw too much attention.”

“V-“

“You can borrow one of mine,” V tugged out an over-sized Samurai shirt, passing it to him, “hurry up.”

“V-“ Takemura stopped her, “I do not have the money to see a Ripper.”

“I didn’t ask you to pay, get the fuckin’ shirt on.”

“V…”

“Goro, I’m really fucking confident that you know my name,” V pulled the shirt over his head, grabbing a pair of jeans to pull over her shorts, “you aren’t changing my mind. Put the fucking shirt on.”

Takemura glared at her but slipped his arms into the sleeves as V picked up her phone.

“Viky, hey. I’ve got a live one and I’m headed your way.”

V dragged him from the apartment, only just giving him enough time to stuff his feet into his boots.

“Fuckin’ stubborn corpo,” V muttered as she pulled him down the steps toward the elevator.

“I am not _stubborn_ ,” Takemura defended, “I do not have the money to repair whatever is damaged.”

“You don’t have the money for rent, either,” V shot back, “I take care of that, don’t I?”

Takemura flinched and V sighed.

“I’m not going to let you be hurt if I can help it, okay?”

“I have abused your friendship.”

“No, you haven’t, but you are abusing my temper right now,” V guided him from the elevator with a firm grip on his elbow, taking him toward the steps, “there are a good number of people in NC that will tell you how bad of an idea that is.”

***

“Hey, V,” Vik greeted, “biochip bugging you?”

“Takemura’s hurt,” V shoved him into the chair, “you remember him, right?”

“Sure, nice to see you again.”

“I do not have-“

“My tab, please, Vik,” V grabbed the port from the chair and gently took Takemura’s jaw in her hand so she could press the jack in, “do a full check-up.”

“On it,” Vik turned on his monitor, “take a seat, V. We’ll be a while.”

V rolled a chair over, sitting beside Takemura as Vik looked over the systems.

“If I’m a stubborn man, you are a stubborn woman.”

Vik laughed, “V, stubborn? Never.”

“He was in a shower, had a short,” V explained, “wasn’t going to come and see you. I convinced him.”

“Dragged him?”

“Same shit.”

“Looks like a faulty wire or fuse. Should be easy enough to fix, might need to order a few parts but I can get you up and running for now.”

V gave Takemura a pointed look and he rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath in Japanese quietly enough that her translator didn’t pick it up.

“Yeah, fuck you, too, Goro.”

***

“We’ve been sort of living together since,” V watched as Vik moved the various plates across Takemura’s stomach in a hunt for the short.

“Sounds like quite the arrangement,” Vik picked out another small fragment of silver, “got shot right through the gut, huh? That’ll fuck with things.”

“You got shot, and didn’t tell me?”

“Sniper,” Takemura grumbled, “I was trying to upload some malware to deal with our…mutual problem.”

“Shit, Goro, if only you knew someone decent at infiltration.”

“I can not depend on you for _everything_.”

“Like fuck you can’t,” V took a deep breath, trying to stop her emotions from running away from her, “we’re friends, that’s what we _do_. Jackie used to call me, day or night, I was there for whatever he needed.”

Takemura let out a groan of pain as a bright spark came from his stomach.

“Found it.”

“Shit, Vik, easy,” V took Takemura’s hand, more reflex than anything, “I brought him here so you made him better.”

“Now I can,” Vik walked off in search of supplies, “because we found the problem.”

V looked back at Takemura and started to pull her hand away, stopped as he gripped her fingers tighter.

“Don’t like the doctor?”

“No,” Takemura grumbled.

“You’ll be okay,” V squeezed his hand gently, “Vik is one of the best.”

“Thank you, for bringing me.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

“There we go,” Vik slotted the final piece back into place, “all fixed.”

“Thank you,” Takemura pulled his shirt back down.

“No problem,” Vik started putting his tools away, “that’s some nice work you had done.”

“Arasaka doesn’t skimp,” V put her chair away, “what do we owe you?”

“That wasn’t a lot of chrome, just maintenance. We’ll call it 4000 eddys.”

“Great,” V sent the transfer over, “thanks, Vik.”

“Any time. How’s the chip?”

“Oh fine,” V brushed off the concern, “I’m working on it.”

“Still throwin’ up blood? Seeing Silverhand around?”

“Yeah.”

“Better hurry up, kid.”

“I know.”

“Come back if anything changes,” Vik pulled off his shirt, setting it aside and turning on the fan near his desk, “and stay cool.”

“We’ll do our best. Come on, Goro.”

Takemura followed V, walking quietly behind her as they walked back to the apartment, the humidity clinging to their skin. It was oppressive, and V did her best to keep to the shade as she made her way through the crowds, but it did little to help the sheen of sweat across her skin.

“Fucking hell,” V started on her jeans as soon as they walked into the apartment, pulling them off and tossing them into the hamper, sitting in front of the fan with a relieved sigh.

“I will find a way to pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it,” V waved him off.

“V, the food, the apartment, the doctor. Too much.”

“Says who?”

“Me.”

“You could work for me,” V suggested, “been a few jobs I’d like to have a second for. We could split the eddys.”

“That would be agreeable.”

“Awesome, now shut up, talking is making me hot.”

***

Eventually, Takemura had followed V’s example, and pulled his shirt off, and sat beside V on the couch in the weak breeze that the fan provided.

“I hate NC summers,” V dropped her head against the back of the couch.

“It is very hot.”

“What did you want to eat?”

“Something light.”

V dragged herself over to the computer, flicking through the menus, “Japanese, burgers, pizza, Thai.”

“Thai.”

“I don’t know what any of this is,” V scrolled through the menu, “come help.”

Takemura leaned over her shoulder, pointing to a few items, V adding them to her cart as they went along.

“That enough for both of us?”

“Yes.”

“Preem.” V placed the order, walking into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water and soak her hair.

“What are you doing?”

“It makes the fan work better, you feel cooler,” V pulled her hair out of the bun, the deep green unwinding down her back as she shook it out, “come try it.”

Takemura joined her in the bathroom, copying her movements and taking his hair down, brushing some water through it.

“Now sit in front of the fan,” V took his hand and pulled him over, letting out a groan in relief as her skin came up in goosebumps.

“Better,” Takemura agreed, and V noticed he hadn’t dropped her hand.

“What a boring couple we are,” V commented mildly, “go to the doctor, come home and order dinner, sit in front of a fan because we’re too hot.”

“Sometimes there is a comfort to boredom.”

V shifted, resting her head on his shoulder. This was testing his limits, she knew, but he didn’t pull away.

Instead, he started to draw little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb and hummed under his breath. It wasn’t a familiar tune, but V found it comforting, anyway.”

***

“If the cybernetics in your neck is to stop blades, why do they go down your chest?”

“Blades,” Takemura answered between bites of noodles, “they also allow me to run further, take bigger breaths.”

“Must have been a big procedure. Taken a while to heal.”

“Yes,” Takemura agreed, “I had no one to help me. Kei had died a few weeks prior.”

“How did you manage?”

“Slowly, with great patience.”

“Impressive.”

“No more impressive than you surviving on the streets of Night City as a child.”

“I guess.”

“You are an impressive woman, V.”

“Thanks.”

“Why are you not married?”

V laughed, _hard_ , “shit, Goro. I don’t know, no one asked?”

“Ever?”

“Ever,” V confirmed, “I’ve dated, but most guys don’t want to settle down with someone who could die at any minute.”

“My wife said the same thing when I proposed,” Takemura pushed his dinner away, “why would I marry a man who will leave me?”

“It’s a fair concern.”

“Yes, but she was the one to leave.”

“For what it’s worth,” V gave him an extreme once over, trying to break the melancholy before it took hold, “seeing you lookin’ like that? She _definitely_ didn’t want to.”

Takemura blushed, “I am an old man.”

“Sure,” V agreed, “a sexy old man.”

“You are trying to embarrass me.”

“I’m not, actually,” V disagreed, “that doesn’t mean you’re not embarrassed, but it’s not my intention.”

“Subtle, V.”

V fought the urge to look at Johnny, “you’re the one that said I needed to tell him.”

“Yeah, _nicely_.”

“As nice as I get, Silverhand.”

“You are quite beautiful, too.”

“Wait, what?” V turned her attention back to Takemura, “no way you think I’m beautiful.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a street kid, with black eyes and green hair, and an attitude problem.”

“You are an accomplished woman, who has managed to overcome much. Green happens to be my _second_ favorite colour.”

V stared at him dumbfounded.

“So it is possible.”

“What is?”

“You can stop talking.”

“Fuck you, Goro.”

***

“Alright,” Takemura checked his phone, “I will go and see Wakako to see if she has any work.”

“Perfect, I’ll call Mr. Hands. Pacifica always has shit.”

“I will phone you later.”

“Perfect,” V pulled on her jacket, “if you want a break from the big van, you can take my car. It just came back from the shop, and Arasaka isn’t looking for it.”

“Thank you,” Takemura took her key, “hopefully by the end of the day I will repay you for yesterday.”

“I’m not worried about it,” V walked with him to the garage, “whenever, never, it doesn’t matter.”

“You are too kind.”

V shrugged, “see you later?”

“Yes, later.”

At the time, it had seemed so natural. So when Takemura gripped her shoulder, pulled her in, V had gone willingly. It wasn’t until his lips had brushed against hers that they both realized what happened and froze.

“Goro?”

“My apologies,” Takemura pulled away, quickly getting into her car and pulling out of the garage.

“What the fuck was that?”

“No idea,” V answered Johnny, touching her lips gently.

“You guys are both so fucked.”

“Yeah,” V shook her head to clear it, “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the day V had managed to track down three jobs, but she hadn’t heard from Takemura.

“He’s probably just panicking.”

“I don’t know if that’s better, Johnny,” V leaned against her arch outside of Tom’s diner.

“You haven’t called him either.”

“What am I supposed to say?” V sipped on her milkshake, “why did you kiss me?”

“You can keep hiding from your apartment if you want, but you know what happens after a few days of heat like that.”

There was a crash of thunder and V swore.

“Yep, seems just about right,” Johnny looked up at the sky, “here comes the rain. Time to get that bike home, sweetheart.”

“I’m going,” V started the bike, swearing under her breath as the rain started.

It was a pleasant break from the heat, and she didn’t have far to ride, but she could feel the water soaking through her jacket and her jeans as she tried to get to her apartment.

“Careful, V, the roads are slick.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” V weaved through the traffic, toward the parking garage, her visibility dropping to almost zero as she pulled in.

Her car was back, and it was dry, if Takemura was in the apartment, he had been back for a while.

“Think he’s in there?”

“Doesn’t seem like the sort of guy to hide from his problems,” Johnny looked at her pitifully, “go get dry.”

V must have looked worse than she thought, in a rare act of kindness from NC residents, people moved out of her way to let her get to the elevator.

“You look like a drowned dog.”

“Thanks, Johnny.”

V pulled her hair out of the bun, wringing it out on the floor of the elevator, wincing at the puddle it left behind.

“Plus side, it’ll break the heat.”

V nodded, walking past Wilson’s gun store and toward her apartment.

“Shit, V, you okay?”

“Fine,” V called back to Coach Fred, “just got caught on my bike in the rain.”

“Atta girl! Nice cold shower will do you well.”

“Nice cold shower,” V muttered under breath, “shut up, Fred.”

V opened the door to her place and froze.

Takemura was there, wearing clothes that weren’t his suit _or_ the sweats she would lend him. His hair was down, and he was looking at her with such shock she had a moment to admire the soft cotton pants and the way the black t-shirt was stretched across his chest.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” V tugged off her jacket, fighting to get it off of her arms as the rain made it stick, “it’s raining, I was on the bike.”

“You’re soaked.”

“I noticed,” V took off her boots next, a shiver running through her now that the water had started to cool. Figures, it was too hot when the sun was out the AC didn’t work, but as soon as it started to rain, they cranked it.

“I…” Takemura cleared his throat, “ordered our dinner.”

“Thanks, Goro. Mind if I shower first? I’m freezing.”

“It has not arrived yet; you should have time.”

“Great,” V pulled some clothes from her closet, “give me five.”

V turned the shower on as hot as it would go, stripping out of the rest of her clothes and stepping under the water with a relieved groan.

“What’s the plan now, sweetheart?”

“No idea,” V had gotten used to Johnny watching her shower, he would often join her for pep talks or discussions on consumerism, “suggestions?”

“Can you turn off that black shit with your eyes?”

“Why?”

“He might open up if he could see your real reaction to him.”

“I can, yeah, but I don’t like it.”

“Shit V, you serious about him or not? Hell, even if you just want to fuck him, that’s your best shot.”

“Give you something to watch, at least.”

“Not worried about that, I’ll make sure I have the best seat in the house. Shave your legs at least, it’s been like a week.”

“Fine.”

***

It was _bizarre_ , V studied her face in the mirror, her natural green eyes looking back at her.

“They’re pretty, but I see what you mean.”

“Hm?”

“I can see all those emotions wrapped up in your head,” Johnny leaned over her shoulder, “you would suck at poker.”

“Yeah,” V tugged on her shirt, a random charcoal grey shirt that typically fell off one of her shoulders, and a pair of black leggings.

“No bra?” Johnny chuckled, “hot, V.”

“I hate my eyes like this.”

“Yeah, but he won’t. Leave your hair down, too. Makes you look more feminine and less like someone who kills someone for fun.”

“Alright, dad, anything else?”

“You’ll do fine, just don’t fuck it up.”

V sighed and slipped from the bathroom.

Takemura had been busy, her LED candles lit, the harsh overhead lights off. There was music playing, the annoying jazz station that he loved, and V couldn’t bring herself to tell him she hated.

He stood, scrambling to his feet when he saw her, “V.”

“Easy, Goro, I’m not armed.”

“Dinner is here,” Takemura gestured to the various containers, “Japanese. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, that’s fine,” V walked over to the table and sat on the couch feeling more vulnerable than she could remember ever feeling before. She hadn’t felt this unsure of herself when Vik had told her she was dying.

“V,” Takemura started slowly, “I owe you an apology for this morning.”

V sighed, looking at him, “no you don’t.”

Takemura seemed to be rendered speechless, studying her face.

“I look that bad with natural eyes?”

“You’re beautiful,” Takemura whispered.

“You don’t have to humor me.”

“I am a direct man, V. I would not do that.”

V looked around her apartment, “seems like you were trying to set a mood here, Goro. Candles, dinner, what’s a girl to think?”

“I wanted to apologize, properly. I should not have lost control of myself in such a way.”

“This is a bit of a mixed-signal,” V gestured around the apartment, “I’m sorry for kissing you, but here is a romantic dinner?”

“It is more _I am sorry for kissing you_ ,” Takemura shifted, sitting next to her and taking her hand, “without asking if it was something you would be alright with.”

“It surprised me, it didn’t upset me.”

“Then there is a second question.”

“What?”

“After dinner, and some time to talk,” Takemura brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder, “may I do it again?”

“Fuck yeah!”

It was remarkably difficult for V to ignore Johnny’s outburst.

“What part? The kiss, or running away?”

“The kiss.”

“Yeah, I think I’d be up for that.”

***

“It looks like you had a successful day,” V commented as she took in the amount of food and his new outfit, “Wakako was good to you?”

“She was.”

“Good.”

“I needed time, to reflect and consider,” Takemura explained, “I had not considered partnership again after losing Kei. Our new habits, patterns, it felt…familiar. When we went to say goodbye this morning, my actions were instinctual, they felt natural.”

“Do you think Kei would mind?”

“That was what I needed to think about. No, I don’t believe she would mind. You have proven yourself to have many of the qualities that made her a good wife. I think she would be happy to know I had found someone like that.”

“Kei and I,” V struggled to find the words, “might have more in common than just being determined.”

“The biochip, yes, I have considered this as well. I believe that together we will find a solution. My work with Arasaka no longer keeps me from what is important. That is a bigger conversation for another day, eat, and we will see where the evening takes us.”

***

“No, you don’t understand,” V turned so she could face him, setting her plate on the table, “driving a car and riding a bike, they don’t compare. It’s like riding in a commercial plane or a helicopter with the side door open. The only time I feel free when I’m in NC is when I’m riding that arch.”

“Your eyes are very passionate when you speak.”

“Don’t get used to them, back to black tomorrow.”

“I will miss them. Maybe I could convince you to keep them natural while we are alone.”

“Maybe,”

Takemura started to tidy the plates, “I have one more surprise for you.”

“Doubt it’ll top this morning.”

“It might not, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway.”

“You’re so getting laid tonight,” Johnny appeared beside her, “no one goes to this much effort without sex on the mind.”

“Might be right,” V agreed, “this better than fucking River? You prefer Arasaka over NCPD?”

“Ex-Arasaka,” Johnny corrected, “and fuck yeah.”

“I do not know much about wine,” Takemura brought a bottle and two glasses over, “but I told the shop-keep I was hoping to impress a beautiful woman, and he suggested this.”

“I was impressed the first time I saw you without a shirt,” V smirked as Takemura blushed, “for someone who asked if they could kiss me later, you’re easy to embarrass.”

“I have never had someone so vocal about my appearance before.”

“Hopefully I’ll have other reasons to be vocal later.”

By the time Takemura had popped the cork from the bottle, his cheeks seemed to be stained a permanent red.

“Thank you,” V accepted the glass and waited for him to sit with her, “do you have a toast?”

“To finding home.”

V smiled, fully aware her eyes were likely giving away the breadth of her emotions for the man in front of her, “to finding home.”

V took a tentative sip, it was bright, fruity, and tasted distinctly of…

“Apple,” Takemura wrapped his arm over her shoulder, “your favorite, yes?”

“That’s right,” V kissed his jaw, “this does pose one question.”

“What’s that?”

“Why the fuck is Wakako payin’ you so much when you just started workin’ for her? This is some bullshit.”

Takemura laughed, “I used my charm.”

“Ah, well, that explains it.”

***

V was lost in thought, watching the way the light flickered in one of the LED candles on the table, loosely listening to Johnny give her various ideas for the night.

Takemura gently took the glass from her fingers, setting it on the table.

“Does something trouble you?”

“No,” V shook her head, “just relaxed.”

“Good,” Takemura cupped her jaw, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, “may I kiss you?”

“Yes,” V let Takemura make the first move, cautious not to push him further than he was prepared to go.

It was obvious that he was out of practice, his first attempt resulting in their teeth crashing together hard enough he pulled away with a wince. The second a wet mess of too much spit and eagerness.

He swore under his breath, pulling away with a frown.

“Relax,” V pushed him to sit back on the couch, straddling his lap, “it’s not a race, we’ve got all night.”

V guided him, angling her head so they could both breath and deepening the kiss with a gentle brush of her tongue against his bottom lip.

Takemura moaned, deep and low, and the vibration washed through her as he pulled her closer.

V wasn’t surprised to find his hair felt like silk and slipped through her fingers like water as she ran her fingers through it. Nor was she surprised that Takemura was a perfect gentleman, his hands never venturing from her face, her waist, her arms.

There was no question his body was responding though, his cock twitching under her weight.

“V,” Takemura kissed over her bare shoulder.

“Mm?”

“I do not know how this is approached in Night City.”

“What, sex?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I desire you.”

 _Fuck, what an ego boost,_ V kissed him again, carefully tracing where the chrome met his skin along his jaw.

“I don’t even swing that way and I thought that was hot as hell. Take the lead, V. I’m going to delta.”

V was mildly aware of Johnny disappearing, mentally sending him a thank you as she pulled away and stood, offering her hand to Takemura.

Takemura looked more and more nervous as they walked toward the bed, “V…”

“We can stop if you want,” V spoke softly, “curl up, lay together?”

“I am worried I might disappoint you.”

“Practice makes perfect,” V stopped in front of the bed, “there is one rule for my bed.”

“What rule?”

“No one named Goro Takemura can wear a shirt on this bed. It was in the lease, I’m sorry, I can’t change it.”

He laughed, a low chuckle as he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, the chrome of his cybernetics reflecting the light of the candles in the room.

“I understand that this,” Takemura gestured to the metal, “is not ideal.”

“Why not?” V did a slow circle around him, finding that the chrome covered his back as well, only his sides left as natural skin, “it’s beautiful.”

“Robotic.”

“I don’t think so,” V stroked the chrome down his spine, following the line of the metal as it spread to cover his lungs and kidneys before it narrowed again, coming to a v just above his pants, “can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Takemura’s voice had dropped lower as she touched him, “you need pain to be effective in battle. While it is difficult to kill me, I can feel if you try.”

“I don’t think I’m planning on killing you today, Goro,” V shoved him playfully, chasing after him as he fell onto her bed, dropping on her side beside him.

“The metal does not bother you?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I am relieved to hear it.”

V pushed him onto his back, straddling him again, her hands spreading across the chrome on his chest.

“Chrome on your face,” V traced the lines across his cheek, “your neck,” her fingers followed the path she described, “your chest, stomach…where else?”

“Not much else. I had a knee replaced when I was young. What about you?”

V took Takemura’s hands, bringing them to her face, “Kiroshi’s, so I can find out who people are."

She directed them to the back of her neck, “biochip, also known as the relic, with Johnny Silverhand’s engram. The strange terrorist who has turned into a close friend as he kills me. If you keep exploring, you’ll find more.”

Takemura touched the other side of her neck, hovering over her cyberdeck.

“Arasaka MK. 4.”

Takemura looked mildly surprised but moved his hands to the barely noticeable seams on her arms.

“Mantis blades,” V twisted her wrists so he could see the seams catch the light, “just in case. Would you like to see more?”

“Is there more?”

“Lots.”

“I would like to see whatever you will share with me.”

V set his hands at the hem of her shirt, arching her eyebrow in question.

Takemura pulled, taking her shirt over her head, and letting out a surprised breath when he found nothing underneath.

V brought his hands to her shoulders, “armor augmentation,” down over her ribs to the fine line just under her ribcage, “lung enhancement.”

She held her hand up so he could see her palm, “not sure what this is, a Vik original, it links with my Kiroshi’s so I can see data about my gun, the other has a smart gun weave.”

“Is there more?”

“I have a double jump, and titanium leg bones.”

“You have made your body into a weapon,” Takemura traced her scars, only the places she had allowed him to touch before.

“I made it into a tool.”

“Is there a meaning to your tattoos?”

“I thought they were beautiful,” V looked down at the geometric designs over her shoulders and breasts, “and I wanted something beautiful that was mine.”

“May I touch them?”

“Yes, of course.”

He started at her shoulders, following the designs down her arms, “you are beyond what I could imagine.”

“You haven’t even seen me naked yet, Goro.”

“My heart might not take the shock.”

V laughed, and she didn’t miss the way that his eyes drifted to her breasts as they moved. V reached for his hands which he offered willingly to her, letting out a soft breath of surprise as she moved his hands to palm her breasts.

Takemura whispered something under his breath in Japanese that her translator struggled with, his thumbs brushing over her nipples until they stood in stiff peaks.

“If you’re going to switch to Japanese,” V brushed her hair behind her shoulders, “you’ll need to speak louder so my translator can pick it up.”

“Beautiful,” Takemura traced the outside of her breasts, down to her waist and back again. The touch equal measure soothing and arousing, “it is hard to believe that such a beautiful woman is so dangerous.”

“Why, what does dangerous look like?”

“Apparently dangerous looks like a goddess with green hair and rainforest eyes. I had always thought it would look like chrome and metal.”

“Hmm,” V watched the way the plates across his ribs clicked and flexed as he breathed, “like you?”

“Like Arasaka.”

“Ah,” V tapped the biochip, “silver, pink, and bright. Johnny looked like a shooting star, or a galaxy, trapped inside a metal frame.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is, maybe, one day, we’ll get it out and I can show you.”

“We will get it out,” Takemura rolled her onto her back, “I will take you across the world if I need to. I will show you real Sakura trees, and real Japanese food.”

V was touched at the thought, no matter how unlikely it was, “romantic.”

“Dedicated,” Takemura kissed her again, slowly regaining his confidence as she sighed against his lips.

It wasn’t exactly accurate to call him a passive lover, but he certainly was tentative. Each touch was met with cautious glances to her face as he teased her breasts, the soft skin of her stomach, the sensitive skin along the inside of her arms.

“Goro,” V buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him back from where he was sucking bruises into her neck, “this feels great, but I’d like to do some exploring of my own.”

“My body will likely disappoint you.”

“Why?”

Takemura shrugged, a strangely dismissive action that didn’t quite match the reserved man in front of her.

“Let me see for myself,” V tried to move him onto his back and felt his muscles tense, “come on, Goro. I promise I won’t bite.”

He grumbled, but rolled onto his back, looking very out of his element as she watched him.

“Would you feel better if I was naked, too?”

“That would be preferable.”

V pulled her leggings off, tossing them across the room.

“You have tattoos on your legs as well?”

“If I had the eddys I would be tattooed everywhere,” V reached for the waistband of his pants, “I love them.”

“They suit you.”

“Thank you, now lift.”

Takemura hesitated, but eventually picked his hips off the bed to let her slip the pants down and off.

V fought the urge to wince when the scars came into view, his right leg a bright red from his foot up to mid-thigh.

“I apologize…”

“For having a scar?” V carefully touched the skin, smooth and hairless until it hit his thigh, “why would you apologize for that?”

“It is…not appealing.”

“It’s not unappealing, either, it’s a scar. Can I ask what happened?”

“Failed assassination attempt on Saburo Arasaka. A chemical agent, a bomb.”

“It must have been painful,” V pushed his legs apart and settled between them, “Is that why you had your knee replaced?”

“Yes.”

V bent forward, kissing his hip, his thigh, where the damaged skin met healthy skin, over the scar across his knee, “pretty badass, Goro.”

“You do not find it unattractive?”

“Not at all,” V kissed her way back up, following the path she had taken just moments before, “I’m covered in bullet scars, do they bother you?”

“You are stunning,” Takemura hissed as V kissed along the base of his cock from root to tip, “and bold.”

“You think that’s bold?” V looked up at him, stroking his cock slowly, “I think you might be in for a shock, Goro.”

“Why?”

“I’m not a shy lover,” V kept eye contact as she licked the ridge around the head of his cock, “and I fully intend on enjoying myself with you while I can.”

V was ninety percent sure the word that fell from his lips was something in the way of a curse, but the end of it trailed off as she took his cock into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard.

V hummed her delight around him as she slowly pleasured him, keeping her eyes locked with his as he watched, his breath coming out in short gasps, his cybernetics clicking with each breath.

V could see him slowly losing control, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him, his cheeks flushing,

“Stop,” Takemura’s growled out, “or this will be over before we start.”

“We have time,” V kissed where his belly button would have been had he not been covered in cybernetics, “I could get you off with my mouth, first.”

“Temptress,” Takemura pulled her up, kissing her deeply, “will you let me…”

“Let you?” V giggled as Takemura pushed her over and growled against her neck, “let you what?”

“V…”

“Goro,” V spread her legs for him to settle between them.

“Why are you being difficult?”

“You’re the one that said you were direct,” V reached between them, teasing her clit with the head of his cock until it glistened with her slick, “be direct.”

Takemura was blushing, a bright red across his cheeks as he watched the way she alternated between stroking him and using his cock to pleasure herself as she rocked her hips against him.

“V,” Takemura managed to pull his eyes away, “ _please_.”

V took mercy on him and it was easy enough to angle him down, just slightly, in time with a roll of her hips.

Takemura’s moan was something between a groan and a sob, and he buried his face against her neck as he carefully and gently pressed inside of her.

It was like they were built for each other, and V trailed her fingers down his back as he bottomed out. She took a moment to wonder if anyone had ever been that gentle with her body before, that careful, especially those who knew what she did for a living.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m perfect,” V smiled when Takemura looked at her, studying her eyes, “I’d be better if you’d start moving.”

“You’re impatient.”

“I am,” V confirmed, kissing him softly, “now _take me_.”

The first roll of his hips was cautious, a test of his endurance or hers she wasn’t sure, but she made sure to moan her approval.

His confidence grew slowly, and he watched her face for every reaction, sigh, or moan. It was gentler than V was used to, and she fought the urge to let out a whine of protest. They would have time for frantic later.

He reached for her leg, pushing it toward her chest and moving her ankle over his shoulder, his next thrust wasn’t as careful, but it hit something inside of her that had her seeing stars, and the moan that fell from her lips caught his attention immediately.

Takemura did it again, hard press forward and another moan ripped from her chest.

V could tell he was fighting a losing battle, torn between fucking her the way she needed and lasting long enough to bring her to the edge, and as his rhythm started to falter, he let out a groan of frustration.

“Come on,” V kissed him, “stop holding back.”

“It has been so long.”

“I know,” V soothed, clenching her muscles around him to encourage him to move, “Goro, take what you need.”

“I will disappoint you.”

V took advantage of his distraction, pushing up hard and knocking him off balance. Once he was moving it was easy enough to settle over top of him.

He let out a soft moan of surprise, and she braced her hands on his chest, not giving him enough time to try and regain control as she rocked her hips.

He felt amazing like this, too, and V decided to take the chance and see if she could race him to the finish line, riding him faster and harder than he had dared to take her.

She was sure he had tried to growl out a warning, something in a mix of half-Japanese, half-English falling from his lips as she felt him spill inside of her with a deep groan of relief. She kept moving, slow rolls of her hips until all the tension he carried across his face relaxed.

She kissed him softly before she dropped on her back beside him, stretching out with a groan as her body tingled with unmet pleasure. Orgasm or not, that was just what she needed. Her body feeling more alive than it had in weeks.

“You are an amazing woman,” Takemura rolled on his side and kissed her cheek, “now it is _my turn_ to explore.”

“Oh?” V felt a throb of arousal through her core.

“I do not intend on leaving you unsatisfied,” Takemura took her nipple into his mouth biting hard enough she groaned, “I need time to recover, but I will find other ways to make it up to you.”

“Is that a promise, Goro?”

“Yes.”

V was an experienced woman. If someone had asked her honestly she probably couldn’t give someone an exact number of people she had slept with. In all her years and all her partners, she had _never_ had someone kiss down her body to taste her after they had finished inside of her.

The act alone was erotic enough that she moaned desperately at the first brush of his tongue over her clit.

His careful exploration with his tongue turned into firm licks while his fingers pressed against her g-spot.

“ _Goro_ ,” V could feel the start of her orgasm, the tension building to an almost impossible level inside of her, gripping down on his fingers and rocking up against his mouth.

Still, it built, and she struggled to breathe under the weight of it, closer still as she tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him in place.

V was sure she was going to break apart under her need for it, only absently aware of the desperate sounds falling from her lips, Takemura moaning along with her at her reaction.

She needed _something_ , _anything_ , and she didn’t know how to ask, wasn’t sure what to ask for. Her vision started to go dark around the edges as she fought to breathe.

Takemura curled his fingers, pressing hard against the perfect spot inside of her, and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking firmly.

It was a tidal wave, and V all but screamed as it washed over her, her thighs trembling over his shoulders as he pressed again, another gentle suck, and V wasn’t sure if one orgasm turned into two, or if the pleasure just carried for longer than she thought was possible.

She was faintly aware that Takemura was moving as she came down from her haze of pleasure, pulling her into his arms as she shook through the aftershocks.

“Holy _fuck_ , Goro.”

“I told you I would not leave you unsatisfied.”

“Unsatisfied?” V laughed breathlessly, “that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my _life_. When can we do that again?”

He laughed, kissing her forehead, “I need to rest, first.”

V kissed his jaw, “we’re waking up early and doing that again.”

“Alright,” Takemura sounded exhausted, and V watched his eyes drift closed.

“V?”

“Yeah, Johnny?”

“If you don’t go outside and have a cigarette _right the fuck now_ , I will never speak to you again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! I was busy writing other stuff. I promise I hadn't forgotten about this :)

Someone was stroking her hair. It felt nice, but as her brain slowly came back online it kindly reminded her that she lived _alone_.

It was automatic, she reached behind her for the small cubby by her bed, grabbed her small pistol, and pointed it in the direction of the attention before she opened her eyes.

“Good morning.”

V laughed as she took in Takemura’s shocked expression, “I’m sorry, reflex.”

“I have woken you before without that same reaction.”

“You weren’t touchin’ me,” V put her gun back, “you sat on the bed. Stop lookin’ so offended, you’ve grabbed me when I’ve woken you up, too. At least I didn’t pull the trigger.”

“I think,” Takemura tentatively reached for her again and she went willingly into his arms, “if we are to continue this arrangement, we should move that gun.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” V kissed his chin, “how are you feeling this morning?”

“More relaxed than I have for some time.”

“A decent orgasm will do that for you.”

“I believe it was the romantic evening with a woman I desire greatly.”

“That, too.”

“And you? How are you feeling?”

“Well fucked,” Johnny answered from the couch.

“Pretty good,” V stretched, feeling the pleasant burn in her muscles from their activities the night before.

“My performance last night,” Takemura cleared his throat, “I hope I didn’t disappoint.”

“Fuck no, shit, Goro, seriously? That was amazing.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Takemura seemed on uneven footing now, “what next?”

“Well, it sounds like you needed help uploading some malware,” V pushed the covers down, exposing his chest so she could explore his cybernetics, “we should probably eat.”

“Yes,” Takemura watched as her fingers danced over the chrome across his chest and down his stomach, “did you have anything else in mind?”

“Mmhmm,” V stopped just below his belly button, spreading her fingers over where chrome met skin, “what about you, Goro. What did you want to do?”

“I would like to open the shutters,” Takemura kissed her forehead, “and make love to you in the sunlight so I can better see your beauty.”

“Beauty,” V slid from the bed, pushing the control for the shutter, “is subjective.”

Takemura admired her, truly admired. It was different than the gonks looked at her at the bar, the way they would look at her was lewd, aggressive.

Takemura was looking at her like she was a piece of art, something rare and valuable.

Something precious.

V felt her heart clench in her chest at the sight as she joined him on the bed again.

“Fuck, V. Now even I’m in love with him. Have fun, but I want breakfast soon.”

V barely noticed Johnny fading into the background as Takemura pulled her to his chest, brushing some of her hair from her face.

“Beautiful,” Takemura said the word like an oath, a promise.

V kissed him first, gentle hands on his neck pulling him closer until their lips met. Takemura letting out a relieved sigh at the contact.

“You think I’m beautiful?” V whispered against his lips, “show me.”

He did.

V laid back on the bed as gentle exploration changed, evolved, into purposeful touches. V almost at the edge before he settled between her legs to make love to her.

V heard the delighted moan fall from her lips as he bottomed out, locking him in place with her legs gripping his hips.

“Beautiful,” Takemura said again, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand, “open your eyes. Look at me.”

V felt anxious at the thought, but forced her eyes open, meeting his reluctantly.

“Your eyes,” Takemura rolled his hips, a gentle start, “say more than your words.”

“I know,” V breathed, “that’s why I cover them.”

“You don’t need to hide from me,” Takemura kissed her, “I wish to see all of you.”

“Christ I wish I could delta _all the way out_ ,” Johnny’s voice came from somewhere inside her head.

Takemura pushed her leg up, the same way he had it the night before, and thrust firmly, V’s eyes snapped shut at the sensation, a moan falling from her lips.

“Open your eyes.”

V forced them open again, “ _Goro_.”

“Watch me.”

V did, forcing her eyes to lock with his as he moved. It was hypnotic, the way he looked at her, and for a moment she thought she saw more than just desire behind his bright eyes.

It was easier, with the initial urgency of last night calmed. Takemura seemed more in control as he brought her closer to the edge.

“You are going to find your pleasure around me,” Takemura spoke softly to her, “I wish to feel it.”

V nodded, focusing on the spark of pleasure in her core until it started to grow, flourish, under his attention. As it grew, she found it harder to keep her eyes on his.

“Open,” Takemura growled as her eyes started to flutter shut.

“Goro,” V gasped, “ _please_.”

“Yes,” Takemura didn’t slow, didn’t look away, “whenever you’re ready, but watch me as you go.”

V hung on the edge for what felt like hours, his gaze locking her in place as she started to clench around him.

“Now.”

It was like an inferno, starting where she was wrapped around him and spreading through her core, her limbs, as everything tightened.

Still, his eyes locked with hers, she let him see her, all of her.

V wasn’t sure if it was her body’s reaction, or what he saw in her eyes, but he followed shortly after, moaning her name softly and burying himself inside of her. Only breaking her gaze when the pleasure started to ease, he pressed their foreheads together and caught his breath.

“You are _very_ good at that, Goro.”

He laughed, kissing her nose, “it always helps when you have a beautiful partner.”

“A sticky partner,” V winced as he pulled away, “shower?”

“Together?”

“Why not? At least we’ll both get hot water.”

“Alright.”

***

“You’re honestly telling me that you’ve never had a drink while you were working? Even before you worked for Saburo?”

“Never.”

“Fuck,” V watched the people coming and going from the warehouse they were watching for Wakako, “how boring.”

“How are you meant to work if you are drunk?”

V shrugged one shoulder, “there’s a line, right? One drink won’t get you drunk, but it helps time pass when you’re doing boring shit like watching people walking in and out of a warehouse while you wait for one guy to show up.”

“You are not suited for reconnaissance jobs.”

“Nope,” V agreed, “I am _very_ good at hacking, fucking with computer systems, and killing people though.”

“So I have seen.”

“I could just sneak in there,” V suggested, “see if there’s a schedule or something?”

“No.”

“Goro, I’m bored.”

“I can tell,” Takemura pat her thigh, “but some things involve time, not guns.”

“Well, yeah,” V rolled her eyes, _“boring_ things.”

Takemura laughed low under his breath, “it is a wonder that you managed to infiltrate Arasaka Tower when you are so impatient.”

“I had Jackie, and T-Bug, they’re both calmer than I am. I was just there to run the flathead through the vent system.”

“Flathead?”

“Mmhmm, Militech bot. Looks like a spider. I ran it from room to room until I found the Netrunner watching over security, plugged it in, took down the security for the penthouse. Easy. Tell you what though, at one point you were standing almost face to face with me when we were hiding out, and I thought _for sure_ if you found us I was done for.”

“Where were you?”

“In that big ugly screen. We had the relic in the case and we opened the service door to hide in there when you showed up with Saburo. You walked right over and your face was literally inches from mine.”

“I thought I heard something.”

“Yeah, me muttering under my breath that Saburo’s bodyguard was _fine as hell_ , and asking Jackie if he thought you would be good in bed.”

Takemura rolled his eyes and smiled, “I don’t think so.”

“Well no, I was telling Jackie to shut up. I _did_ tell Misty I thought you were sexy once you pulled me out of the dump.”

“What about your question?”

“Which question?”

“If I am good in bed.”

“Oh,” V smiled, “yes, _very_ good, but if you’d like to go back home, I would be happy to give you a better assessment.”

“Later,” Takemura promised, “enough distraction, focus.”

“Oh, I’m focused on something, Just not the warehouse.”

“V.”

“Fine, I’ll behave.”

***

“I can see our target.”

Takemura jumped into action, his binoculars up to his eyes, “where?”

“By the door,” V answered, bored, “talking to the girl.”

“There is nowhere to set up a good sniping position,” Takemura scowled, “by the time we are in position he will be gone.”

“We’re just supposed to take him out?”

“Without raising the alarm, yes.”

V sent the quick hack, “done.”

“What do you mean, done?”

V kept her optics focused on the target as he raised his gun to his head and pulled the trigger, the woman jumping backward and running into the building.

“How did you-“

“Suicide hack,” V tapped her cyberdeck, “we need to get some money together, get your shit upgraded. You at least need some optics.”

Takemura’s phone rang, and V could faintly hear Wakako’s voice.

“Tell her I say hi,” V yawned, “then let’s go get dinner, we’ve been sitting here for like six hours.”

***

“You didn’t need to split the money with me, Goro, it was your contract.”

“You found the target, you took them out.”

“Only because you couldn’t find somewhere to set up, I’m sure if I wasn’t there that you would have found a way.”

“Consider it a payment toward rent.”

V laughed, “fine if that will make you feel better.”

“It does.”

V walked beside Takemura as they headed back to their apartment, close enough it was clear to everyone watching they were more familiar than just friends.

“What’s this?” Coach Fred called out, “does our V have a new output?”

“Output?” Takemura asked V quietly.

“Boyfriend, or fuck buddy,” V explained as she walked over to Fred, “Hey, Fred.”

“How’s my girl?” Fred hugged her, it wasn’t unusual, he was probably the only other person in NC that liked hugs as much as V did.

“Good,” V gestured to Takemura, “this is Goro Takemura. Goro, this is Fred.”

“Nice to meet you,” Fred offered Takemura his hand, “known V long?”

“A few weeks,” Takemura shook the offered hand but didn’t smile, “and you?”

“Years,” Fred wrapped his arm around V’s shoulders, “watched her grow up in Heywood. You two an item?”

“Nosey,” V rolled her eyes, “yes, we’re an item.”

“Well good,” Fred squeezed her shoulder, and V didn’t miss how Takemura’s eyes watched Fred’s hand, “glad you got something good going for you. How’s that chip situation working out?”

“Still killing me, still sucks.”

“Damn, well let me know if I can help.”

“Will do,” V smiled, “I need to get going, our dinner is getting cold.”

“Sure, sure, don’t be a stranger.”

“How can I be a stranger? We live in the same building.”

“And you’re always too busy for me,” Fred placed a hand over his heart, acting wounded, “see you later, V.”

“Bye, Fred.”

V was more than a little surprised when Takemura took her hand as they walked away, holding it until they were back in the apartment.

“Output? Is this an insult?”

“No,” V chuckled, “you would call me your input.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Here, put the food down for a second,” V set the bags on the desk, “I’ll explain.”

“Alright.”

V pulled him in for a kiss, shocking Takemura for a minute before he relaxed and held her snug against him.

“Output,” V cupped him through his pants, stroking gently, “goes _into_ the…”

“Input,” Takemura’s voice growled out, “yes, now I understand.”

“Would you like a more direct demonstration?”

“Yes.”

***

V ran her fingers through his hair as he relaxed against her breasts, “so, Goro Takemura is a jealous man, is he?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t need to worry about Fred, I promise.”

“I did not mean to upset you, it was foolish.”

“What part of me bringing you home and riding you on the couch told you that I was upset?” V kissed the top of his head, “not upset at all, I was just reassuring you.”

“Thank you.”

“For reassuring you, or the sex?”

“Both.”

“Let’s eat our cold dinner and you can find more reasons to thank me.”

“I may not be able to keep up with you, V.”

“Maybe not, but I’d like to see you try.”

***

“Goro,” V whined, “why.”

“These contracts pay well.”

“That’s because no one but you will take them,” V flipped down the mirror in the car, scrolling through the settings for her eyes from black, to blue, to purple.

“If you’re taking requests, may I see your natural eyes?”

V turned off the projection, glancing at him with a wink.

“Beautiful.”

“If you say so,” V turned on the heart projection, “I’ve only got eyes for you, after all.”

Takemura chuckled, “those suit you as well.”

“What if I did eyes like yours?” V changed them again, switching to the bright white irises that mimicked Takemura’s, “do you like them?”

“Strange.”

“I’ve always liked your eyes, I think they’re gorgeous.”

“Why?”

“Mysterious, though I imagine they’re not natural, either. Arasaka implants, right? Your natural eye colour is probably a dark brown.”

“It was, many years ago.”

“Wouldn’t it be something if we could just take it all off? Your cybernetics, mine, and just go back to basics?”

“Away from the city, somewhere quiet.”

“Mmhmm,” V looked out the window as the rain started to fall, “just run away from it all.”

“I don’t know if it is possible, but if we can find a way, I will go with you.”

“You would?” V crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and listening to the rain against the roof of his van.

“I have no job, no home,” Takemura kept his voice low, soothing, “but I have you, so I am a wealthy man.”

“That’s very sweet,” V smiled, “where would we go? Stay in the States or head back to Japan? Where would be more peaceful?”

“Japan,” Takemura answered immediately.

“Any idea how much it costs to fly to Japan? Maybe this job could pay for it, we could leave tomorrow.”

“Japan is _my_ home, would you come with me?”

“Of course I would. You’re home for me.”

***

“Watch your hand.”

“Why, will it do tricks?”

“V…”

“Goro.”

“We’re working.”

“ _You’re_ working,” V shot back, “I’m just keeping you company because you asked if I would. Wakako doesn’t even know I’m here.”

Takemura frowned, adjusting in his seat as V’s hand teased his thigh, further up than strictly friendly, “I am trying to concentrate.”

“So concentrate, I don’t need your help dealing with this.”

“You are not dealing with anything,” Takemura glared at her, but the next shift in his position brought her hand level with the firm line of his cock straining against his pants.

“Really?” V pulled her hand away, “too bad, I was going to offer to suck you off.”

“In the van?”

“Mmhmm.”

“While we’re working?”

“While _you’re_ working.”

Takemura took a deep breath, “if we see the target.”

“If _you_ see the target, let me know and I can hack him.”

V tried not to smirk as she watched Takemura struggle with himself. A mix of his long-standing morals, and his desire for V.

Eventually, desire won out.

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you…will you…”

V didn’t make him say it, changing her position in her seat to kneel on her seat and use the center console to support her weight as she unzipped his pants.

He was so hard it looked painful, and he moaned as soon as her hand wrapped around him. V didn’t tease him, she knew this was already outside of his typical behavior and she intended to make sure that he didn’t regret it.

When V noticed that he was busier watching her rather than watching the shop, she stopped, “I’m happy to keep sucking your cock, Goro, but you’re going to miss your target if you don’t stop watching me.”

“You are much more interesting.”

“I promise to do this again later when we’re home, but for right now, you pay attention to work.”

Takemura growled, but brought his binoculars back to his eyes and watched.

V hummed as she took him back into her mouth, he was warm and solid, and this close to him, she could smell the nice cologne that he liked to wear.

It didn’t take long before he was throbbing against her tongue, his breathing stayed steady, but V could tell that was years of discipline.

“Shit,” the word sounded strange as Takemura said it, “the target.”

V pulled away, “are we just taking him out?”

“Yes.”

V sent the hack and brought her mouth back to his cock, doubling her efforts as Takemura swore under his breath in Japanese.

“V-“ Takemura warned urgently.

“Mm?”

“ _V_ ,” Takemura tried to pull away, the seat of his van holding him in place as she did her best to bury her nose in the curls at the base of his cock as he spilled.

Takemura growled, biting his knuckles as she swallowed around him.

V pulled away, “did it work?”

“Obviously.”

“Not that,” V laughed as Takemura tucked himself back into his pants, “my hack.”

“Oh,” Takemura checked, “yes.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“Temptress.”

“Are you telling me that you didn’t enjoy that?”

“Of course not,” Takemura rolled his eyes, “but I should have not done it while working.”

“Goro, you’re self-employed. Sure, the Fixers call you with work, but you’re the boss. No one is going to tell on you because you let your input suck you off on the job.”

Takemura smiled and shook his head, “you are _trouble_.”

“Maybe,” V kissed his cheek, “but you like it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Yes, I know I had the input/output backwards in the last chapter, but I like it my way better.

“You’re so buttoned up.”

Takemura looked down at his shirt, confused, “this shirt does not have buttons.”

“No,” V laughed, “that’s not what I meant.”

“That’s what you said.”

“Slang, V. He grew up in Japan,” Johnny pointed out from across the room.

“You’re so restrained,” V explained, “it’s slang, it’s like if you pictured someone in a stiff white shirt, with the buttons done up to here,” V waved to her neck, “you’d say they were _buttoned up_.”

“Yes, but that would make sense, they would be wearing a buttoned shirt.”

“Oh god,” V snorted, “no.”

“Speak _English_.”

“I _am_ ,” V dissolved into giggles, “how about an example? We bought a bottle of wine to go with dinner, and I’ve had _two_ glasses and you have had like what, a quarter?”

Takemura looked into his cup, taking another sip to please her.

“You’ve never had a drink on the job, you’ve never had _sex_ on the job, like right now,” V gestured at his outfit, “you look like you’re ready for a meeting, and I look like a hobo.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” V smiled, “let me ask you something.”

“Alright…”

“When was the last time you were drunk?”

“Never.”

“When was the last time you had a one-night stand?”

“Never.”

“What, really?”

“I was married, and then I was widowed.”

“I know, but before Kei?”

“I married Kei when I was 18.”

“And…before that?”

Takemura looked at her blankly.

“Goro, I had sex for the first time at fourteen.”

“Oh,” Takemura looked stunned, “no one-night stands.”

“No tattoos,” V counted on her fingers, “never drunk, no one-night stands...ever ride a motorcycle?”

“No.”

“Oh my god,” V groaned, “how do you _relax?_ How did you socialize?”

“I was in school, training, and then I was working.”

“You’re telling me that the other Arasaka bad-asses never went out for a night on the town, got shitfaced, and fucked a pretty girl or guy?”

“No.”

V honestly thought she might cry, “ _Goro_.”

“What does this matter?” he was losing his temper now, “if you do not like who I am-”

“Oh no, don’t even go there. I fuckin’ adore you, babe, I just feel like while you’ve been alive for a while, you haven’t done much living.”

“I was dedicated to my training, my job, my _wife_ ,” Takemura shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “I did not wish to waste time with such things.”

“Is it a waste of time if it makes you happy? Today, in the van, was that a waste of time, or was that fun as hell?”

“It was…enjoyable.”

“Of course it was,” V said emphatically, “like Kei, for example. Did you marry her because she was standard, boring, or because she sparked joy in you that only Kei could?”

“Kei was…” Takemura took a deep breath, “my reason for living. She was a bright star.”

“ _Exactly_ , so why not chase more things like that? What makes you happy, Goro? What makes you excited?”

“You.”

V rolled her eyes but smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, “I’m crazy about you, Goro, I think you’re amazing. I just want you to have some more fun. Is there anything you’ve ever wanted to try but haven’t, just because you were busy with work or whatever?”

“I have always wanted to try painting.”

“Painting,” V tried to hide her shock, “like art?”

“Yes.”

“No kidding, wow.”

“It is foolish.”

“No,” V stopped him, “it’s beautiful, it’s _interesting_ , and we are _so_ doing it. Anything else?”

“I admit, I have admired your motorcycle…”

“Which one? The Arch or the other one?”

“The one that sounds like thunder when you ride it.”

“The Arch, yeah, that’s a fuckin’ beautiful bike. It was Jackie’s, his mom gave it to me. Want to learn to ride it? We should get you a bike of your own, they’re much better at avoiding cars and stuff, you can split traffic and get away from Arasaka if they find you again.”

Takemura took another sip of wine, “what else brings you joy?”

“Oh, man,” V thought about it, “tattoos, piercings, a really good BD, getting caught in the rain with my bike and hiding out under an underpass while I wait for it to pass, the way that the roads look like they’ve been painted in neon when they’re wet.”

“Keep going.”

“ _You_ ,” V winked, “the way you kiss me, the way I can feel the second your resolve _slips_ as you’re fucking me into the bed. The soft moans that fall from your lips when you first slide inside of me.”

Takemura’s eyes were heated now, “more.”

“Getting in a really fast car or bike and going as fast as you can,” V spoke softly, “like if you go _just fast enough_ , maybe you can run away from everything bad in your life. The feeling of possibility as you speed along.”

Takemura traced her cheekbone with his thumb, “ _you_ make me feel all those things, V. Free, excited, relaxed.”

V took his hand in hers, kissing his palm, “you should be that excited at least once a day. It keeps you young.”

“Since we have started our arrangement, it has been _at least_ once a day.”

V laughed, “that’s not what I meant. I’m dyin’, Goro. You need more joy than just me. I want you to promise me something.”

“What?”

“When I go,” V didn’t miss the way his eyes fell, “you won’t wait twelve years to find someone new. Kei and I, if there is a heaven and if God is stupid enough to let my thieving ass in, we’re going to be at the bar, havin’ a drink, and watching to make sure that you’re happy and surrounded by someone who loves you, okay?”

“You and Kei,” Takemura hummed, “would be terrifying as a team.”

“Well if she taught you that thing you do with your tongue, I owe her at least one drink.”

Takemura laughed, “that is crude.”

“Something tells me that she would _completely_ understand.”

“She would, yes.”

“Do you have any pictures of her?”

“I-“ Takemura paused, “yes. Would you like to see?”

“Absolutely.”

Takemura pulled out his phone, scrolling through the pictures until he landed on one, looking at it for a minute before he passed the phone to V.

“Oh _wow_ ,” V breathed, “she’s _beautiful_.”

She was.

Kei was the same height as Takemura, slender, with long black hair with a bright white streak. Her eyes were warm, friendly, and she was smiling at Takemura with so much _love_ in her eyes that V could almost feel the connection between them.

She was elegant, refined, sophisticated, many things that V would never be able to describe herself as. They looked like a beautiful pair of bookends, and they complimented each other in an almost poetic way.

V was suddenly _very_ aware of how drastically different her life was to Takemura’s and found herself feeling painfully inadequate in comparison to the stunning woman before her.

“You two would have been great friends.”

“Really?” V looked at him skeptically, “I’m quite literally street trash, your wife looks like a piece of fine art.”

“You should not say such things about yourself,” Takemura’s voice was passionate, “Kei was strong, capable, kind, and compassionate. You are all of these things. How you both turned into the people you became does not matter, nor does appearance. Kei was quiet, refined, you are bold, and brave. I care deeply for you both.”

“You’re just saying that because I gave you the blowjob of a lifetime earlier.”

“I am saying that because it is _true,_ ” Takemura seemed to sense her unease, “the blowjob helped.”

V laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, “do you have your wedding picture? I want to see that haircut.”

Takemura groaned, but pulled it up, V dissolving into giggles, “oh _no_.”

“I told you.”

“She must have been so upset.”

“She was.”

“Poor thing.”

“Who? Me or her?”

“Both,” V zoomed into the picture, a new fit of giggles taking her, “man, she did a number on you.”

“She did.”

“You’ve never thought of getting a tattoo for her? Something that you could keep with you?”

“What would I get?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. What did she like?”

“Flowers.”

“What kind?”

There was more scrolling and Takemura pulled up a picture of a massive orchid, bright pink and white flowers weighing heavily on two stems.

“That,” V pointed to one of the flowers, “would be beautiful. Over your shoulder and down your arm, or up your side, or you could get only one flower, tiny, and hide it somewhere so only you know about it.”

“And you, considering our relationship.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What would I get for you?”

“Uh, what?”

“If I were to get a tattoo for Kei, what would I get done for you?”

“You were married to Kei for years, you’ve been living with me for weeks. Why would I get something?”

“The two women who captured my mind, my heart, both deserving,” Takemura kissed the back of her hand.

“I don’t know, what do you think of when you think of me?”

“I’ll show you.”

Takemura scrolled through his pictures, pulling up a picture of her he had taken.

V had just woken up, her eyes natural and her hair spread over the pillow. The sun was only just coming in through the window, and V was smiling at him, looking past the phone with a shy grin. It was only their second or third night together, but V could remember the way his voice had growled out _say cheese_.

“You think of me half asleep first thing in the morning?”

“Your eyes.”

“Oh,” V zoomed in, “I don’t see the appeal.”

“You should, they’re beautiful.”

“What colour are they now? I can’t remember.”

“They match mine.”

“Would you like me to turn them off?”

“Yes,” Takemura purred, “and then I would like to take you to bed.”

“I like your plan.”

***

V skipped into the apartment, startling Takemura in the process, “hey, baby, are you busy?”

“I was just about to shower.”

“Can I join you?”

“Yes.”

V shed her clothes in a messy heap, much to the dismay of Takemura who took off his clothes and folded them neatly.

“You are home now,” Takemura growled as he followed her into the bathroom.

“And?”

“Your eyes…”

V glanced in the mirror, she had gone for pure white that morning, one look that Takemura didn’t like. To humor him, she took a minute to change them.

“Picky man.”

“I like to see your natural beauty.”

“I’m more robotic than you are, sweet thing, not all that natural.”

Takemura looked over her shoulder at her reflection, his hands on her hips, “V…”

“Yeah?”

Takemura looked nervous, “I have desired you all day…”

“Oh?” V smiled, “what would like to do about that _desire_ , Goro?”

Takemura took a deep breath, his cybernetics clicking as he did, “may I make love to you?”

“No,” V winked at him in the mirror, “you can fuck me in front of the mirror though.”

Takemura gasped, his cock twitching against her ass, “so crude.”

“Crude,” V rocked her ass against him, teasing him until he was hard and twitching, “that’s me. Tell me that you don’t want to push your cock down and just _slide_ inside of me.”

Takemura grit his jaw, clearly fighting with himself.

V rocked her hips up so his cock slipped between her thighs, brushing against her folds as she moved.

“You desire me?” V leaned forward, bracing her hands against the sink, “prove it.”

Takemura reached between them, positioning his cock with one hand while he gripped her hip with the other, pulling her back firmly.

They moaned together as his hips met her ass, Takemura sounding more relieved than anything else, pausing to let her adjust.

“Come on, Goro, _be bold_.”

Takemura’s eyes met hers in the mirror, and she arched her eyebrow in challenge, “I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“You’ve got a big cock, sure, but come on, live a little. I promise I can take it.”

Takemura was still gentle, but he finally started to move, slow and consistent.

“This gentle?” V rolled her eyes with a smile, “maybe I’ll just shower without you.”

“Do not mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you, Goro. I’m telling you to _fuck me_ like you mean it.”

Takemura growled, bringing both hands to her hips, “are you ready?”

“Been ready for the past few minutes, sweet cheeks.”

The first thrust knocked the air from her lungs, shocking but _perfect_.

The second ripped a delighted moan from his throat.

The third had V gripping the edge of the sink with a white-knuckled grip.

Finally, after the fourth, Takemura let go of whatever reservations he had and _fucked her_.

It was amazing to finally see him relaxed and confident enough to take the pleasure he so clearly desired. His face fierce as he watched her in the mirror, eyes locked with hers.

V wasn’t surprised when her orgasm washed over her, she had always had a thing for rough sex. It seemed to shock Takemura though, and it ripped his orgasm from him so suddenly that he let out a startled shout, pressing his face to her shoulder as he thrust weakly against her.

“Damn,” V breathed, brushing her hair from her face, “finally.”

“I hope I did not hurt you.”

“Not at all,” V pat his hand on her hips, “shower time?”

“Yes please.”

V waited for Takemura to pull away and turned on the water, “do you have plans tonight?”

“No.”

“Can I take you on a date?”

“A…date…”

“I mean if you want this to be just sex, that’s fine,” V pulled Takemura under the water, “but I sort of thought that we were more than that.”

“We are,” Takemura assured, “I have never had a woman take me on a date before.”

“Can I be the first?”

“Yes.”

“Great. I would tell you to dress nice, but that sort of goes without saying with you.”

“Dress…nice? Where are we going?”

“A surprise.”

***

“If I am forced to look at you dressed like that, we will not arrive in time for our date.”

V laughed as she finished her makeup, “it’s black jeans, baby.”

“They fit you as if they were painted on.”

“I had a suit once if you can believe it. Got covered in blood so I had to get rid of it,” V finished putting her lipstick on.

“That shirt…”

“Awesome, right?”

“I can see most of your breasts.”

“He’s not wrong,” Johnny appeared behind her, “hot.”

V stood up straight, checking her reflection.

She had straightened her hair, and it sat in an emerald-green waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. She had left her eyes natural green and enhanced them with a gold and black smoky-eye, her lipstick was black and complimented her outfit.

V loved these jeans, they made her look curvy and powerful, and they were slim-cut enough that she had no issues tucking them into her boots.

“Will you please wear a jacket?”

“Why?”

Takemura groaned, walking from the bathroom.

V chuckled, yeah, the shirt was bold, made of dark gold silk it only covered her breasts thanks to some well-hidden double-sided tape and fine gold chains between her breasts. The shirt was just as low-cut on the back, but her hair covered most of the exposed skin.

Her tattoos were on display, and judging by Takemura’s reaction, she looked hot.

“Ready to go?”

“Please, V, a jacket.”

“It’s NC in _August_ , Goro. I’m not wearing a jacket. We’re going somewhere private, anyway. No one is even going to see my tits.”

Takemura groaned, but nodded, “let’s go to your _surprise.”_

***

V had let him drive her car, giving him directions on the way.

“Where are we going?”

“To live a little.”

“Were we not living before the shower?”

“That was _great_ ,” V pat his knee, “we should do that again when we get home.”

Takemura smiled, shaking his head, “insatiable.”

“That’s some good cock, Goro. Can’t blame me for enjoying it. Up here on the right, just park in that alley.”

V didn’t like Corpo-Plaza, but it had exactly the place she needed. With Takemura with her, she didn’t feel all that out of place.

“Wine and Watercolours,” Takemura read the sign as they approached, “what is this?”

“This,” V held open the door, “is our private painting lesson.”

Takemura _beamed_ , “really?”

“Really,” V took his hand and walked into the small gallery, “excited?”

“Yes.”

***

V had no future in art, but it was still fun to try and copy their talented teacher in painting the sakura trees. You could tell what she was going for, but only just.

Takemura on the other hand, his patience served him well, and his painting was just as good if not better than the paintings hanging around the room.

“Well done,” the posh art-teacher said to Takemura, “you should come back for more one-on-one lessons. You’ve got a lot of potential.”

“Thank you,” Takemura sat back to look at his painting, “if I had time, I would.”

“We can make time if you want to continue,” V assured him, “it’s important to have a hobby that isn’t kidnapping and killing people with your girlfriend.”

The look on the teacher’s face had been worth it.

***

V carefully loaded the paintings into the trunk, turning to face Takemura who hadn’t stopped smiling, “hungry?”

“Yes.”

“That Japanese restaurant we both like is just over there,” V pointed, “should we try it fresh?”

Takemura offered her his arm, walking with her toward the restaurant, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“It means a lot to be that you remembered.”

“Of course I did. You don’t tell me a lot about yourself, so it’s not like I have a lot to remember.”

***

“You are beautiful.”

V looked at Takemura across the candlelit table, “thank you. You know this is the first time I’ve ever eaten in Corpo Plaza.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” V took a sip of her wine, “when I was growing up in NC they did a big push with the NCPD to keep homeless kids off the street. If I got ten feet within the borders, they would drag me out.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised.”

“The funny thing is, I work just as hard as any of the people in and out of that tower, and I probably have twice the amount of money as any of them because I live in Watson. They wanted nothing to do with me when I was growing up, and now they depend on me to keep their business running.”

“Your ability is not in question.”

“Oh I know it’s not, just their taste,” V laughed, “I’m amazing.”

“Clearly,” Takemura agreed, “dessert?”

“You bet.”

***

“What do you think, by the door?”

“What?”

“Your painting,” V held it up to the wall, “by the door?”

“If you like.”

“What do _you_ like?”

Takemura took the painting from her hands, setting it carefully against the wall.

“I like you in that shirt,” Takemura stroked the fabric gently, “and those pants. I like the way you have painted your eyes to make them sparkle, and I like the way you’re smiling at me now. I like the way you care for me and make me feel important.”

“You are important.”

“And now,” Takemura guided her back toward the bed, “I would like to see you on your back on the bed as I taste you.”


	7. Chapter 7

V didn’t miss the way that Takemura stopped when he walked into the apartment, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

She was pretty proud of herself, too, if she was honest. They spent so much time together now it had been almost impossible to pull it off without him noticing.

She had cleaned the apartment, thoroughly, and hung his painting by the door. That wasn’t all though.

She had also found an inexpensive painting easel, as well as some canvases, and what she was told was a “mid-range” watercolour set along with some brushes. She had taken all of it and set it up in the corner by the closet with a little chair and a small table for his water and brushes.

“Where did this come from?”

“I bought it for you,” V watched him as he gently picked up each item, looking it over before setting it back down, “you seemed to have fun on our date, and your painting is beautiful. I’d like to see what else you come up with.”

“I am…touched…you would allow this in your home.”

“Goro, you’ve been moved in here for like two weeks. It’s our home. You don’t even call if you want to come over anymore, you sleep with me in the bed…you’ve been married, babe, is this not what cohabitation looks like?”

“I did not mean to overstay my welcome.”

“Whoa, hang on, what’s with the uncertainty? I like having you here, Goro. I adore you.”

Takemura finally smiled, “and I, you.”

“Good, now come over here and tell me about your day and why you’re acting so weird.”

“I apologize, today was not a good day.”

“What’s going on?”

“Kei’s birthday.”

“Ah,” V nodded in understanding, “Jackie’s birthday I sat in the bathroom and screamed and cried until I puked. Heartbreak seems worse on the special days, right?”

“Yes,” Takemura shed his jacket and joined her on the couch, “I wondered if it would be wrong for me to join you today if it would…damage my memories of her.”

“So what changed?”

“I realized I did not want to spend this day alone, and for the first time in many years, I had someone who might understand.”

“Well, can’t say I understand completely,” V squeezed his shoulder, “no one has been stupid enough to marry me, but I do know what it’s like to lose someone who felt like the other half of you.”

“That is a good description.”

“She loved flowers,” V hummed, “what else?”

“Going for walks in the gardens near our home, good tea, music.”

“Damn, Goro, if I get to meet her in the afterlife are you going to be mad if I date her, too?”

Takemura smiled and shook his head, “no.”

“Hey, are you set on staying in?”

“No.”

“Come on, I have an idea.”

***

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere that you can remember,” V parked the car at The Glen, “first little while after I lost Jackie, I spent my time trying to avoid anything that reminded me of him. It all hurt too much. It’s been a few weeks, and now I realize sometimes it’s better just to lose myself in my memories of him.”

V led Takemura down the steps to the garden, taking his hand and leading him toward the trees.

“It’s nothing in comparison to Japan, I’m sure, but if Kei was here and told me that she wanted to go for a walk in the garden, this is where I would have taken her.”

“It is surprisingly beautiful.”

“It is,” V agreed, “so you just relax, I’ll walk you through the garden, and you take some time to remember Kei. After, we’ll move on.”

Takemura followed V quietly, looking at the trees, the grass, the people, as the sun started to lower in the sky. V walked slowly, letting him take the time to reflect.

V stopped under one of the bigger trees, looking up at the leaves as the breeze made them dance on their branches.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Takemura spoke softly, “it was a pocket of peace I needed.”

“Not done yet,” V offered her hand, “ready to move on? We’ll walk back to the car slowly.”

“Yes.”

***

“A Japanese tea house,” Takemura looked around the tiny shop, “how did you find this?”

“I was looking for ideas for more dates,” V shrugged one shoulder, “for the record, I can’t read the menu, so the ordering is all on you.”

Takemura smiled, “I admit, I don’t know much about tea.”

“Order whatever Kei would have,” V looked at the menu like it made any sense to her.

Takemura did, speaking in soft Japanese to the shop owner.

“Hey,” V tapped his arm, “look.”

Takemura followed her finger to the bright pink and white flower on the table by the window, “an orchid.”

“I’m not sure I believe in an afterlife, but if there is one, I think your wife just sent you a sign,” V stood, walking over to the plant to take a closer look, picking off one of the dead flowers and dusting off the leaves, “they’re pretty up close, I’ve never seen an orchid before.”

“They are,” Takemura agreed, “they are stronger than they look, capable of living with little water, and yet they still make beautiful flowers. Kei’s flower was still alive when I left.”

“Please tell me you have an automatic water system.”

Takemura chuckled, “yes.”

V grinned, sitting back down at their table as their tea arrived.

“Why are there so many cups?”

“I will show you.”

***

“One more stop,” V turned toward Heywood, “I don’t know if you’re religious or not…”

“No.”

“In NC, we’re a mix of all sorts of religions, Catholics, Buddhists, all sorts of shit in between, but we almost all do the same thing when we lose someone.”

“Which is?”

“Light a candle. Sometimes at a grave sight, sometimes in a home. Jackie has a whole spread at the Coyote. Let’s set something up for Kei at home, near your paints.”

“Does this not bother you?”

“What?”

“Kei, my…brooding…over her today.”

“You’re not brooding, you’re mourning,” V corrected, “no, it doesn’t bother me. I’ll admit I feel _painfully_ inadequate in comparison to your wife, she seems far more suited for you than I’ll ever be, but she loved you, I care for you. So far as I see it, we’re on the same team.”

“You are far from inadequate. You are two different women, not to be compared.”

V smiled, “Hey, when you got married to Kei, did you meet her mom?”

“Her mother died before we got married, why?”

“Well,” V snorted, “you’re going to meet mine.”

***

“ _Mija_ ,” Mama Welles started as soon as she spotted V, “I haven’t seen you since the _ofrenda_. Have you been eating? Are you well? The biochip?”

“Easy, easy,” V soothed, pulling her into a hug, “one question at a time. Yes, I’ve been eating. I’m sorry I haven’t been around, I’ve been busy trying to fix the chip, yes, the chip is still there and _no_ , I haven’t fixed it yet.”

“Your natural eyes,” Mama Welles cupped her face, “so beautiful. I almost forgot.”

“Goro says that, too.”

“Goro?”

“Goro Takemura,” V gestured to him as she stood near her looking tense, “this is Mama Welles.”

“A pleasure.”

“Who is this, V?”

“My boyfriend, _and_ the one that zeroed the guy that got Jackie killed.”

“A friend,” Mama Welles pulled Takemura into a hug, taking him by surprise, “nice to meet you. Are you hungry?”

“I-“

“Of course you are,” Mama Welles waved him off, “what brings you to this end of town, _Mija?”_

“I need a candle, like what you have for Jackie’s shrine. We’re going to set one up at home for Goro’s wife.”

“Ah,” Mama Welles offered Takemura a sympathetic smile, “of course. I have some spare in Jackie’s garage. Do you still have a copy of the key?”

“Yeah, I think so. Mind if I grab one?”

“Of course not,” Mama Welles kissed her forehead, “go, get whatever you need and come back. I’ll tell Pepe you’re staying for dinner.”

***

V took a deep breath as she stepped into the garage, inhaling the vague smell of motorcycle, leather, whiskey, and cologne that was distinctly Jackie.

“This was your friend's garage?”

“His home, actually,” V looked around for the candle, “on the days where the pain is really bad, I come here and sleep on his couch. Still smells like him. If I close my eyes I can pretend he’s not gone.”

“You were…not involved?”

“No, it wasn’t like that. He was my…soulmate. We understood each other. When I lost him, well, it was like losing a limb.”

“I understand.”

“I know, but man I wish you didn’t.”

V unlocked Jackie’s side door, noticing the box of candles on the floor by his lockers, “here we go.”

“I admit. I am finding myself jealous.”

“Of Jack?”

“It’s foolish.”

“No, I understand. He’s more like me than you are, right? He would have been perfect for me. I feel that way about Kei, sometimes.” V held up the candle with a smile, “found it.”

“Her favorite color.”

“Red?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect,” V touched Jackie’s leather jacket by the garage door, “miss you, loser.”

“Loser?”

“I called him loser, he called me nag.”

“Why?”

“Fucked if I know, just started one day and that was it. You good with spicy food?”

“Yes.”

“Good, you’re in for a treat.”

***

“So V’s fuckin’ a corpo,” Pepe set a beer in front of her, a bottle of water in front of Takemura, “sellout.”

“It’s good cock, Pepe, don’t knock it until you try it.”

Takemura shifted uncomfortably.

“Pepe,” Mama Welles smacked his arm, “stop.”

“V knows I’m just fuckin’ with her.”

“V does,” Mama Welles set a plate in front of both of them, “Goro _doesn’t_.”

“Sorry, choom,” Pepe put one of his giant hands on Takemura’s shoulder, “I forget not every family is like ours.”

“Go back to the bar,” Mama Welles pulled Pepe’s hand from Takemura’s jacket, “I’m sorry, _mijo_. Enjoy your dinner.”

Takemura waited until Mama Welles has left them before he asked V, “ _mijo?”_

“Spanish,” V explained, “ _mijo_ means son, _mija_ means daughter. Congratulations, you were just adopted by the mother of Heywood.”

***

“Do you need to leave already? You just got here.”

“I’d been three hours, Mama, I need to finish setting up Kei’s alter.”

“Ah, yes,” Mama Welles nodded, “of course. My condolences for your loss, _mijo_.”

“My condolences for your son,” Takemura bowed, “I only wish I could have done more.”

“You sent the man who killed him to hell, you did more than enough.”

“Left him in a dump, too,” V chimed in, “he’s still there. I went back to steal his gun.”

“You did?”

“Mmhmm, he called it _plan b_ , what a fucker right?”

Mama Welles nodded, “do you need anything else?”

“Florist?”

“Just down the street,” Mama Welles pointed, “green door.”

***

“Goro, look.”

Takemura followed the sound of her voice until he found her.

“It’s beautiful,” V held up a small orchid with bright white flowers, “what do you think?”

“Beautiful,” Takemura agreed, “expensive.”

“Not too much for Kei,” V waved him off, setting it on the counter, grabbing a digital frame and a memory card nearby, and setting it next to the flower.

“After this, I think we’re ready to go home.”

“Alright.”

***

V held out her hand, “give me your phone.”

Takemura did without question, setting the orchid on the small table with the candle.

V scrolled through the pictures, finding a selection of five of Kei. Their wedding photo, the first picture he had shown her, one of Kei watering her orchid, one of Takemura and Kei at some formal event, and one of Kei reading in their garden. It only took a minute to transfer a copy to the memory card and slot it into the frame.

“Here,” V brought the frame over to the table, setting it beside the candle and turning it on, grabbing her lighter to light the candle, “happy birthday, Kei. Welcome to your little corner of NC.”

Takemura cleared his throat, looking at the floor before he looked back at the alter, “thank you for today, V.”

“You’re welcome,” V rubbed his shoulder, “I meant what I said, Goro. This is your home, too. That means Kei is welcome here.”

“I didn’t realize,” Takemura’s already deep voice cracked with emotion, “just how much I missed the reminders of her.”

“Well now she’s home with us, and she can watch you create. I think she would be pretty proud of you.”

“I hope so.”

***

“That was mighty kind of you, V.”

“Yeah, well,” V shrugged as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, “I sort of have an alter for Jackie on the bike, right? The garage, the Coyote. Goro had to leave everything behind. If I suddenly lost everything I had of Jackie, I don’t know if I could survive it. He deserves something.”

“Wish someone would do something like that for me.”

“What would be on the alter for Johnny Silverhand?”

“Smoke,” Johnny listed off, “guitar pick, and whiskey.”

“I’ll make that happen for you.”

“Be gentle with him tonight, V. His heart hurts.”

“I will be.”

***

Takemura was sitting by the picture of Kei when she came from the bathroom, jumping when he saw her.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize,” V cut him off, “you don’t need to.”

Takemura sighed, “It will not do me well to linger in the past when I have a beautiful woman in front of me now.”

“For the record,” V walked to the closet to grab something to sleep in, “I am completely fine sharing your attention with Kei on special events. Birthdays, anniversaries, whatever. All fine by me.”

Neither one of them mentioned this was likely the only holiday V would live to see.

“I am going to prepare for bed.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a second.”

***

“May I join you?”

V glanced up from her phone, “of course you can.”

“I noticed,” Takemura sat on the edge of the bed, “that you have not been very physical with me today.”

“I was trying to be respectful, is all. Wasn’t sure how comfortable you’d be.”

“May I hold you?”

“Always.”

V let Takemura settle in the bed and position her against his chest, his arm wrapped over her waist.

“You are beautiful,” Takemura started, “ _kind_ , intelligent. I am not sure how I was so lucky to find two women in my life who cared for me like this.”

“I wasn’t joking when I talked to Pepe, that’s some good cock.”

Takemura laughed, “you invited me into your home well before…that.”

“True,” V kissed his jaw, “you’re really sexy though. I’ll be completely honest when I say I was _hoping_ you’d be down for sex eventually.”

Takemura groaned, kissing her forehead, “Is that why you let me stay here?”

“No, not just that,” V traced his cybernetics, “it’s also the first time since I lost Jackie that I feel safe, or like I might have found another piece to the puzzle of life. You make me happy, Goro.”

“And you make me happy, V.”

“Valerie.”

“What?”

“My name,” V glanced up at him, “is Valerie. If you like my natural eyes so much, thought you might like that, too.”

“Why tell me this?”

“There are _three_ people in NC allowed to use my real name,” V listed off, “Vik, Mama Welles, and Jackie. Now, you.”

“Why tell me now?”

“You told me about Kei today, even though it’s private and hard to share. I don’t have much to give you, I’m still young and I grew up on the streets. No real heartbreak other than losing Jackie. My name is the only private thing I have that I can give you.”

Takemura squeezed her, “Valerie. Pretty.”

“If you say so.”

“Goodnight, Valerie.”

“Goodnight, Goro.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like we need some smut after the fluff. 
> 
> How you can tell I ran a sex store for five years in 3...2...1...

When V woke up Takemura wasn’t in the bed.

“Keep still,” Johnny’s voice came from beside her, “he’s painting you.”

V let her eyes flutter open, the shutters of the window open just enough to let the warm morning light in, Takemura had moved his easel to beside the coffee table, on which he was perched as he worked diligently on the canvass.

V watched him while he was distracted, still only wearing the soft pants that he normally slept in, his cybernetics on full display, and his hair down.

He was beautiful.

Takemura glanced around the canvass and jumped when he found her watching him, “my apologies…”

“For?”

“I should have asked.”

“No, it’s fine,” V smiled, “continue.”

Takemura relaxed, going back to his work as V drifted in and out of sleep. Torn between watching him paint and resting.

“It is hard to capture your beauty.”

“That’s because there isn’t all that much beauty to capture,” V murmured, “scars, old tattoos, green hair…I look like I was put together with leftover parts.”

“No,” Takemura disagreed, “you look _beautiful_.”

“Well hurry up and finish, and you can show me just how _beautiful_ you think I am.”

“I am almost finished,” Takemura did a few more sweeps with his brush, “would you like to see it?”

“Of course,” V sat up, stretching as Takemura carefully brought the painting over.

It was _remarkable_.

V was resting peacefully asleep on her side, one hand reaching for the space he had left when he got up. He had captured the lines of her tattoos, the deep green of her hair.

Most interestingly, though, was the bright pink glow from just behind her head, right over the relic.

“Wow,” V breathed, “this is… _amazing_ , damn, Goro. I don’t even have the words to describe it.”

“I remembered what you said, pink and purple in a silver frame.”

“I think Johnny would like this,” V tried not to flinch as Johnny sat behind her, “what a perfect way of capturing two souls in one body. Where are we going to hang it?”

“You do not need to hang all of my art.”

“Pfft,” V handed the painting back to Takemura, “if they’re all going to turn out like that we do. If we can get through this shit with Arasaka we should see if we could hold a gallery.”

“It is no-“

“I swear to god, lover, if you say that your work isn’t good enough to go up on display, I’m going to punch you.”

Takemura chuckled, “alright.”

“Now, if you’ll give me a minute I’m going to get rid of my morning breath, and then I plan on fucking you for most of the morning if you’re agreeable.”

Takemura smiled, “yes.”

“Great.”

***

V took a quick shower, deciding to leave her clothes in the bathroom, walking out nude as Takemura watched her.

“I would like to paint you just like that.”

“What, naked?”

“Yes.”

“Feel free,” V shrugged, “we’ll just make sure that one doesn’t end up in the gallery.”

“No,” Takemura agreed, “your body is for my eyes only.”

V dropped down onto the bed and held her arms out to him, “come here.”

Takemura slipped off his pants, kneeling on the bed to crawl over her, “good morning.”

“Morning,” V pulled him down for a kiss.

“I wanted to thank you, for yesterday.”

“You’re welcome,” V rolled to face him as he stretched out on his side beside her, “did it help?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“I had never thought I would be fortunate enough to find even one woman who cared for me. To find two in one lifetime, I must be very fortunate.”

“It shouldn’t come as a surprise to you, Goro,” V stroked the soft skin along his side gently, “you’re a real catch.”

Takemura twitched.

“No…”

“V, do not-“

V pushed his shoulder and straddled him, “you’re not going to tell me that _Goro Takemura_ , general badass of Arasaka, bodyguard to Saburo Arasaka…is ticklish.”

“No. Of course not.”

“So if I put my hands here,” V pressed her fingers into his ribs, just enough to make him tense, “that doesn’t bother you?”

“…no.”

“And if I do…this…” V moved them slightly and he twitched, “that doesn’t tickle?”

“No.”

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

“You’re so fucked.”

V went on full attack, digging her fingers into his side as he tried to move away while not hurting her. It wasn’t long until his low laugh filled the room as he tried ineffectively to squirm out of her reach.

“Stop,” Takemura caught one of her wrists in his hand, “please, mercy.”

“No mercy in Arasaka,” V moved her free hand from his side to his inner thigh, continuing her attack as he tried to fight her off.

Eventually, she got sloppy and he managed to flip them, taking both of her wrists in his hand and pinning her to the bed.

“Menace.”

“You’re _ticklish_ ,” V beamed, “that’s amazing.”

Takemura groaned, hiding his face in her neck, “how can I be angry when your eyes are sparkling like that?”

“That was the best thing that’s happened to me in _weeks_ ,” V pulled her hands free, wrapping them around his back, “that was awesome.”

“I would have thought _other_ activities would have been the _best_ thing.”

“If we’re being honest,” V brushed his hair from his face, “I can give you my top three.”

“I would like to hear them.”

“One, the way you looked when you realized I was taking you painting. Two, when we ordered Japanese food together for the first time and you finally looked relaxed.”

“Three?”

“Right now. What are your top three of the past few weeks?”

“Hm,” Takemura pulled back to look at her, “one, when you offered me a blanket for the first time, and I realized your kindness was legitimate. Two, our date when you didn’t mock me for my interests in art. Three, yesterday, when I realized I could care for you _and_ Kei, without needing to sacrifice either.”

“I’ll never ask you to give up your memories of her,” V promised.

“I know,” Takemura looked suddenly concerned, “only a few days until the parade.”

“Mmhmm,” V smiled reassuringly, “we’ve studied, prepared. We can’t do anymore. We’ll be alright.”

“I am…scared…of losing you. I have lived through that heartbreak once before. I don’t know if I will survive it again.”

V kissed his cheek, “if you think that kidnapping someone and taking out a few snipers is going to kill me you’re sadly mistaken.”

“You’re very confident.”

“I’ve got a good partner.”

“I have ruined the mood of the morning, I apologize.”

“You can tell me what you’re scared of, Goro. I won’t judge you for it.”

“My interests, my fears,” Takemura kissed her, “is there anything I can’t tell you?”

“No,” V smiled against his lips, “that’s the point.”

***

They had been talking for hours and haven’t yet made any move toward V’s plans for a morning of sex.

“What else, other than painting?”

“Nothing,” Takemura was combing her hair with his fingers.

“Nothing, really? When you were alone and thinking about things you would like when you got older and all there was is painting?”

“Love,” Takemura admitted, “I had hoped that maybe someone would love me.”

“So we’ve done the painting,” V checked off, “we’re working on the love, anything else? What about kinky stuff? Any wild sex you’ve wanted to have and haven’t?”

Takemura blushed a brilliant red, “no.”

“With that blush? I don’t believe you. What is it?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Well, if you’re feeling up to telling me, I’ll probably do it.” V didn’t miss the way that his cock twitched against his stomach.

“You are a bad influence.”

“One blowjob in a van and all of a sudden I’m a bad influence.”

“I’ve been to a BD bar, painting,” Takemura listed off, “all things I would have been punished for, before. Waste of time.”

“Nope,” V trailed her fingers over his cybernetics to his cock, stroking him gently, “not a waste of time. Think about it, either one of us could die tomorrow, wouldn’t it be better to spend your last few days doing something you enjoyed? Blowjobs in vans, dancing, fucking your girlfriend in public, whatever makes you happy, you tell me, and we’ll do it.”

“What about you?”

“You make me happy. Having a partner, someone I can trust.”

“It’s far more likely your last few weeks than mine, is there nothing special you would like to do?”

“Let me think about it. For now, I’ve got something else on my mind.”

***

“I like you looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Your hair all messed up, flushed, your cock glistening against your stomach,” V reached for Evelyn’s cigarette pack, she didn’t smoke often, but after sex that good she needed one.

“You flatter me.”

“No word of a lie, you are one of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Then your optics need to be adjusted.”

“When we met the first time,” V took a drag, “and you looked all fancy when while we were eating at Tom’s when I got home, I got myself off thinking about what you’d be like in bed.”

“And did I live up to your expectations?”

“Better,” V winked, “better stamina, you’re gentler than I thought you would be.”

“What did you picture?”

“You fucking me from behind,” V shrugged one shoulder, “your hand tangled in my hair, maybe a hand around my throat.”

Takemura’s mouth fell open, “what?”

“Thought you might see me as street trash that needed to be disciplined.”

“I would never hurt you.”

“Why not?” V put the cigarette out in an old water bottle, “you’ve never had rough sex? Spanking, choking, pulling hair?”

“No.”

“Oh, baby, you’re missing out.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Here, sit up,” V waved, “I’ll show you.”

Takemura looked skeptical but sat up and let V crawl into his lap.

“You say you wouldn’t hurt me,” V whispered against his lips, “but you’re half-hard thinking about it.”

V kissed him gently, lulling him into a false sense of security until he was more interested in kissing her than worried about what they had been discussing.

Once she was confident he was more interested in her lips and had let his guard down, she pushed her fingers into his hair close to the scalp and pulled.

Takemura gasped against her lips, his pupils dilating as he looked at her, “ _V_.”

“Goro,” V kept her voice calm, firm, “you’re so pretty for me with your lips all swollen like that.”

If Takemura had been half-hard before, he was rock hard now, his cock twitching against her as she held his hair in a tight grip.

V teased him, her lips just barely brushing his, ignoring his whine as she used her grip to stop him from closing the distance.

“Hmm,” V nipped at his bottom lip, “does Goro Takemura like when his girlfriend takes control?”

“Please…V…”

“What do you want, Goro?”

“Please let me make love to you.”

“No.”

Takemura flinched, a blush across his cheeks, “I’m-“

“You better not apologize,” V tightened her grip just slightly before letting him go, “on your back.”

Takemura looked concerned but did as she asked, stretching out on his back.

V tried to convey more confidence than she felt, “you want to be inside of me, Goro?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Well,” V trailed her fingers over her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks before letting them go lower, slipping between her still-slick folders from their first round of the morning, “you have to do something for me, first.”

“What would you like?”

“I’m going to straddle your face,” V fought the urge to smirk as Takemura’s mouth fell open, “and you’re going to get me off with your mouth _before_ your cock is going anywhere near me. Understood?”

V was sure he meant to say yes, instead a desperate _“please”_ fell from his lips as he rushed to move down the mattress to give her the room to move into position.

V didn’t give him a slow introduction, either, immediately lowered herself down against his lips.

Unlike the times that they had done this before, V didn’t let him explore. Instead, she ordered him to do exactly what she needed, burying her fingers in his hair and holding him in place.

He was moaning just as much as she was, a low rumble from his chest.

It didn’t take long for V to find herself on the edge, having such a powerful man at her mercy was such a turn-on that she lost herself in the sensation and ground down against his tongue until she came, his name falling from her lips as she twitched.

“ _Valerie_ ,” Takemura kissed the inside of her thigh, “please. I ache.”

V pulled away, pointing up the bed, “move up.”

Takemura did, watching her with anticipation.

V straddled him, holding out her hands, “give me your hands.”

Takemura offered her his hands palms up, and she kissed each one before taking his wrists in her hands and pinning them above his head on the bed. It was silly, really. He was more than strong enough to overpower her.

But he didn’t want to and that was the point.

“We’re going to play a game.”

“A game?”

“Mmhmm,” V held both of his wrists in one hand, reaching between them so she could position him, “you’re going to lay back, let me fuck you, and I’m going to guess that that secret fantasy is. If I get it right, you have to tell me. Deal?”

Takemura nodded as she slowly sunk down onto him, “deal.”

“Sometimes,” V took both his hands in her grip again, “it’s easier not to say it, just admit to it.”

Takemura looked nervous, but agreed, “yes.”

“Let’s start easy,” V rolled her hips, a slow drag up and down, “you want a threesome? Me and another pretty girl?”

“No.”

“Hmm,” V rocked again, “you want me to tie you up?”

“I’m restrained now.”

“Yes, and harder than I’ve ever felt you.”

“No.”

“Anal?”

The look on Takemura’s face was priceless, a mix of offended and mortified, “ _no_.”

V giggled, “alright, fine, still too corpo for anal.”

Takemura tried to flex his hips, speed up her slow roll, so V stopped entirely.

“Uh-uh,” V squeezed his wrists, “ _my_ game.”

Takemura growled, “faster.”

“If you tell me what you want to try, I’ll let you fuck me however you want.”

Takemura set his jaw and relaxed in her grip.

“As I was saying,” V kissed the end of his nose to try and placate his frustration, “you want to watch me play with toys?”

 _Oh_ , there was a slight flush across his cheeks as she started to move again.

“I would not be opposed.”

“I’m getting closer, but not quite right,” V studied his face, “public sex? You want to fuck me in the back of a bar somewhere?”

Takemura shook his head.

V narrowed her eyes, “you’re lying.”

Takemura’s blush deepened, “how can you tell?”

“You have a tell,” V didn’t clarify what that tell was, “so I’m getting close.”

“As am I,” Takemura looked between them, watching his cock slide inside of her.

“Bondage is out of the picture,” V was finding it harder to concentrate as Takemura’s cock kept brushing the spot inside of her that had her seeing stars, “you treat me like I’m made of glass.”

“You’re precious.”

“Tight, buttoned-down, in, restrained,” V started listing off his qualities, “you like painting, leaving your mark on something, you like to make a statement without being loud about it.”

Takemura’s blush was darker still, his eyes dilated as he watched her.

“You’ve been told your entire life that you’re too much, right? Too loud, too creative, too passionate. You’ve been pushed into a box that you don’t quite fit inside. That much is obvious because you’re fucking me even though there are _plenty_ of Arasaka skirts that would have dropped to their knees for you if you had asked. In fact, I’d bet that you’ve had more than one woman reassigned because they came onto you. Goro Takemura has a _fire_ inside of him, something that Arasaka doesn’t quite scratch. A passion to be known for more than just his work. That’s why you apologize for your cybernetics, you don’t like the mark they left on you.”

Takemura whined, “V, enough.”

“Something about being watched,” V arched her eyebrow as he squirmed, “I’ve got it. You want me to watch _you_ , but what are you doing?”

Takemura looked away and she changed her grip, holding his wrists in one hand while she gripped his jaw with the other, turning his face back. He looked so desperate.

He wanted her to know, he just couldn’t say it.

“Watching you what…hm…not fucking someone else, you’re too jealous for that. _Oh_.”

Takemura flinched and tried to look away, held tight by her grip.

“You want me to watch you jerk off, Goro? You want me to see how passionate you are, more than the Arasaka guard, you want me to see _Goro Takemura_. You want to paint my skin with your cum, is that it? You want to leave a mark on me so everyone knows I’m yours, but you need to keep it concealed, hidden, so only we know about it.”

V could tell it was painful for him to nod, admit to it, so when he gave the slightest drop of chin she rewarded him. Releasing her grip on his jaw and his wrists she leaned forward to kiss him as she rode him hard and fast.

He came with a shout seconds later, wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in her neck, trembling through the force of it.

He was speaking so quietly she almost missed the mumbled apologies against her skin.

“Whoa hold on,” V tried to pull away, held tight by his arms across her back, “Goro, stop. Look at me.”

He looked so painfully _ashamed_ when he finally let her go that she seriously considered bombing Arasaka Tower for all the insecurities they had left him with. 

“There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that fantasy, Goro. Nothing at all. Please don’t feel like you need to apologise. It’s hot as hell. Christ, Goro, I’ll wear whatever mark you want to give me with pride, if you want me to watch you jerk off and cover me in cum I’m all for it.”

If Takemura hadn’t already been on his back you could have knocked him over with a feather.

“What?”

“Your fantasy,” V pushed herself up, stretching as she straddled him, “let’s do it. Life is _short_ , sweetheart. My only request is you keep it out of my hair.”

“ _What?!”_

“Why are you so surprised?” V shrugged, “Goro, baby, I’m crazy about you. I think you’re sexy as hell. You think that I don’t want to watch you? The idea is hot as hell.”

“How are you so casual about this?”

“Because I’ve never been repressed, sex is fun, being adventurous is fun, exploring with someone you trust is fun. Sweet thing, you could give me a _list_ of kinky shit you want to do, and for as long as I’m breathing, I’m happy to tick off those boxes as we go along.”

“You don’t think it’s disrespectful?”

“Nope,” V popped the p, trying to lighten the mood, “not in the slightest. You respect me, I know that. This doesn’t change anything.”

“You would let me…”

“Can’t fucking wait,” V winked and pulled away, standing by the bed and stretching, “I’m going to shower, want to join?”

Takemura followed her tentatively like she was preparing to kick him out at any second.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“Ah,” V turned on the water, “it’s a skill I have. Jackie used to love it. I don’t need to know much about a person to unpack them like that. I used to use it to negotiate deals for our jobs because I could tell how desperate someone was. Perks of being a street kid, find someone’s weakness, use it against them.”

“Arasaka has built software to do that same thing, I believe with less success than you just demonstrated.”

“Arasaka should have hired me,” V shrugged pulling him into the water, “it’s easy once you figure out the tells.”

“What is mine?”

“You get a twitch by the scar on your face.”

Takemura watched her as she washed her hair, tense and rigid.

“I’m not going to kick you out,” V watched him from the corner of her eye, “relax.”

“I am…ashamed of myself.”

“No need to be,” V pushed him under the water, wetting his hair, “how about this, I’ll tell you one of my fantasies, we can balance out.”

“Alright.”

“Hmm, which one should I pick,” V picked up the shampoo and lathered it in her hands, “I know, I have had this dream about you like ten times where we’re out at a club or something, dancing together as couples do. You get all hot and bothered and we take a cab home, barely manage to keep our clothes on as we get to the elevator. When we get home, you don’t even undress me. You pull your fly down, pick me up, pin me to the wall and just _take me_. Nothing gentle, kind, or sweet, it’s just primal sex between us.”

“Not all that different than the sex we have.”

“Except the door is open, and all my neighbours get an eyeful.”

Takemura chuckled, “I see.”

“I’ve got more, but they might be too much for you,” V winked.

Takemura gradually relaxed as she washed the shampoo from his hair, pulling her in for a hug, “thank you for not judging me.”

“My job as your girlfriend is to support you, encourage you, not judge you. You’re safe with me, Goro. I promise.”

“Safe with a merc with millions of dollars of stolen tech in their head?”

“It’s a figure of speech, babe, fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I had in mind while writing this Fluke - Zion

“Stop doing that,” V sang as she glanced up and found Takemura watching her. Again.

“Doing what?”

“You’re looking at me like you’re expecting me to bolt out the door. I’m not. Stop panicking,” V set her phone aside, “Goro, I _promise_ that I am not offended, okay? I understand we’ve just found something that we’ve had a very different upbringing on, but I swear that it doesn’t even remotely bug me.”

“It does not seem disrespectful to you?”

“Depends, I guess,” V shrugged, “am I doing something specifically demoralizing for you to watch, or am I fingering myself and looking pretty?”

Takemura cleared his throat and looked away, “you are always pretty.”

V kissed his cheek, “then no, it’s not disrespectful.”

“I was raised to think such things were shameful.”

“I mean this with love, sweetheart, but that’s because you were raised by prudes. I’ve seen the sex Yorinobu was having, considering he was making use of one of the best Doll’s in NC, he was fuckin’ _boring_.”

“Do I…bore you?”

“Do I seem bored, or so I seem like I’m trying to encourage you to try new things?”

“You are a remarkable woman, Valerie.”

“Oh, weird,” V wrinkled her nose, “don’t use that name on the street, okay?”

“Our secret.”

V smiled, “Hey, do you have any clubbing clothes?”

“Why would I?”

“Want to go dancing? Out? I could give you a taste of what my life was like before you moved in.”

“You can still go out dancing. You are not expected to stay home and entertain me.”

“I like entertaining you, but I’d also like to show you some of NC if you’re interested.”

Takemura studied her face before sighing, “alright.”

“Damn, don’t sound so excited,” V rolled her eyes, “never mind.”

“Don’t misunderstand,” Takemura took her hand, “I am only worried for your safety.”

“Goro, baby, we’d be going to _my_ NC, not the shiny parts that Arasaka likes to hang out in. We’ll be fine.”

“What would I need to wear?”

“Come on, baby, shopping trip.”

***

“I’ve changed my mind,” V watched Takemura get dressed, “maybe we should just stay in bed.”

Takemura rolled his eyes, “we spent the morning in bed.”

“Would you say no?”

Takemura glanced at her as she zipped up her boot, and she didn’t miss the way that his eyes lingered on just how short her dress was.

“No.”

V winked, walking into the bathroom to put in her earrings.

“That dress…”

“Cute, right?”

“Short.”

“Mmhmm,” V brushed her hair, she had straightened it, something that Takemura seemed to like, though he never actually voiced an opinion about her appearance.

“You are going to be able to dance in that without…”

“Without?”

“It riding up?”

“Probably not,” V looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Yeah, she looked hot.

She had found a steal on the _perfect_ little black dress buried at the back of her favorite clothing vendor. It was _velvet_ of all things, and it fit her like it had been made for her. It sat barely two inches past the curve of her bum and had skinny straps over her shoulders. Without question, all her best _assets_ were on full display.

Mixed with her platform combat boots, some heavy makeup, and her jewelry, she looked sexy and dangerous.

“Times like this,” Johnny appeared beside her, “I wish I could still use my dick. He’s going crazy, by the way. He hasn’t stopped watching you. His shirt is all fucked up.”

V looked over and found Takemura struggling to do up his shoes while keeping his eyes on her. True to Johnny’s observation, the t-shirt she had convinced him to buy had been half-heartedly tucked into his new cargo pants, mostly twisted and looking uncomfortable.

V leaned against the doorframe, “see something that interests you, Goro?”

“Yes.”

“Come here, let me fix you. Your shirt is all fucked up.”

“These clothes are not professional.”

“They’re not meant to be professional. They’re street fashion. They’re meant to be attractive,” V grabbed him by the belt, tugging him over and fixing his shirt, “and we don’t tuck in t-shirts when they’re worn alone, it makes you look old. Just the front behind your belt is fine, but the rest is meant to be _outside_ of your pants.”

“I am old.”

The thought gave her pause.

During their time together Takemura had discussed Arasaka’s rise to success with far more familiarity than just someone passionate about the company. He had been picked by Saburo Arasaka himself.

He had been married, and married _young_ , but had only been widowed for twelve years. From his descriptions of his marriage, it hadn’t seemed like a short one.

“Uh, how old, exactly?”

Takemura chuckled at that, “after all this time together, now you ask?”

“To be fair, sexy, we haven’t had all that much time together, only a few weeks. I also don’t care, but now you’ve got me curious.”

“Fifty-seven.”

“Holy shit,” V considered his hair before she decided to leave it in his normal bun, “you don’t seem that old for the record. Explains the hang-ups about sex, though.”

“And you?”

“How old am I? Twenty-eight.”

“Nearly thirty years between us.”

“Mmhmm,” V took a look at her work, “lookin’ pretty sexy, grandpa.”

Takemura groaned, rolling his eyes, “enough.”

“Come on, babe. Delamain is waiting outside.”

***

“Hello, V.”

“Hey, Del,” V sat in the car, “how are you?”

“Well, thank you. Please jack in.”

“Sure,” V jacked in, smiling reassuringly as Takemura watched with concern, “highest package, okay? My output is just as disliked by Arasaka as I am.”

“Understood. Destination?”

“Hell,” V pulled out a cigarette, “let’s start with what we know, Lizzies.”

***

“Hey, V.”

“Hey, Judy,” V hugged her, keeping her arm over Judy’s shoulders, “you remember Goro.”

“Sure, hey,” Judy nodded, “not being chased tonight?”

“Not yet, night’s still young. I’m trying to show Goro NC, like how we know it.”

“Lizzies is a staple,” Judy agreed, “drink?”

“Let’s do it,” V took Takemura’s hand, “stay close, babe.”

“Why?”

“Because these girls will eat you alive,” Judy took Takemura’s other arm, much to his surprise, “the Mox are serious about one thing, makin’ money. You look like a fish out of water, but if they know you’re with V they’ll leave you alone.”

***

V fought to keep the smile from her face as Takemura tried to look around the bar without being obvious. His eyes glancing from each patron in the bar, each Mox, the bar, the lights, the exits.

“They’re not going to rob you, babe,” V called to him over the music, “they’ll just approach you if you’re alone, and they’re some of the best salespeople you’ve ever met.”

Judy laughed, “I need to get back to it. You guys need a break from the noise, come and find me.”

“See you soon,” V gave a wave as Judy headed toward the back doors.

“This place does not seem safe.”

V waved to Mateo, “my usual, please. Two.”

“You got it, V.”

V took the shot glasses as they were offered, handing one to Takemura, “you need to relax.”

“If someone finds us-“

“They won’t,” V swallowed her shot in one go, “here’s the thing, Goro. Arasaka? They own out there, corpo plaza, that stupid tower. They pretend they’ve got it all, but the truth is they haven’t even scratched the surface of what this city is.”

“Arasaka is powerful.”

“Arasaka is powerful in Arasaka Tower,” V waved over the bar, “but these are the girls that convince the Arasaka staff to spend their entire paychecks on BDs. They have a foothold, sure, but the street kids, the Mox, the Valentino’s, Maelstrom, we _run this shit_.”

V called for another round, drinking it just as quickly as the first.

“You believe that?”

“Sure do.”

“You believe that you are more powerful than Arasaka?”

“No, I believe Night City is more powerful than Arasaka. Come on, Goro. I’m a street kid who raised myself while being homeless. I fought every single day to get where I am.”

“So did I.”

“Absolutely,” V agreed, “but I had no training, and I broke into the penthouse, stole their tech, and as much as they want it, they haven’t managed to get it back. Tell me, babe, if Arasaka was all that powerful would picking off one merc be all that hard? They know you found me; they know roughly where I am but…”

Another round, another shot.

“But?”

“I have their tech, for now, I’m still alive, and I’m fucking Saburo’s top guard,” V shrugged one shoulder, “who’s winning?”

Takemura took the shot.

***

Takemura was a lightweight, V had expected as much, but three shots in and he had his hand tracing the hem of her dress where it sat at the back of her thigh. It wasn’t obvious, but for Takemura, it was practically a neon sign pointing to their relationship.

“Another thing,” V pointed out, “Johnny? I love him, seriously, but like…he went AWOL from the army, he was a Rockstar. He’s a badass, don’t get me wrong, but he _also_ got into the tower and fucked shit up. If your bosses are all that and a bag of chips, you’d think in fifty years they would fix their security measures.”

Johnny appeared beside her, “you’re going to fuck with his head, V.”

“And a bag of chips?”

V laughed, “slang, sorry.”

“Your slang confuses me,” Takemura rolled his eyes, “it does not make sense.”

“No, not really,” V agreed.

The club was busier now, more people on the dancefloor, more bodies moving together. V loved clubs like this, they were like a lifeform and the beat blasting from the speakers felt like its heartbeat. Arasaka could make all the towers they wanted, but Night City lived here.

“Want to dance?”

“The only dance I know is the waltz, not whatever that is.”

V laughed, downing another shot, “I’ll teach you, come on.”

Takemura took another shot as well, four in for the night now. V made a mental note to stop him there.

He went slowly, but willingly, onto the dancefloor, watching her and the bodies around them moving with concern.

“Relax,” V pulled his hands to her waist, standing far closer to him than he had been expecting judging by the shocked expression, “this isn’t about structure, form, it’s about feeling the music and moving with it.”

“How?”

“Stop thinking up here,” V tapped his temple, “and start thinking from here.”

V let her hand linger on his chest, just for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move.

The beat was low, primal, but started softly. Something similar to tribal drums as V did the first slow roll of her hips as a gentle introduction.

The music wasn’t soft for long, the beat getting louder, more instruments layering over it. It didn’t take long for Takemura to pick it up, his eyes locked with hers as they moved together.

The crowd was getting closer to them now, couples, dolls with their tricks, the Mox, all gathering on the dancefloor as the music got louder still.

It was a testament to Takemura’s reflexes that whenever someone would get too close, brush against V, he would move them, pull V closer, turn them, all while moving to the pounding bass of the music.

You couldn’t fit a piece of paper between them, eyes locked, each of her movements echoed by him. V couldn’t even tell if she was leading anymore.

The music was almost deafening now, and V could feel the hard line of his cock pressed against her as they moved, his face flushed from a mix of the alcohol, her proximity, and the crowd around them.

She wished fiercely that he would kiss her.

It was unlikely, of course. They might walk together when they were out, but Takemura was extremely reserved about public displays of affection anywhere that they might be seen. Still, he was close enough that she could smell the cheap booze on his breath, his cologne, and she so _desperately_ wanted to close the distance and kiss him.

It seemed he had the same idea, and as the music hit its crescendo, he leaned in. V moaned in surprise as his lips touched hers, her arms tightening around his neck.

It was only brief, and as the song started to fade and change into a new one he growled against her ear.

“Home.”

“We’ve only had one dance.”

“We will do _other_ dancing. At. Home.”

V took a chance and kissed his jaw, “let me settle the tab, I’ll call Del.”

***

Takemura wasn’t nearly as steady on his feet after a few drinks, and crossing the dancefloor between all of the grinding bodies was more of a challenge for him than it normally would be. V kept her hand on his arm until they made it outside.

“There’s Del,” V took Takemura’s hand and led him to the car.

“Hello, V.”

“Hey, Del,” V jacked in, “home please.”

“Of course.”

“Does this car have a privacy mode?” Takemura spoke to the screen.

“Yes, would you like to activate it?”

“Yes.”

“Privacy mode activated.”

The screens went black, Delamain’s face disappearing. Takemura took one deep breath and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap.

“Well hello there.”

“That dress,” Takemura palmed her ass, a unusually bold move for him, “is distracting.”

“Plus side to short dresses,” V shifted her position and straddled him, “you can do this.”

Takemura pulled her in for another kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair as he kept her in place. V fought the urge to smirk, it seemed like tipsy Takemura was _brazen_.

“Want to fuck me in the car?” V whispered against his lips.

“We are almost home.”

V kissed him again, pulling his hair loose from the bun as she sucked on his bottom lip.

Takemura groaned, low and needy as she pushed up on her knees to make room to palm him through his pants, his cock twitching against her hand.

“Del?”

“Yes, V?”

“Drive faster.”

***

Takemura had walked with her to the elevator and then stood on the far wall across from her. Watching her, but keeping his distance.

“Scared of me, Goro?”

“Scared of me, Valerie. You do bad things to my resolve.”

“Oh?” V played with the hem of her dress, pulling it up slightly, “I think your resolve is overrated, for the record. If you want to fuck me against this wall I’ll push the emergency stop for the elevator.”

“Why is it so slow?” Takemura hit the wall with the side of his fist.

“But, baby, we spent _all morning_ in bed.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Yep,” V winked and licked her lips.

“Temptress.”

“Just thinking about all the ways I want you to _mark me up_ , Goro.”

If he had looked pent up before, his eyes were a blazing inferno now. He closed the distance between them in three long steps, a hard grip on her hips as he kissed her again.

V was just wondering the logistics of how she was going to stop the elevator without breaking the kiss when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Hey, this is great, but other people need the elevator.”

V looked over Takemura’s shoulder, “hey, Wilson.”

“V,” Wilson smirked, “welcome home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” V waved him off, “as if you’ve never fucked in public.”

“Your gun is back from repair.”

“Great, I’ll grab it tomorrow,” V grabbed Takemura’s hand, hauling him from the elevator, “night!”

“Night, V.”

“Who is that?”

“Wilson, he owns the gun store.”

“He shouts at me when I walk past.”

“He does that to everyone.”

It turned into a race, V jogging to keep up with Takemura as they made their way back to the apartment. Eventually, he had the advantage, taking the stairs two at a time when her dress only let her take them one by one.

By the time she was at the top of the stairs, he was waiting with the apartment door open, looking at her expectantly. The lights in their apartment weren’t even on yet.

As soon as she was within reach he grabbed her, pulling her over the threshold and shutting the door behind her.

He spun them, knocking whatever had been on her desk to the floor before he lifted her to sit on the edge and reached for his fly.

“You know the bed is _right_ _there_.”

“No time.”

 _Okay, yeah, hot_ , V knocked his clumsy fingers from the front of his pants, taking over as she undid his belt, button, and fly.

Takemura reached for her instead, pushing her skirt up to her hip before he slipped his index finger in the edge of her thong, lingering just long enough to push it out of the way.

As soon as V had him free of his pants, he wrapped her legs around his waist and gave one rough thrust, a deep relieved groan ripped from his chest.

V gasped, closing her eyes against the sudden sensation that blissfully wasn’t painful thanks to their dance and their brief but effective foreplay in the Delamain.

“I-“ Takemura took a deep breath, “do not mean to rush. I need-“

“Take it,” V whispered against his lips, “whatever it is, take it.”

Takemura growled, nipping her bottom lip as he gripped her hips firmly and started to move.

Gone was tentative Takemura, gone were the soft touches, whispers of affection, slow roll of the hips.

Takemura changed his footing, just enough to regain his balance, and it was like the dam had broken. V could do nothing but cling to his shoulders as he pounded into her, his lips brushing her neck as he groaned.

It had no business feeling as good as it did, and V was suddenly aware of the desperate moans falling from her lips as her fingers found his hair and she forced him back to her mouth, kissing him again.

This was not the sort of sex that was destined to last, and V could tell he was holding back to try and bring her over the edge with him.

“ _Bite me_ ,” V whispered.

“What?”

“Anywhere, just fuckin’ _do it_ , Goro.”

His teeth found purchase on the skin between her neck and the curve of her shoulder, and he did exactly as she asked, and bit, _hard._

V came almost instantly, her nails scraping ineffectively over the cybernetics across his shoulders and then leaving bright red marks across the skin on the back of his arm. He followed right behind her as he felt the sharp twinge of pain, a choked moan against her neck.

They were both panting and sweating as they came down from the pleasurable haze. Takemura’s hair in tendrils across his forehead as he pulled back to look at her.

“I hope,” he sighed, “I did not hurt you, did I?”

“Nope, I’m feelin’ great,” V let her legs fall from around his waist, “fuck, Goro. I didn’t even get my boots off.”

Takemura chuckled sheepishly, “I apologize.”

“You better fuckin’ not. That was _great_.”

“I am suddenly exhausted.”

“Mmhmm,” V stood as soon as he stepped back, pulling the dress up and over her head, tossing it toward the gunroom.

Takemura looked at her with an amused grin, “that is a good look for you.”

“What, thong and boots?”

“Yes.”

“I knew there was a kinky fuck in there somewhere,” V reached for the zip of her boot, “just takes four drinks, apparently.”

“You had many more than me, but do not seem nearly as…”

“Drunk?” V provided, “I can drink a bottle to myself before I’m drunk. I’ve got a pleasant buzz going on.”

“Impressive.”

“Why thank you,” V kicked off her other boot, “years of bad decisions. Come on, baby. Undressed and in bed.”

“Why?”

“Well we can go again if you want,” V took her thong off next, “but if I know drinking, and I do, you’re going to be hungover tomorrow. Best to sleep it off now.”

Takemura took off his shirt, staggering slightly as he tried to bend over for his bootlaces.

“Easy,” V caught him, “here, lean against the desk, I’ll undo them for you.”

Takemura didn’t protest, leaning against the desk heavily as the alcohol, afterglow, and general fatigue of the day started to weigh on him.

V made quick work of the laces, helping him pull his feet free before she pulled his pants down and off, leaving him in his boxers.

“Why are you naked, and I am not?”

“Because you normally sleep in pants, and you’ll have a hard time fallin’ asleep with your dick out,” V pushed him into the bathroom, “pee, then we’re going to bed.”

***

Takemura dropped into the bed with none of the grace that he normally had, groaning as he rolled over to reach for her.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes,” Takemura kissed her shoulder, “though I do not wish to do it again.”

“That’s fair, you tried, that’s all that matters.”

“Valerie,” Takemura yawned, “these past few weeks-“

“Uh-uh,” V covered his lips with her fingers, “nope. Sorry, babe. I don’t do drunken love confessions. Anything that’s going to follow up to that sentence can wait until tomorrow when you’re sober and we can talk about it like adults.”

“I think,” Takemura started to drift off, “I am wearing on you.”

“Wearing _off_ on me, baby,” V kissed his forehead, “and yeah, maybe.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Goro.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers:
> 
> I love you, thank you for all of your amazing comments - you really keep me going.

V woke to the sound of Takemura scrambling for the bathroom, and then, a moment later, the sound of him throwing up.

“Poor fucker didn’t even see it coming,” Johnny laughed beside her, “shouldn’t go partying with a street kid unless you’ve practiced. I’ve seen some that could drink me under the table.”

“Doubt that,” V sat up and found other than a mild headache, she felt fine.

There was another round of retching from the bathroom and V winced, shooting an amused look at Johnny as she ordered a bottle of water from the vending machine and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Goro? You okay?”

There was a pained groan in response, and when V heard the toilet flush, she opened the door and walked in.

Takemura was leaning against the wall of the shower, a fine sheen of sweat across his brow and his hair stuck to his face. His normally tan skin was pale, and he accepted the bottle of water with a shaking hand.

“Oh, babe,” V kept her voice low as she grabbed her toothbrush, “thousands of eddies in cybernetics, years of training, and if they only knew that to take out Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard all they needed to do is offer him _four_ drinks.”

“I had more than four.”

“No,” V chuckled, “baby, you didn’t. I counted.”

Takemura glared at her as she brushed her teeth, “why are you not sick? You had more than me.”

“Like I said, I was buzzed, at best. I have a bit of a headache, but I didn’t go crazy. I have a big job today; I couldn’t be hungover.”

“A job? With me?”

“Not unless you want to get killed, no. I’m stealing something from one of the bigwigs at Arasaka. If they see you, you’re toast.”

Takemura struggled to pull himself to his feet, but he managed it, “they likely know of our relationship, you will be in danger.”

“Sure, if they knew it was me. They won’t. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” V moved her hair from her shoulder as the bruise caught her attention, spitting out her toothpaste before she pointed it out to Takemura, “unless they have your dental records.”

It was hard to read Takemura’s expression, and V couldn’t tell if he was horrified, impressed, or aroused by the bright purple bruise that covered the curve of her shoulder and part of her neck. His pupils dilating and his breathing shallow as gently moved some lingering hairs from her shoulder to look at the bitemark.

“I did not realize I had…I did not mean to…”

“Oh come on, Goro, we both know you want to mark me up,” V smiled reassuringly, “it’s no problem. I asked you to do it, you did, and we both got off on it. Now I have a nice reminder that underneath the stoic exterior my scary Arasaka boyfriend is a kinky love machine.”

“I meant to be gentle, not to hurt you.”

“Didn’t hurt,” V moved so he could brush his teeth, standing just behind him and watching him in the mirror, “if you weren’t feeling so rough, I’d say I wouldn’t mind another one on the other side.”

Takemura groaned around his toothbrush, glaring at her in the mirror. His white eyes cutting into her, one perfect eyebrow arching.

“Okay, note to self, Goro is a dick when he feels sicky,” V kissed his cheek and pinched his bum before she went to get dressed.

“You should not be stealing from Arasaka,” Takemura rinsed out his mouth and followed after her.

“Stealing from Arasaka _again_ ,” V corrected as she got dressed, “and I’m not, I’m stealing from someone who works there, and to be fair I’m stealing something _back_.”

“Valerie,” Takemura caught her arm as she pulled on her jeans, “please.”

“I’ll be fine,” she promised, “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“At least tell me where you are going.”

“Nope, or you’ll follow me.”

“Valerie.”

V laughed, loudly, as he tried to give her a stern look, his eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

The entire thing was ruined by the fact he was standing in front of her in his boxers swaying slightly from his hangover.

“No, sorry, you don’t scare me, and I’d rather know you’re at home safe, not out chasing me.”

“Please,” he tried pleading instead, “I am worried about you.”

“You don’t need to be, I’ll be fine.”

“What must I do to keep you home?”

“Pay me 15,000 eddies? ‘Cause that’s what this job is bringing in.”

“How much?”

“You heard me.”

Takemura took a deep breath, “a lot of money.”

“Mmhmm,” V grabbed her job bag, “I’ll call you if something comes up, but this job has a lot of prep so I need to delta. See you for dinner?”

“Please,” Takemura reached for her, his hand on her shoulder in what had become their universal way of saying goodbye, “come back.”

“I will,” V kissed his cheek, “see you soon, lover.”

***

“V,” her stylist greeted her with a smile, “how are you?”

“Emily,” V let herself be steered to the back of the salon, “long time no see.”

“Yeah, so your roots are tellin’ me. What are we doing today?”

“Total change,” V sat in Emily’s chair, looking in the mirror, “undercover job, and they know about the green hair.”

“What colour are you thinking?”

“Red, something really rich, you know?”

“That will look amazing with your black eyes,” Emily nodded, pulling out a book of various colours, “how about this one? With a shadow root? It would be less maintenance actually; you can let your natural hair grow in for longer between sessions.”

It was perfect, a deep fire engine red that was warm and bright while not overpowering.

“Perfect.”

“Great, let’s get this green out and we’ll get started.”

***

“No word of a lie,” V watched Emily in the mirror as she curled her hair, “the best dick I’ve ever had. I’ve figured out the trick, Em, you just need to fuck someone nearly thirty years older than you.”

“Noted,” Emily laughed, “so is this going to be a long-term thing?”

“I only wish, I’m crazy about him but he’ll likely end up in Japan eventually, doubt he’ll take me with him. I’m sure the novelty of fuckin’ a street kid from NC will wear off.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, older guys don’t tend to do the time-wasting relationships, they’re looking for sure and steady.”

“Well, I hope you’re right. He’s going to love this, his favorite colour is red.”

“Did you tell him you were getting it done?”

“Nope, he’s at home hungover.”

“Oh no, he dared to go partying with V?”

“Mmhmm,” V turned her face to get a better look in the mirror as Emily finished, “he wishes he didn’t, though.”

“Where are you off to now?”

“I would tell you,” V winked, “but I’d have to kill you. Mind if I use your mirror for a second? I need to do my makeup.”

“Go ahead, I know better than to stand in the way of the best merc in NC.”

“I love you, too, Em.”

***

“Shit,” Emily laughed as V walked up to the counter to pay, “you don’t even look like the same person.”

“That’s the point,” V leaned against the counter just long enough to do up her shoe, “I’m going somewhere fancy, so I need to fit in.”

“How did you cover the tattoos?”

“I’ve got a _really_ good foundation, looks weird though.”

“Hot dress.”

“Vintage, if you can believe it,” V sent the transfer to pay for her hair, “found it in the Badlands.”

“No shit. Off to seduce someone?”

“Nope,” V called for her car, “in fact if I did my homework right, they won’t even know I was there. Thanks, Emily.”

***

It had taken hours, but the job had worked out just like she had planned.

V had been able to slip into Corpo-Plaza with no issues thanks to the _little black dress_ and the spiked black heels. With her tattoos covered and her hair a different colour, no one had even looked at her as she walked through the swarms of people for her target.

All she needed to do was trip at the perfect time, knock the suitcase that she was holding out of her hands and the suitcase that her target had been holding out of his.

Of course, it helped they were the exact same, except for one small detail. Hers had silver hardware, his had gold.

After the typical circle-jerk of her apologizing profusely while he assured her it was fine, she passed him the wrong suitcase and disappeared into the crowd. When she heard his surprised shout when he realized he wasn’t carrying _his_ suitcase, she reset his optics and made a beeline for her car waiting outside.

By the time he realized the extent of what had happened, she was gone.

Once the suitcase was safely in the dropbox, she called Takemura.

“Valerie?”

“Hey, baby, I’m on my way home. What did you want for dinner?”

“You are alright?”

“Goro, come on. I know _you_ doubt my abilities, but I’m pretty fuckin’ good at what I do.”

There was a pause, “something easy to stomach, please.”

“Pho?”

“Yes, that would be fine.”

“Be home in an hour.”

***

V had been expecting a lot of things when she opened the door to the apartment, but a gun to the face was not one of them.

“Babe, rude,” V pushed his gun away from her face, walking into the apartment and toward the couch.

“Valerie?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” V didn’t miss that he still had his gun drawn, and he was looking her over as if he wasn’t convinced, “you can’t be serious, Goro. Fuck, fine.”

V went through the settings for her optics, changing her eyes back to their natural green.

Takemura relaxed immediately, “you changed your hair, your tattoos…”

“Tattoos are buried under a pile of makeup,” V ran her fingers through her hair, turning so he could take a better look, “I needed a new hair colour, Arasaka knew I had green hair. I picked your favorite. Like it?”

“You look beautiful,” Takemura set his gun down, walking down the steps to stand next to her, “I apologize. I did not recognize you.”

“Oh?” V pulled the food from the containers, “not sure what to make of it when your street-rat girlfriend looks like a corpo?”

“I wish you would not speak of yourself in such a way,” Takemura sat next to her on the couch, “my mind is still muddled from last night, and I was surprised to see you without the designs across your skin.”

“If you ask me nicely, I can look like whatever you want,” V winked as she started to eat.

“Later.”

***

“I miss the tattoos.”

V chuckled, “want to help me get them back?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, give me a second to get undressed, and I’ll show you how.”

V walked over to the closet, stepping out of her shoes and slipping out of the dress, taking a moment to hang it back up.

“Your favorite?”

“One of them, yeah,” V didn’t bother to put anything back on, walking in her underwear to the bathroom with Takemura following closely behind her.

She grabbed two facecloths and turned on the water to fill the sink with steaming water and a few drops of makeup remover.

“Wet,” V instructed, “wring it out, and wipe.”

She wasn’t even slightly surprised that he immediately went for the bruise on her neck, very gently wiping the makeup away until the bright purple started to appear.

“Oh, it got darker,” V flexed her shoulder to get a better look, “damn, that’s a good one.”

“My apologies.”

“Are not needed,” V started washing the makeup from her other shoulder, “I like having your mark on me. Design a tattoo for me and I’ll get it done.”

“You would?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I will consider it.”

It took them both the better part of twenty minutes to remove all of the makeup, but Takemura relaxed further when her tattoos were back on display.

“You so silly, baby,” V sat on the edge of the sink, pulling him in for a hug, “how are you feeling?”

“Better,” Takemura kissed the bruise, “now that you are home and I have had something to eat.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave you today, but the money was good.”

“I understand, sometimes the work comes first.”

“Mmhmm,” V kissed his cheek, “ready to have a quiet night in?”

“Yes please.”

***

Takemura was restless, his fingers tracing her tattoos, the bruise on her neck, the line of her underwear, and back again.

“Alright?”

“Yes, why?”

“You aren’t usually this affectionate, in fact, you usually don’t touch me at all unless I touch you first.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Obviously not, if anything I wish you touched me more often.”

“Even in my marriage, I rarely initiated the first touch.”

 _Let’s unpack that,_ V rolled on her side to face him, “why not?”

“If Kei approached me, I knew I was wanted.”

“Ah, I get it. Saburo hand-picked you, and now you like it when you’re picked all the time. It makes you feel important.”

“I did not consider that.”

V shrugged one shoulder, reaching for his hand and kissing his knuckles, “for the record, Goro. For as long as you’re around, I’ll always pick you.”

Takemura looked stunned, his mouth dropping open, “truly?”

“Always. So please, know that every morning when I wake up and see you here, I’m choosing you, okay? I want you to touch me, I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

Takemura pulled her in for a kiss, something sweet and affectionate, “I am very glad I came home with you that day.”

“Me too,” V stroked his beard with her fingertips.

“I feel as if you know me better than I know myself,” Takemura studied her eyes, “and yet you do not judge me for the man I am.”

“I adore the man you are.”

“And I adore you,” Takemura kissed her again, pressing her back against the bed, “Valerie.”

V pulled his hair from the bun, flinging the elastic across the room as she kissed him, her fingers shaking his hair free of the twist.

“What is your obsession with my hair?”

“You look hot as fuck with it down, and it gives me something to hold onto,” V sighed as he kissed over the bruise, “yeah, you need to design a tattoo for me, and I’m going to put it right there.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” V tugged his hair, pulling his lips away from her neck so she could better see his face, “why do you still have pants on?”

“You still have underwear on.”

“Less clothing than you,” V pointed out, “naked. Now.”

Takemura smiled, shaking his head as he stood for just long enough to take off his pants and boxers. V took advantage of his distraction, sliding her underwear off and flinging it at him.

He glanced over his shoulder as the fabric hit his back, “troublemaker.”

“Better come punish me, Goro.”

Takemura growled as he crawled over her, taking her wrists in hand and pinning her to the bed, “I have captured you.”

“Oh no,” V played along, very aware of the huge smile on her face, “what should I do?”

“Give up, you are mine now.”

“Yours for as long as you want me,” V promised.

Takemura smiled, a slight upturn of his lips as he leaned down and kissed her again, letting her wrists free when she tugged gently.

V traced the lines of his cybernetics where the metal met skin down his back, over the curve of his ass to pull him closer.

“Any closer,” he whispered against her lips, “I will need to be inside of you.”

“Soon,” V let out a delighted moan as he rocked his hips, brushing his cock over her clit, “I want to do something, first.”

“What?”

“I’ll show you in a minute, you’re still thinking too much.”

V started to roll her hips with his, holding him in place with a firm grip as they slowly rocked together, Takemura showering her face and neck with kisses and whispers of affection.

V waited until she started to notice his composure slip, his thrusts getting rougher, the odd nip at her skin, and then she decided to make her next move.

“Give me your hand.”

He did without question, offering her his right hand while resting his weight on the other.

V captured his eyes with hers as she brought two of his fingers to her lips, licking at them with a wink before she took them into her mouth and teased them with her tongue.

It had the desired effect, and his eyes narrowed in on her mouth as he continued to roll his hips reflexively against her. She was soaked, she could feel it and _hear_ it with each movement.

When she was confident that _most_ of the reservations he normally carried had been tampered down thanks to lust, she pulled his fingers from her mouth, kissed his palm, and moved his hand down.

It wasn’t until she wrapped his cock with both his hand and hers that he clued in, a brilliant blush across his cheeks.

“ _Valerie_ ,” his voice was wrecked, deeper than she had ever heard it and it cracked at the end of her name, “I—”

V moved their hands together, a slow introduction to the idea. Takemura’s eyes closed, and his shoulders tensed as groaned low under his breath.

V did it again, and again, until they had moved past the initial shock. Once she was convinced that he wouldn’t stop, she pulled her hand away.

“How do you want me?”

“Touch yourself,” Takemura almost pleaded, “ _please_.”

V kissed him once, gently, and slipped her fingers between her legs with a soft sigh. He chased after her, bringing their lips together so he could catch her moans.

V couldn’t remember ever being this wet before, and the extra slide against her clit had her panting against his lips.

Takemura was nearly silent, short bursts of his breath against her lips whenever he broke the kiss.

“Was this how you imagined it?” V tangled her free hand in his hair, pulling him back so she could watch him, make sure he was telling the truth.

“Not quite.”

“What do we need to change?”

Takemura pushed himself up onto his knees, holding her hip with one hand as he stroked himself with the other. His cock was heavy and flushed in his hand, a bead of pre-cum dripping from the tip and landing just beside her fingers as she circled her clit.

 _Ah_ , V bit her lip, _he really wanted me to see everything_.

What a sight it was, too. Takemura’s hair down around his shoulders, his white eyes heated as they traveled from her face to her breasts, to where her fingers were working.

His cybernetics let out a soft _click_ each time he took a breath, the impressive framework of plates moving together like a wave as his ribs expanded. The muscles that remained around the chrome were tense, his legs flexed as he rocked slightly up into his fist.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” V made it very apparent as she admired him, “ _damn_ , Goro.”

He gasped as she said his name, his chin tucking into his chest as his hand moved faster, more pre-cum, deeper breaths.

“Shit,” V fought the urge to close her eyes as her orgasm started to build, reaching for his leg for some sort of purchase on the beautiful man in front of her.

“I need to hear you, Valerie, _please_.”

It was so intense that as the pleasure reached its peak her back arched, her nails digging into his thigh, his name ripped from her chest like a prayer as the waves rolled over her.

“ _Valerie,_ ” Takemura’s voice was urgent, “look at me, your eyes, please.”

V opened her eyes, not entirely sure when she had closed them, and forced herself to meet his intense gaze.

“Show me,” her voice was hoarse, a whisper, but he came immediately.

He lurched forward, his left hand by her face as he shielded her body with his, his eyes closed as he moaned softly, V absently aware of the cum hitting her breasts and stomach as his eyebrows furrowed while he dragged it out.

V cupped his jaw, kissing him softly, “ _beautiful_.”

His eyes flew open, meeting hers with a mix of surprise and gratitude, “I…do not know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, baby,” V assured him, “but you should take a look at your work.”

Takemura kissed her cheek before he pushed back to his knees, gently stroking her inner thighs as he looked at the cum across her stomach and chest.

He looked pleased, possessive, as he traced around each drop without disturbing it.

“Want to take a picture?”

“You would not be offended?”

“That I got to help you live out a fantasy? No, of course not. Just don’t show your friends.”

“I would not,” Takemura reached for his phone, pulling up the camera and taking a few pictures.

“Here,” V took it from him, taking a picture of her own showing the length of her body and her view of him, kneeling and looking well fucked and satisfied, “both sides of the story.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?”

“In all things, you have far exceeded my expectations, Valerie.”

The compliment seemed to carry more weight coming from Takemura, and she felt the heat in her cheeks as she smiled, “I’m glad.”

“Come,” Takemura stood, offering her his hand, “shower.”

V followed him to the bathroom, looking in the mirror as he turned on the water.

Yeah, red hair had been a _great_ idea.

“So,” V stepped under the water as it started to steam, “any other fantasies I could help you with?”

“Many,” Takemura took some soap in his hand, washing away any evidence of their activities.

“Will you tell me this time, or do I need to guess again?”

“I will tell you one, the rest you will need to guess.”

“Sounds like a challenge, sweetheart.”

“It is, my love.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the amazing writings at Lizzies, where I have found my home. 
> 
> Please don't hurt me.

“That’s beautiful,” V spoke softly as she watched Takemura paint, “what is it?”

“Plum blossoms,” Takemura answered, glancing over his shoulder at her, “a flower I miss terribly from home.”

“I can see why, I love the colour,” V kissed his cheek, “I’m going out for a bit, I need to get a new scope for the parade, can I get you anything while I’m out?”

“No, thank you, I am prepared.”

“Never doubted you for a second,” V stroked his hair, “see you soon?”

“Yes,” Takemura turned his chair to face her directly, studying her like a puzzle to be solved, “I find myself in shock that I came all the way to Night City just to find someone like you.”

“Oh, and what is someone like me?”

“Someone I find myself falling in love with,” Takemura spoke earnestly, “I am frightened of what awaits us at the parade, what might happen after.”

V let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “we’ll be okay, Goro. We’re both professionals, we know how to do this.”

“It is foolish of me,” Takemura looked at his hands clenched in his lap, “to hope that maybe we had a future after this.”

V kneeled in front of him, taking his tense hands in hers, “what brought this on?”

“This morning, while you were sleeping,” Takemura sighed, “I watched you rest and thought of a day when I might wake up and find you gone. The thought fills me with dread, Valerie.”

“I was talking to Emily, the lady that does my hair, the other day. I told her that I thought you wouldn’t want me, after. That we were too different, we live thousands of miles apart, and you wouldn’t want me to come with you. Goro, you’re one of the highest standing guards in Arasaka, I’m a street kid that doesn’t even understand why you add second parts to your first name in conversation. Hanako-sama? Seriously, I don’t even understand what that means.”

“If you would come with me,” Takemura spoke softly, like he was admitting a shameful secret, “I would teach you. We are different, but I still have much to learn from you.”

“Like?”

“How to live,” Takemura whispered, “Valerie, please, if we survive this, say you would come with me.”

“Oh shit,” Johnny appeared beside her, leaning against the wall, “he’s got it hard. You do, too. Might as well tell him.”

V swallowed heavily, “Goro, I—shit, babe, I adore you. I think it’ll be a terrible fuckin’ mistake for you to drag me back to Japan, and I think Yorinobu will probably have me killed, but if you want me there, I’ll come.”

“You will?” Takemura looked equal measure shocked and relieved.

“Of course I will,” V brought his hands to her face, kissing his palms, “I love you if you couldn’t tell.”

“I had hoped.” Takemura shook his head, “I am old and so different from what you know, I could not be sure.”

“Goro,” V waved around the room, “it’s sort of obvious. I made _us_ a home here. Do you think I just move in stray Samurai’s and make them all a fuckin’ painting corner and a shrine to their wives?”

Takemura chuckled low under his breath, “you have captured my heart, my mind, my spirit. If you will come with me, I will make us a home in Japan.”

“Well, depending on how it goes with the parade, and the chip, it sounds like I might need to pack,” V looked around the apartment, “I hate packing.”

“I will do it for you,” Takemura cupped her jaw, pulling her forward for a kiss, “Valerie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” V kissed his lips, his cheek, and when she stood the top of his head, “does that mean you’ll come drinking with me again?”

“No.”

***

“I’m going to kill him,” V rode her bike through the streets as fast as she dared take it in the rain, “living with me for _weeks_ and nowhere in there does he think to mention kidnapping?”

“This is pretty fucked,” Johnny agreed from somewhere inside her head.

“Christ, what the fuck has he got us into?”

V almost lost control of the bike as she pulled up outside of the safehouse, the tires slipping as she tried to stop too quickly.

“Good luck, V.”

***

“You should not have returned! You will die here with me!” Takemura was shouting over the gunfire and explosions.

“Oh yeah, leaving you behind was totally an option,” V grabbed him by the shirt, “hurry up, the relic is throwing a fit from getting hit, I don’t have long before I’m on the floor.”

V jumped through the hole in the floor, taking out the Arasaka guard with her mantis blades on the way down.

“V, this is not safe.”

“What isn’t safe,” V caught the grenade thrown in their direction and threw it back, “is fuckin’ lying to your input about what the plan is during a major mission. If we get out of here, I’m going to fuckin’ kill you, Goro.”

V loved fighting. Trained or not, she had learned enough over her years on the street that she was a powerful combination of hacking, blades, and handguns. With how angry she was right at this second, she was right in her element as she cut down the guards that stood in her way.

The malfunction intensified, and she staggered, leaning against one of the walls as she heard Takemura shoot someone to her left.

“Here,” Johnny shouted, at her, waving toward the door.

V took the last guard between her and freedom with a well-aimed swing of her mantis blades and fell to her knees.

“Be careful,” Takemura shouted at her, looking back into the building as the guards started to collect themselves, “we must go different ways! Alone we have a better chance!”

“Really?” V swore, trying to push herself to her knees.

“Then go! Now!”

V watched Takemura’s back until her vision went black.

***

V stared at the selfie that Takemura had sent her, relief washing over her as for the first time since they had parted ways.

 _Glad you’re in one piece_ , V sent back, _I miss you_.

V read the responses as they came through, leaning against the wall in her apartment and sliding to the ground next to Kei’s shrine.

“You’re going to go for it? With Hanako?”

“Do you have any other ideas?” V turned to Johnny, exhausted and still dirty from their short stay in the motel.

“Literally anything else.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t like it,” V sighed.

“Sorry, V. I don’t think there are any good options, but ‘Saka is the worst.”

“I get it.”

***

One day turned to two, to three, to four, with no further communication from Takemura. V continued like the parade had never happened, helping Panam with the Aldecaldos, the Fixers around town, general work to make eddies.

Today had been the worst of it, and as she dragged herself home from Pacifica she found herself wondering if what they had was even real, or if when she opened the door to the apartment that she would find the paintings gone, Kei’s shrine missing.

Maybe it was just a fever dream, brought on by Johnny and the chip. Maybe Takemura hadn’t existed at all.

Going home was harder without him there.

“Nearly five days.”

V hit the button for the elevator, waiting for it to make its slow crawl up to her floor, “five days?

“Since I last saw you smile.”

“You’re in my head,” V pulled out a cigarette, “do I feel much like smiling?”

“I get it, but all this for some ‘Saka?”

V glared at him, “you blew up a fuckin’ _tower_ for your girl. You really want to lecture me on heartbreak, Johnny?”

Johnny held up his hand defensively, “I’m just sayin’, you have other things to worry about right now.”

“Shut up,” V walked off the elevator, ignoring Wilson and Fred as she made her way toward the stairs, “you know what he meant to me.”

“V, did you really think it was going to work out?”

“No,” V braced herself before she opened the door, tamping down the flame of hope that would burn in her core whenever she saw the door. The _possibility_ that he might be there teasing her just enough that harder than she needed to, she pressed the button for the door.

It was empty. Of course, it was.

V moved on auto-pilot, undressing and setting her dirty clothes aside, grabbing something new to wear before she walked into the bathroom to shower.

She flinched when she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her natural green eyes reflecting all of the heartbreak. She had kept them natural, a silly hope in the back of her mind that if he was out there, watching her, that he would see how much she missed him.

V turned on the hot water for the shower, and while she waited for the steam, she turned them back to the solid black she preferred.

The bruise on her neck was almost entirely gone now, the last physical reminder she had of their nights together. It was just a shadow, barely noticeable even under the harsh fluorescent lights in her bathroom.

The shower did little to chase the chill from her bones that the ice bath under Pacifica had put there, and it wasn’t until she pulled the fabric over her face that she realized it was one of his shirts.

V took a minute to pull it back up to her nose, inhaling deeply, only stopping when the burn behind her eyes told her that she was going to be in tears if she continued.

V opened the shutters to the window, giving the small orchid the last few hours of sunlight for the day. She found a bottle of water on the desk and watered the plant, turning it so it had more light on the green leaves.

V took a moment to wipe down the picture frame, still scrolling through the pictures of Takemura and Kei, wiping away the dust that had gathered.

“I guess he was always more yours than mine,” V looked at the beautiful woman as she moved past, “if you see him before I do, tell him I miss him.”

V sat in front of the half-finished canvass, looking at the soft pinks of the plum flower, the unfinished stems. It seemed bizarre that such a stern man had painted it, out of character almost, but as she remembered the reverent way he would touch her it seemed apt.

V forced herself to stand, walk over to the bed and sit on the edge.

“You didn’t eat today,” Johnny reminded, “and you had a pretty bad malfunction. You should at least order a pizza.”

V nodded without speaking, playing with the dog tags around her neck, a reminder of his promise.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“You won’t leave me, right?” V glanced up and tried to blink through the tears, “like Jackie did, or Goro?”

“I’ll try real hard not to,” Johnny sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder with his fist, “you need to eat, V.”

“Okay,” V pulled out her phone, checking the messages before she brought the phone to her ear.

She ordered Japanese, instead.

***

 _I’m home_ , V typed out, _I miss you._

It was the same message she had sent for the past five nights. There had never been a response.

V stretched out on the bed, rolling to face the wall.

“I’m worried about you, princess,” Johnny spoke from beside her.

V took a long breath, “you don’t need to be. I’ll be gone soon, anyway.”

***

The idea had come to her the next morning, and she grabbed the small canvas from the easel on the way out the door.

Her normal tattoo artist was open, thankfully, and excited to try the watercolour design.

“Your neck?”

“Right here,” V pointed to the leftovers of the bruise, “same colours, same style, don’t change anything.”

“No problem. Someone important paint this? It doesn’t match your other work.”

“Yeah,” V sat still as the large machine was set over her, “I just wanted it as a reminder, you know?”

“Something happen to them?”

“They’re gone now,” V swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“Sorry to hear that, choom.”

“Thanks.”

Johnny sat by her feet, “it’s going to look nice when it’s done.”

“I hope so,” V closed her eyes and let the whirr of the machines distract her for a while.

***

“Shit,” V whispered urgently as her vision started to swim, “why now?”

“They’ve been worse since Pacifica,” Johnny kept pace with her as she tried to walk with purpose back to the apartment.

“I noticed,” V grit out as she staggered, she was almost there now.

Johnny appeared next to her door, “come on, kid, inside before you get robbed.”

V stumbled into the apartment, heading toward the bathroom as a wave of nausea washed over her. Emptying her stomach in a fountain of blood as she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet.

“Fuck, kid,” Johnny sat beside her, “think the tattoo yesterday made it worse? Shook it up or something?”

V shrugged, “not a ripper. I don’t know.”

The second round was just as much blood as the first, and it left a metallic taste in her mouth that was nothing short of disgusting.

V reached blindly, flushing the toilet and forcing herself to stand, leaning heavily over the sink as she turned on the tap.

Her reflection looked like something out of a horror movie, her dark red hair over her shoulders, black eyes, and an ample amount of blood over her chin and coming from her nose. V pulled her ruined shirt over her head, holding the fabric under the water and using it to wipe her face.

V’s eyes wandered to the tattoo, mostly healed thanks to modern technology, and closed her eyes to remember Takemura’s face when she had taken him painting for the first time.

V swayed, an unintentional step backward and her back hit the tile, sliding down to sit on the floor.

Johnny sat beside her, concern across his face, “V?”

“Don’t mind me,” V gripped her shirt hard in her hands, aware that she was trembling as she took in a deep breath.

She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she tried to calm herself, another deep breath.

She was dying.

V tried to calm herself, another slow breath.

She was _alone_.

V changed tactics, counting to ten in her mind.

She had no idea where Takemura was, if he was still safe, or if Arasaka had found him.

The scream that ripped from her chest _hurt_ , and she curled around herself, blood-soaked shirt still in her hands as she sobbed.

“Easy,” Johnny tried to soothe her, “easy, kid. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

V felt another scream bubble in her chest, a knife through her heart. She didn’t hold this one back, her face upturned as she screamed her hurt into the universe. If there was a God, she wanted them to hear it. She wanted them to know that they had finally found the thing it took to break her.

V let the pieces of herself fall to the ground, curling up on her side on the bathroom floor as she sobbed, Johnny’s hand on her shoulder as he supported her.

“I’m sorry, V,” Johnny whispered, “wish things could have worked out differently.”

V couldn’t find her voice to answer him.

***

If her door could have slammed open, it would have. It was reflex that had V pushing away whoever grabbed her from the floor, her mantis blades springing from her arms before she even got a look at the intruder.

“Valerie, stop.”

V stood frozen as she looked at Takemura standing by the door, his eyes wide with shock but _healthy_ , and _alive_ in front of her.

“Goro?” V put the blades away, watching him cautiously, “what are you doing here?”

“I tried to call,” Takemura took a step forward and she took one back, “when the phone answered, all I could hear was screaming. I came as fast as I could. What happened?”

He took another step forward, and she backed up again, holding her hand up to stop his approach.

“Valerie?”

“Don’t call me that,” V looked over his pristine suit, the shine in his hair. Wherever he had been, he had been safe and taken care of.

“I do not understand,” Takemura stopped, looking around the apartment for any signs of a fight.

“You don’t understand,” V felt her heartbreak turn into anger, “I’m _dying_ , _alone_ , and for the past week I’ve been fucking terrified that you had been hurt. Of course I had no idea because _you never fucking answered me_.”

V screamed the last words at him, and he flinched at her anger.

“This is how you treat the woman who _captured your heart_ ,” V seethed, “you let them worry themselves sick thinking that you died? You know how much it hurts to lose someone you love, Goro. Fuck you for doing that to me.”

V walked away from him, grabbing her cigarettes from the coffee table and lighting one with shaking hands.

“Please,” Takemura took a tentative step forward, “let me explain.”

“Get fucked, Takemura. You got what you wanted, you’re back with Arasaka, you can leave the street trash in the gutter.”

“You are not street trash,” Takemura was losing his temper, his voice a growl.

“So what am I then? Cause apparently I’m not important enough for a single text message.”

“I was trying to keep you safe—”

“Dying alone in a shitty apartment in Watson,” V nodded as she took a drag, “seems safe. Seems caring. Everyone likes dying alone, I hear it builds character.”

V fought the urge to spit out a cutting remark about Kei, holding her tongue as she watched him approach.

“Do you know,” V shot at him, “I had to go to Pacifica, to the _Voodoo Boys_? They tried to kill me. I think they did, actually, and Johnny brought me back online. You know what I had to do after that? I had to go into a series of tunnels, find some absolute _bitch_ of a woman, get put into an ice bath, and pushed _past the blackwall_. Almost died after that, too. Johnny saved me again. Why? Oh yeah, cause _you weren’t fucking there._ I swear to God, Takemura, if you fuckin’ touch me right now I will cut your fuckin’ head off. I took down Oda, I can take you down just the same.”

Takemura stood across from her now with only the coffee table between them.

“Please,” he was pleading, “please let me speak with you.”

“Give me one reason why I should.”

Takemura started to move around the table, and V took a step to the side to avoid him getting any closer, “what I said to you, my heart, my spirit, my mind, they are yours. I meant it.”

“You left me to die alone,” V screamed at him, absently wondering if her neighbours could hear, “are you insane? How is that fuckin’ loving, Goro? How? What part of that is acceptable to you? I ran back through a swarm of Arasaka troops to save you and you couldn’t even spare a _message?_ ”

Takemura sighed, sitting heavily on the couch, “I was asked to stay away from you.”

“Figures, whatever Arasaka says, goes. Loving girlfriend comes last, I get it.”

“Clearly not,” Takemura said softly, “as I am here.”

V sat across from him; her arms crossed over her chest as a barrier. She fiercely wished she was wearing a shirt, rather than just a sports bra.

“Every day I asked,” Takemura explained, “if I may message you, let you know I was alright. Every day I was told no, until today. When I called, heard you screaming, I broke a direct order to come.”

V glared at him as she smoked, “you know the difference between you and me? I wouldn’t have asked. I would have just fuckin’ called.”

Takemura winced, “perhaps you are braver.”

“Or maybe I just love you more,” V stubbed out her cigarette.

“Impossible.”

“Oh, really?” V gestured to the shrine over her shoulder, “I took care of your wife for you, while you were away. I watered the flowers, lit the candle, kept her picture clean.”

Takemura looked past her, “you did?”

“Of course I fuckin’ did,” V scowled at him, “what the hell do you take me for? You had spent what, days? Telling me how much you loved her. Did you think I would abandon her like you abandoned me in the fucking gutter outside a shitty hotel?”

“In many ways, I am a failure,” Takemura spoke softly, “I failed Kei, Saburo-sama, and now you. Kei is gone, as is Saburo-sama, I can only hope to make amends with you.”

“And tomorrow? You’re going to leave and head back there and then…what? Another week no word?”

“No,” Takemura shook his head, “Hanako-sama told me that if I left tonight, I could no longer rely on the Arasaka safe houses. I will be back here, with you.”

V studied his face for any signs that he might be lying and found none.

“If you will still have me,” Takemura looked sheepish, “I can not tell what you are feeling when your eyes look like that. If you would—”

“No,” V answered firmly, “black eyes stay. I’m feeling betrayed, heartbroken, angry, and unsure, if you want to know. I’m trying to decide if you’re someone I can trust.”

“You have no reason to believe me, but I promise you can trust me.”

“You broke my heart into a million little bits, Goro. I thought you were dead.”

“Believe me when I say I was counting the seconds until I could see you again. Look,” Takemura reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small notebook and sliding it across the table to her.

V waited until he had sat up again before she reached for it and opened it to the first page.

A picture of her face looked back at her, hastily drawn in pen. V turned the page and found another one, this one more refined, a picture of her sleeping, hand outstretched. It matched the painting he had done.

Each page was a new picture, V laughing, V in the little black dress, her eyes, her tattoos. Page after page of small drawings that must have taken hours to complete.

“I’ll see your notebook,” V tossed it on the table and moved her hair and the strap to her sports bra, “and raise you a tattoo.”

Takemura lurched forward before he thought better of it and took his seat again, “my painting?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, you can come and see it. Just don’t touch me.”

Takemura moved to sit next to her cautiously, his eyes taking in every detail of the pink flower, “beautiful.”

“Of course it is, you painted it.”

Takemura’s hands twitched in his lap and he fought the urge to touch her, “I am a fool, V, but a fool who loves you.”

V felt the fight leave her, “well, I’m pissed as hell, but I love you, too.”

“I have wanted to hold you since the moment I left,” Takemura turned his hand palm up but left it on his leg, a tentative offering.

V studied his face, the furrow of his brow, the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted now that she could see him up close.

“Have you been sleeping?”

“No,” he shook his head, “not eating, either.”

“Me either,” V reached over, linking her pinky finger with his, it was all she was willing to offer him right now, “Johnny made me order food the other day. I got Japanese and cried over it.”

“I switched from tea to coffee, drank it black because it reminded me of you.”

“I’ve been wearing your shirts because they smell like you.”

“I told an Arasaka employee to _get fucked_.”

“You didn’t,” V snorted, covering her face with her hand.

“I did. He was…not impressed.”

“That’s pretty funny, but I got you beat,” V nudged him with her shoulder, “I used my patience, and forgave someone who hurt me.”

“I disobeyed an order,” Takemura nudged her back, “to find the one I love.”

“I missed you, Goro.”

“And I, you.”

***

Takemura was struggling to stay awake, his hand still tightly holding hers as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Come on,” V pulled him to standing, “bed.”

“I will get a blanket.”

“For?”

“The couch?”

“Don’t be stupid,” V waved him off and walked to the bathroom, “in bed, with me.”

“You are certain?”

“Duh,” V called back as she started to brush her teeth.

V could hear Takemura opening the closet, going through his nightly routine of changing into soft cotton pants.

“Glad your man is back?”

“Very,” V answered Johnny.

“You’re going to go with Arasaka, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” V turned to face him, “sorry.”

“I get it,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “I don’t like it, not one bit, but I get it.”

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being there today.”

“Made you a promise,” Johnny pointed to the dog tags, “meant it.”

“May I join you?”

V nodded, moving to the side so Takemura could pick up his toothbrush, enjoying the domesticity of having him home.

Takemura watched her closely, trying to get a read from her eyes and finding nothing. V could see how it was irritating him, the furrow of his brow as he looked at her face.

She rinsed out her mouth and stood behind him, kissing his shoulder before she changed her eyes back, meeting his in the mirror.

“Better,” he spoke around his toothbrush.

“I’ll see you in a second,” V walked from the bathroom toward the bed, sorting the pillows so it wasn’t obvious she had been holding his while he had been away, pulling back the sheets.

She wandered over to the gun room, tossing her sports bra, pants, and underwear in the wash, deciding to forgo pyjamas and go to bed nude.

V didn’t miss how Takemura watched her as she started to turn off the lights, shut the shutters of the window, turn off the radio. It wasn’t long before he joined her, picking up various containers around the apartment, tidying up any garbage he found.

Once the apartment was respectable V waved for him to follow her, slipping under the sheets and turning on her side to face him.

“May I ask,” Takemura pulled the covers over them both, “why were you screaming when I called?”

“The sound of my heart breaking, I think,” V spoke softly, “I was feeling sick, I was scared, I had this thought that maybe Arasaka had killed you. Just sort of…broke…I guess.”

Takemura frowned, “am I worth such pain?”

“You heard me in a moment where I thought I was alone. It was about as real as it gets, so yeah, I think you are.”

“I would spend every night waiting for your message,” Takemura kept his hands to himself but shifted closer, “so I knew you were safe. One night you were many hours later than normal, and I was…frightened. I have already lost Kei, I could not bear to lose you as well.”

V reached for him, wrapping her arm over his waist as she tucked her face against his neck, “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know,” Takemura tentatively stroked her back, “I deserve it.”

“What you deserve is a hard kick to the nuts.”

“Please do not do that.”

“You leave me like that again and I will.”

“Understood,” Takemura pulled back just slightly, “may I kiss you?”

V had to blink to clear the memory of the first time he had asked her that, his fear and uncertainty clear on his face as he had leaned in. It seemed like years ago rather than weeks, and for a second V was staggered by how much had changed, and now that he was back, how little. He was just as uncertain, unsure, and she still found him just as endearing.

“Yes.”

Takemura’s breath hitched as their lips met, kissing her like she was something precious, something fragile.

After her breakdown today, V supposed he was right.

It wasn’t heated, not like their kisses usually were, but it spoke to such deep longing that V found herself wishing it didn’t need to end.

The need to breathe won out, Takemura pulling away with swollen lips, kissing the bright pink flower on her shoulder.

“I love you, Valerie.”

“I love you, too, Goro.”

“Tomorrow,” Takemura brushed the hair from her face, “we will spend the day together. After that, we will meet with Hanako-sama, and make a plan. Yorinobu must pay for his crime, and you must find a resolution for the relic.”

“Sex first,” V kissed his cheek, “then relic.”

Takemura chuckled, pulling her to cuddle with him as he rolled onto his back, “I am glad to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re home, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JustAnotherSnakeCult - thanks to her peer pressure.

Takemura was still sleeping when V woke up, breathing deeply with his hair fanned out around him, he looked peaceful and calm, something neither of them had much of over the past few days. V reached for her phone, taking a quick picture. If he left again, she wanted to make sure that she had more memories to keep with her.

“Goro,” V spoke softly, trying not to startle him, “it’s like 10 AM sweetheart, we should get some breakfast.”

His eyebrows furrowed and he woke with a start, sitting upright taking gasping breaths,

“Easy,” V pat his back, “just me.”

“Valerie?” he rubbed his eyes like he was unsure he was actually seeing her, “you’re here?”

“Well technically I own the place, so yeah. You don’t remember coming over last night?”

“I thought it was a dream,” Takemura reached for her, one hand on her thigh under the blanket, “I am very glad to see you.”

V tucked his hair behind his ear, “hungry?”

“Yes,” Takemura moved faster than she had anticipated, and suddenly she was on her back with him leaning over her, “I missed you.”

“And I missed you,” V pulled him in for a kiss, “we need to get an alarm clock, so I stop scaring you when I need to wake you up.”

“It will wear off,” Takemura kissed her forehead, “I did not lash out at Kei. I am accustomed to being alone, but I will adjust.”

V didn’t have the heart to tell him how unlikely it was that she would be around long enough for him to _need_ to adjust. The burning in her chest from the malfunction the day before a very present reminder that she was on her last legs.

“Breakfast?”

“Shower, first,” Takemura kissed her cheek, “you have someone’s blood on your neck.”

“Mine,” V sighed, “shit. I thought I got it all.”

“Yours?”

“New side effect of the chip,” V tapped it gently, “I’ve been pukin’ blood on top of coughing it up. Like…a lot of blood.”

“For how long?”

“Few days?” V didn’t miss the flicker of concern across his face, “I meet with Hanako tomorrow, I’m not long for the world.”

“We will find a way,” Takemura promised, “We are destined to stay together.”

“Fuck, that’s an awful lot of confidence for someone who didn’t even message me for a week,” V slipped out of his grip and headed toward the shower, “still, I wonder if I should check in with Vik?”

“Yes,” Johnny appeared in the bathroom as she walked in.

Takemura followed her, noticing the blood-soaked shirt on the floor from the day before, “yes, I think it wise.”

“Alright,” V turned on the water, “shower, Vik, breakfast, sex. Anything to add?”

“I would like to paint today.”

“Shower, Vik, breakfast, sex, paint, sex,” V stepped under the water, “sound good?’

“Lunch?” Takemura suggested with a smile, “dinner?”

“We might make time, sure.”

“Sex is the priority?”

“Sex is the priority,” V confirmed, washing the blood from her skin, “joining me?”

“If I am welcome.”

“Always.”

***

“Hey, kid,” Vik greeted her warmly, “uh, Takemura, right?”

“Yes,” Takemura nodded, “hello.”

“What brings you by?”

“I’m pukin’ up blood,” V leaned against his desk, “a lot of it.”

“Shit,” Vik waved to the chair, “I’ll take a look, but you know what I’m going to say.”

“Mmhmm,” V climbed into the chair, jacking in when Vik offered her the cable, “I’ve got a meeting with someone tomorrow, hopefully, they can help.”

“Has she been acting any different?” Vik asked Takemura, “strange at all?”

“He was on a work trip,” V answered for him, “away for the past week.”

“Are you more aggressive than normal?” Vik directed his questions to her instead, “any different behaviors that come out of nowhere?”

“Addicted to cigarettes now, not like the normal _hey, maybe I’ll have one cause the sex is good_ , more like the, _I might kill someone if I don’t get a cigarette,_ kinda thing. Johnny, I’m sure.”

“Yep,” Johnny appeared beside her, “and your cough is worse.”

“Cough is worse,” V added, “my vision is bad.”

“It’s pretty much what we thought,” Vik turned the monitor so she could see the scans, “you’re dying, kid. You’ve got days, maybe.”

“Figured,” V watched the colour drain from Takemura’s face, “thanks, Vik. Just wanted to make sure.”

“I’m sorry, V. I wish I could do more, I really do.”

“It’s alright, not your fault I was suckered in by Dex.”

“I’d like to give him a piece of my mind,” Vik shook his head, “first Jack, now this? Hope he gets a bullet to the brain.”

“Already taken care of,” Takemura growled.

“Oh, well, good,” Vik pat Takemura’s shoulder on the way back to watching the fight, “can you make sure I know what happens? I’d like to know.”

“If I can’t, I’m sure Goro will.”

“Yes,” Takemura agreed, “of course.”

“What are your plans for the day?” Vik looked between them.

“Well,” V was tempted to detail the plans, “we’re starting with breakfast.”

“Then?”

“A relaxing afternoon at home,” Takemura cut V off before she could answer him.

“Yeah, what he said,” V laughed, “see you, Vik.”

“Good luck, kid.”

***

Things had been tentative all morning, which wasn’t unusual after a fight, but Takemura seemed more restless than normal. He picked up his cup, twisted it in his hands, glanced at the TV, back to her, the TV again.

He took a deep breath, played with the cuffs of his fitted suit, brushed hair that hadn’t fallen from his face, and there was the tug at the side of his cheek, the one that only came when he was trying to hide something.

“Are you okay?”

Takemura looked at her over his cup of coffee, “why are you asking me?”

“Because I saw your face in Vik’s clinic, and I know after Kei that this must be hard to deal with.”

“It is difficult to express. This is not something I wished to go through twice.”

“I bet, I think this will be like my third time dying,” V took a sip of her coffee, “life is a lot of things, but it sure ain’t fair.”

“I do not believe that life is meant to be fair,” Takemura reached for her hand, holding it over the table, “if life was fair, we would not take the time we need to appreciate the beauty around us. What is joy without despair?”

“Pretty poetic, Goro,” V traced the cybernetics in his hand with her thumb, “maybe you should try writing next. It would complement the painting.”

“Perhaps,” Takemura took a deep breath, “when Kei was sick, she took a sudden turn and slipped away when I still had much to say. Now that I know you only have few days left, I have many things to say and can not find the words to express them.”

“I’m not dead yet,” V sat back as Tom brought over their breakfast, “you still have time.”

“I hope you are right.”

***

V was stretched out on the bed nude as Takemura painted her, “do you think there’s an afterlife, Goro?”

“I do not know, but hope so.”

“So if there _is_ , and I end up hanging out with Kei, how the hell am I supposed to introduce myself? I sort of feel like the other woman.”

“Your name would be a good start,” there was a small smile on Takemura’s face the next time he looked for reference.

“Hey, Kei, nice to meet you. My name is V, I’ve been fuckin’ your husband. Nope, doesn’t work.”

“If you left out everything after _my name is V_ you would be fine.”

“Jokes on you, you’re going to find us in the afterlife and we’re going to be waiting. You’re going to have two grumpy women to take care of.”

“Are you not frightened?”

“Not really,” V answered with a shrug, “I feel sick almost all the time now, I’m tired. Sort of feels like time, you know? I wish I had more time with you, though.”

“Hanako-sama will know what to do, I am sure of it.”

“Well, if she doesn’t,” V was proud that she managed to keep her voice level, “don’t forget me, okay?”

“Never,” Takemura set down his paintbrush, crossing the room to sit with her on the bed, “how could I forget you, Valerie? You brought me back to life.”

“I think that was you bringing me back to life if I remember correctly,” V reached for him and he came willingly, “as we rushed through traffic with Arasaka trying to kill us.”

“I have been as you say _going through the motions_ since I lost Kei. After meeting you, I feel as if I’m seeing in colour for the first time in years.”

“You’re such a softy,” V chuckled, “you are far more suited for life as an artist than a guard.”

“Maybe,” Takemura agreed, kissing her palm as she reached for his face, “but watching Saburo-sama was a great honor. I miss him.”

“Sort of like a dad, right? Brought you under his wing, taught you how to fly.”

“Yes.”

V pulled Takemura against her chest, stroking his hair, “this past month hasn’t been very fair to either of us, huh?”

“No,” Takemura traced the lines of her tattoos, “and I fear it may be crueler still.”

“Me too,” V kissed the top of his head, “by the way, we’ve been home for like _two hours_ , and I haven’t had _one_ orgasm yet. You’re slacking as a boyfriend.”

Takemura chuckled, dropping his fingers lower to stroke her clit in soft circles, “may I make it up to you?”

“You better,” V spread her legs to give him more room, “at least twice.”

***

V hadn’t been imagining it.

At first, she wasn’t sure, with the issues with her vision it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to see shadows out of the corner of her eye, but it had been constant today.

V kept her eye on the glass of the window displays of the shops they walked by until she confirmed her suspicions and stopped Takemura to look into one of the windows.

“Look how pretty,” V pointed at a random necklace in one of the windows.

“Very nice,” Takemura agreed, “though not in your style.”

“I don’t know about that, look closer.”

“Hm?”

V gave him a pointed look, keeping her back to where she had last seen their shadow, “look closer.”

Takemura gave her a puzzled arch of his eyebrow but leaned forward to look into the glass at the truly ugly necklace sitting against its velvet display stand.

“Oda is following us,” V whispered when Takemura’s ear was level with her mouth, “he has been all day. Is he one of Hanako’s, or one of Yorinobu’s?”

“Hanako,” Takemura whispered, pointing at the ring beside the necklace, “still, unusual he would be sent here.”

“Want to play a game with him?”

“How?”

“We’ll catch him,” V pointed out something else, “he’s pretty close. Want to see if he realizes I’m onto him?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect, follow my lead,” V took Takemura’s hand, arching her eyebrow and pulling him into the nearby alley, “you stand right at the end, in the corner. I’m headed up to the roof, I’ll drop down behind him.”

“He won’t fall for such a simple trick.”

“Yes he will,” V hopped onto the dumpster, “he’s been told to keep an eye on us, if you’re out of view for long enough, he’ll come looking. Stay out of sight, and he’ll come through here.”

“We can try, but I warn you that Oda does not have much patience.”

“Yeah, well, I kicked his ass before, I can do it again,” V pulled herself up on the roof, keeping low.

Now, she just needed to wait.

***

It went just as she had expected.

Oda had checked the time, frowned, and crossed the street toward the alley. His first mistake had been wearing a suit, it was a nice suit, sure, and it complimented his lean figure. The thing was no one in Watson wore a suit, Takemura stood out enough, even with his jacket on over the pressed shirt that he wore.

Oda marched like a soldier, and his dark suit clearly identified him as Arasaka, so as he moved to the sidewalk, the people of Watson moved out his way like he was a wolf hunting sheep. Watching him cautiously, and keeping their distance.

He walked into the alleyway with the same sort of arrogant confidence that he had carried himself with when he had attacked her at the parade. He was certain he was going to catch them, take them by surprise, and the hunt had him dropping his guard.

V waited until he was almost level with Takemura before she jumped down behind him, they had him boxed in, and it only took him a split-second to realize it.

“Oda,” V drawled, walking up behind him, “what can we do for you, darling?”

Oda swore under his breath in Japanese and Takemura chuckled, “Oda-kun, now bested _twice_ by V.”

“Don’t rub it in, babe, it’s rude.”

“Your first victory was simple _luck_ ,” Oda glared at her, his unusual blue-white eyes cutting into her.

Or they would have been if she had cared, but as it was, she struggled to keep the smile off of her face as he nearly trembled with his unleashed urge to punch her. His fists were tight at his side, ready to lash out, so V judged her distance and stood just outside his reach.

“And this time?” V pulled out a cigarette and lit it, “I noticed you were following us before Goro did.”

Oda scowled but didn’t answer.

“Were you sent to watch me or Goro?”

“You,” Oda crossed his arms over his chest, “Hanako-sama was not confident that you would attend your appointment tomorrow. I was instructed to guarantee you did.”

V laughed, loudly, “you think you’d get me from Goro if I said no? Cute. You got sloppy assuming I wouldn’t be looking for someone watching us. I’m an NC native, Oda, I look for cops like it’s a second job.”

“I am simply following orders, street rat.”

“Oda,” Takemura’s voice was a growl, “enough.”

Oda frowned but didn’t speak, maintaining his glare with a steady unblinking gaze. It was sort of creepy if V was honest.

“Well, family reunion,” V took a long drag, “I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise. Does that mean you can go home?”

“No.”

“Right,” V flicked the cigarette away, “one thing to do.”

V pulled out her phone and dialed out to the number that Hanako had been contacting her with, it rang only once, and then the line picked up.

“V.”

“Hanako-sama,” V fought the urge to cackle when Oda’s eyes widened, “sorry, I have no idea if that’s right. I have a quick question for you.”

“It is right,” Hanako sounded vaguely amused if anything, “yes?”

“I could have _sworn_ I saw Oda kicking it around Watson, I’m assuming you’ve put a tail on me now that Takemura is back, you want to make sure we’re not going to skip NC, right? Head to Militech?”

“Yes.”

“Can you just…tell him to find us? I feel bad for the kid, we’ve been tucked in my place for most of the morning. He’s probably hungry. He can sleep on our couch and I’ll meet you in the morning.”

“If you can find him,” Hanako answered, “you may take him with you.”

“Preem, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hanako hung up the call without a farewell, and V stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

“We should get off the road,” V pointed up to the roof, “one ‘Saka following me is bad enough, two is going to alert Yorinobu that something is up. Rooftop walk?”

“I don’t understand,” Oda looked between them, “why did you not tell Hanako-sama that you had found me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get in shit,” V pulled out her gun, shooting the latch that held the ladder to the nearby fire exit up, “if Takemura finds you, it’s not a big deal because he trained you. If _I_ find you after I kicked your ass the first time, they might think less of you.”

“Considerate,” Takemura nodded, gesturing for Oda to follow V up the steps.

“Why would you do that?”

“Want me to call her back?” V offered, “and let her know that a street rat caught her personal guard?”

“No,” Oda answered quickly.

“Good, so shut up,” V glanced around the rooftops, getting a feel for where she was within the city, “it’s getting late, why don’t we head home, I’ll order food. Oda, I’ve got a couch you can sleep on, and then we’ll go together to Embers tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Takemura looked to Oda, “coming?”

Oda looked between them before nodding, “yes.”

***

“Damn, V, you got two now?”

V waved at Coach Fred, pointing to Oda, “Takemura’s son.”

“Ah, nice. Have a good night, V.”

“See you later,” V weaved through the people, and up the stairs.

“I am not his son,” Oda growled at her.

V fought the urge to slap him, her nerves building as she got closer to her apartment. Oda would judge her for it, without a doubt. V could only hope his uneducated opinion didn’t carry too much weight with Takemura.

“I know you’re not, idiot,” V opened the door, very grateful that Takemura had helped her tidy up after their afternoon of sex, “in.”

Oda stepped into the apartment with a disdainful wince, “this is where you have been staying, Takemura-san?”

“Hey, fuck you, princess,” V lit another cigarette as she walked in, “for Watson, this practically a palace.”

“Disgusting.”

“So is your ability with your mantis blades but I didn’t make fun of _you_ , punk. Sit down and shut up.”

“You dare—”

“Enough,” Takemura stood between them, “this is not ideal, but it will be worse if you spend the night arguing.”

“Your son has a bad attitude,” V flipped Oda off before she walked over to the window and opened the shutters so the orchid could get some light, “move your gangly-ass out of my sunlight, Oda. You’re blocking my flower.”

Oda turned, looking at the small flower on the table, the candle, the picture frame, “what is this?”

“None of your business unless Goro wants to share,” V turned on her computer to order dinner, “fuckin’ shitty attitude, Goro. Don’t know how you put up with him.”

“We have worked together for some time,” Takemura turned some of the nude paintings that had been leaning against the wall around to conceal them from Oda’s critical eye, “that is a space that V made for Kei.”

“ _You_ did this?” Oda pointed to the shrine.

“Watch your tone,” V waved Takemura over, “help me, I don’t know what your child eats.”

“I am _not_ his child.”

“Dipshit if I knew about his wife do you not think that I _know_ you’re not his child? You’re acting like one, though, so sit your ass down and _shut the fuck up_ before I zero you.”

“You couldn’t before.”

“No, not couldn’t, _didn’t_. Goro asked me to spare you, which is why I shot out your knees instead of your face.”

Oda stomped over to the couch, sitting heavily on the cushions and ignoring her.

“Stop teasing him,” Takemura whispered in her ear, “he has a temper.”

“I am very aware,” V let Takemura pick their dinner before she ordered it for delivery, “little shit.”

“How do you afford this?” Oda asked as he looked around the apartment, “I am surprised a street rat could live in anything other than a dumpster.”

“Hey, Oda?”

“What?”

“I fucked Takemura _right_ where you’re sitting.”

Oda looked mortified and immediately pushed himself three feet to the right.

“There, too.”

Oda stood, glaring at them both as they leaned over her computer. Takemura managed to conceal his smile, but only just.

“I can’t believe I’m buying this brat dinner,” V sent off the order, “I thought that Arasaka was all about tradition and manners? Shouldn’t I be respected after besting him in battle?”

“You did not—” Oda marched over to her, using his imposing height to tower over her, “ _best me_.”

V turned her chair to face him directly, “listen. I was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. I was _out_ of ammo, and I still kicked your ass. I’ve only had mantis blades for a _month_ and I was better than you. You don’t have to like it, but it’s the fuckin’ truth. Had Takemura not been in my ear asking me to spare you, I would have left Arasaka a _smear_ as a reminder of who you once were. Glowing mantis blades, armor, it didn’t matter, I still kicked your fucking ass. I suggest you stop standing over me and humble yourself a bit, kid, because you don’t fuckin’ impress me.”

“Or what?”

Oda hadn’t expected her to lash out, clearly assuming that Takemura would have intervened, so when she kicked her foot up and landed the perfect hit between his legs, he only had a moment to look surprised before the pain brought him to his knees.

“My house,” V walked past him and toward the couches, “my rules.”

“Valerie,” Takemura sighed, helping Oda into the chair, “that was not needed.”

“No, it wasn’t,” V turned on the radio before leaned back against the couch, “I feel better for it, though.”

Oda started spitting insults as soon as he was able to catch his breath. V didn’t understand most of them, but judging by Takemura’s face they were pretty creative.

“Oda,” Takemura put a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “V was kind enough to welcome you into her home, make sure you are fed and offer you a place to sleep. Manners.”

Oda looked like he might protest, but the look on Takemura’s face had him nodding without a word.

“Tell you what,” V spoke from the couch, “truce, just for tonight. I won’t bring up the parade, you don’t bring up the fact that I grew up on the streets, and we’ll have dinner and talking about the one thing that we agree on.”

“What do we agree on, _V_?” Oda stood with a wince and put heavy emphasis on her name. It was a step in the right direction, at least.

“Goro,” V smiled as Takemura sat beside her, “we both like him.”

Oda sat on the other side of Takemura, his face furious, “I suppose.”

“Great,” V wrapped her arm around Takemura’s shoulders, “so tell me about yourself, Oda.”

“No.”

“Well,” V sighed, “shit.”

***

Takemura helped her unpack dinner with the sort of efficiency that came from practice. They moved around each other without knocking into each other, V grabbing the plates while Takemura pulled out each dish and put them in an order she was sure made sense to him.

V had wine glasses now, they didn’t match, but she had three of them, so she set them on the table and ventured into the fridge for one of the bottles of wine that Takemura had stocked.

V handed one of the plates to Oda, “help yourself, okay?”

He glared at her, but took the plate, anyway.

“Manners,” Takemura reminded him again, “a truce, remember?”

“Thank you,” Oda said the words like they were painful.

“Have you had anything to eat today?” V asked as she joined Takemura on the couch, watching as he served her dinner. She rarely served herself anymore, Takemura knew her preferences and seemed to take joy in serving her dinner.

“Why do you care?”

“A hobby of V’s,” Takemura spoke without looking up, “she seems to _adopt_ Arasaka employees, ensure they are fed.”

“I don’t adopt anyone,” V disagreed, “Goro, you looked _pathetic_ when I invited you back here. I’m terrified of Arasaka, I just didn’t want to be the reason you starved to death in Night City.”

Oda looked between them, “starved to death?”

“Arasaka kicked him out and did what Arasaka does,” V explained, “no money, no cybernetics, nothing. He went from having a similar, if not _higher_ , status as you, to homeless. We had met earlier, and I found him in the market looking exhausted and hungry. I brought him home so he had somewhere to sleep and something to eat.”

“I see,” Oda took a tentative bite of his food and seemed to find it acceptable, “why?”

“Goro had never done wrong by me, other than slapping me across the face once,” Takemura choked beside her as he remembered that moment in the dump, “I wasn’t about to do wrong by him, either.”

“If you are scared of Arasaka, why help him?”

“Because at that moment, he wasn’t Arasaka. He was just a man who had lost everything. Arasaka killed my best friend that night in Konpeki Tower. We were both mourning something, and we had what each other needed. Goro needed a home, and I needed a friend.”

“Do you make a habit of taking in vagrants from the streets?”

“Just two if you count yourself,” V busied herself with eating.

Oda watched her with suspicion, but there were no more cutting comments while they ate. Takemura filled their wine glasses as they finished their food, wrapping his arm over her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“Haven’t really felt right since that last malfunction,” V answered honestly, “I wasn’t even sure if I had seen Oda earlier, I thought my vision was acting up.”

“How did you see me?”

“As I just said,” V leaned against Takemura as she looked at Oda, “I didn’t see you, but you walked past me just a little too close and I could smell you.”

“Smell me?”

“Mmhmm,” V took a sip of wine, “I don’t need to tell you that Night City smells like shit, Watson is no different. You, on the other hand, smell expensive. When you walked by I caught a whiff of whatever soap you use, it just so happens to be the same soap Goro uses. Everyone who works for Arasaka smells the same. It’s nice, but it doesn’t fit in here.”

“I see.”

“When I stopped Goro to look at that hideous necklace, I saw you in the reflection of the glass,” V drained her glass and set it aside, “you’re tall, Oda. You stand out here. The suit, your height, your smell. All of it.”

“Takemura-san does not?”

“Sure he does, but he’s been hanging around me for a few weeks, so the people trust him.”

“Why do they trust you?”

“They don’t,” V answered honestly, “but I’m a known risk, a gun for hire. They know what my terms are, and they work within them. My specialty is hacking, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“When V intends to kill you, you often do not see her,” Takemura explained.

“I just make you kill yourself,” V started to gather the containers for dinner, “I’m sure you’re both sick of it, but I’m going to have a smoke. Johnny is itching for one and it’s bugging the hell out of me. I’ll step out in the hall.”

“This is your home,” Takemura protested.

“Our home,” V corrected, “and it’s small enough that if I keep smoking like I want to, you’ll both stink. It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

V grabbed the garbage bag in one hand, a cigarette in the other before she headed toward the door.

“Takemura-san,” Oda started as soon as the door closed, “this is some sort of joke, yes?”

“What?”

“Your…affection for her. She is just an asset to obtain, surely?”

“No, Oda-kun,” Takemura shook his head, “my feelings are true.”

“A street rat—”

“The next time you call Valerie a street rat,” Takemura leveled Oda with a dangerous look, “it will be the last time you speak.”

“Apologies,” Oda ducked his head.

“V took you into her home, fed you,” Takemura gathered the plates, “and lied to Hanako-sama to ensure you kept your position of favor. She is not what you expected, and I can assure you that she is more than either of us deserve. Come, I have some spare clothes you can borrow, and we will prepare the couch.”

When V came back into the apartment, the remaining plates had been cleared and Takemura and Oda were in the process of making up a makeshift bed on the couch.

“Sorry,” V apologized, “Wilson spotted me, man he can _talk_.”

Takemura chuckled, “I was just about to come and find you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, I can handle myself,” V walked over to the closet, grabbing a tank top and a pair of shorts, it wouldn’t do to sleep in the nude with Oda around, “oh, hey, Oda, I grabbed you a toothbrush while I was out. I’ll leave it on the counter in the bathroom.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s where normal people brush their teeth.”

“No, why did you buy me a toothbrush?”

“Do you…not brush your teeth?”

Oda rolled his eyes, “of course I do.”

“Well unless you were planning on sharing with Goro, it seemed appropriate? Oda, kid, I don’t like you, but I’m not looking to hurt you or make your night with us any worse than it needs to be, okay?”

“I do not understand why you would show me kindness.”

V fought to keep her temper in check, “because I’m in love with your mentor, Oda. Any kindness I show you is kindness I’m showing Goro. I might have grown up on the streets of NC, but that doesn’t mean I lack basic human empathy. You’ve been stuck following us for at least a day, with no breaks. Goro showed up at what, 8 PM last night? You couldn’t eat at Tom’s without us noticing, you couldn’t sleep in case we left. Shit, bud, I’m just trying to be nice but you’re making it _really_ hard. It’s pretty likely I’m going to die tomorrow, can you just…try?”

Oda looked stunned, “I…apologize.”

“Yeah,” V pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache start to settle across her cheekbones. This was not how she had planned on spending her last night, not even close, and the stress of it was just adding to the already almost all-encompassing feeling of malaise she had been faced with all day, “I get it, kid, I do. I’m nothing more than a cliff-note in your life, but this is sort of one of the most stressful days of my life, so if you could just kill the ego trip you’ve been having, I would appreciate it. If Hanako manages to save me, you can abuse me after, alright?”

“Are you feeling alright?” Takemura abandoned building the bed, placing a cautious hand on the back of her neck.

“Fine, just a headache,” V tried for a reassuring smile, “it’s been a stressful week.”

“Go, get ready for bed,” Takemura rubbed the tense muscle under his thumb, “I will help Oda.”

“Alright,” V kissed his cheek, “I’ll be out in a second.”

Johnny appeared as soon as the door slid shut, “so now you’re the hot step-mom.”

“Well, that’s a conversation we’re not having,” V laughed, “nope.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah,” V sat on the counter as she brushed her teeth, there was some benefit to talking telepathically with Johnny, “I sure am.”

“Sure you’re going to stick with ‘Saka?”

“Sure I’m going to stick with Goro.”

Johnny nodded, “always knew he’d come back for you, in the end.”

“I wish I had your confidence. This past week has _sucked_.”

“You’ve got this, princess. Final stretch now.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Well,” Johnny lit a cigarette, “just don’t forget about me when Arasaka tries to sink their claws into you.”

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll get your name tattooed on my ass as soon as we sort this shit out.”

“Can you do one better?”

“Sure, what were you thinking?”

“ _Fuck Arasaka_ in pretty letters, I want Takemura to see it when he fucks you from behind.”

V laughed, her eyes welling as she realized that she was spending what was likely her last night with Johnny, “promise.”

“If you cry over me, I’m going to make you puke.”

“Deal.”

***

“Fuckin’ weird,” V slipped into bed next to Takemura with a frown.

“What is?”

“First of all, sleeping in clothes,” V pointed at her shirt, “second, there’s no way we’re fucking tonight which just _pisses me off_ , third, my house is full of Arasaka.”

Takemura chuckled, dropping on his back and pulling her to rest against his chest, “Oda is frustrating, but he is a good man.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” V took their moment alone to kiss him, “still wish we were fucking.”

“Me too,” Takemura tucked her hair behind her ear, “tomorrow we will have a plan, you will be safe, and we can decide what our life will look like.”

“You do realize right that they’re either going to kill me, refuse to help me, or force you to leave me. There is no _good ending_ here. I’m out of your life tomorrow, no matter what.”

“Have faith,” Takemura reassured her, looking more confident than she felt, “I have standing in Arasaka. I will keep you safe.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” V winced as the bathroom door opened.

If Oda was shocked to see them in bed together, he didn’t mention it. He took the steps to the couch, stretching out on the makeshift bed.

V watched as he tried to cover himself with the blanket and found it too short. If his feet were covered, his chest was bare, and if his chest was covered, his feet stuck out of the end.

He tried to turn the blanket on a diagonal next and found it wouldn’t stay on the bed, the bulk of the weight in the corner pulling the entire thing off the couch.

V sighed, crawling over Takemura and walking to the closet with both men watching her. She had to stand on her toes to reach the top shelf, but she managed to pull the spare blanket down and shake it out.

She walked over to the couch, spreading the blanket between her arms and covered his feet, “it gets cold in here at night.”

“Thank you,” Oda whispered.

“Yeah, well, goodnight, Oda.”

“Goodnight, V.”

V curled up next to Takemura again, taking his hand in hers and tracing the cybernetics across his knuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Goro.”

“Tomorrow, we will start the rest of our lives.”

“We should pack your paintings, the orchid and Kei’s picture,” V felt her eyes start to close, the exhaustion of the day weighing on her, “we don’t want to leave her behind.”

“No one will be left behind.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the AU tag is going to come in, this is a variation of the Devil ending, and it's certainly not following canon. If that's something that bugs you, I suggest you leave the story at the last chapter and I promise I won't be offended. 
> 
> I think I have maybe three, possibly four, more chapters. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the wonderful people at the Lizzies Discord server for being a constant beacon of support, Ryyn, Snake, Ziggy, and Mel for making me smile. This fic is one that I am most proud of, your constant support encourages me to keep going.

“You look…presentable.”

“Oh, Oda, you pompous little shit,” V sighed as she slipped on her high heels, “you’re such an asshole.”

“It was a compliment.”

“It wasn’t,” V stood and straightened, “it was an insult wrapped as a compliment. A turd wrapped in tissue paper as Johnny would say. I’m not an idiot just because I don’t have elite training, kiddo, I understand that Embers is high-class shit. I’m not going to go in there in shorts and a t-shirt.”

Oda glared at her but didn’t argue, Takemura chuckling beside him, “seems as if you’ve met your match, Oda-kun.”

“I have not.”

“Not equal, I’m better,” V grabbed her shoulder holsters and slipped them over the black blouse she was wearing, “I’m not a one-dimensional machine that can’t think for myself.”

“I can think for myself.”

“Can you?” V pulled on her jacket, “then do me a favor. I want you to think of _one_ reason you don’t like me that isn’t based on ego or training. I’ve never been rude to you unless you were rude to me first, I offered you a place to sleep, I fed you, I didn’t kill you when I could and _should_ of. You’ve been raised to think that Arasaka is better than everything else, and that isn’t your fault, but now that you’re faced with new information you’re acting like a spoiled brat. So tell me, if you can think for yourself, why do you have such an issue with me?”

“You lack class.”

“No doubt about that, but you only care about class because of Arasaka. Takemura came from Chiba-11, he doesn’t come from class, you like him just fine. No offense, babe.”

“None taken,” Takemura helped her with her jacket, “you are quite right. My mannerisms, behavior, are well trained.”

“Anyway,” V took a deep breath, “it won’t matter soon anyway.”

“Do not assume you are going to your death, V,” Takemura squeezed her shoulders affectionately, “Hanako-sama will help.”

“See, that’s where we’re different, Goro,” V tried for a smile, “all Arasaka has ever done is hurt me. They keep the kids here in town in poverty, they killed Jackie, they took you from me, they’re going to try and kill Johnny and they are _definitely_ going to pull some shady shit today. I’m a dead woman walking, and I think somewhere deep down inside you know that.”

Takemura’s cheek pulled, just slightly, and he didn’t answer.

“Oda,” V glanced to the taller man lingering by the door, “when I go, take care of Goro for me, okay?”

“I will.”

“Thanks, kid,” V pat Oda’s arm, much to his disdain, “well, time to face death I guess.”

“You aren’t scared?” Oda asked as they left the apartment.

“I’m not scared of dying, no,” V ignored the looks being shot their way as they walked down the steps, “we all die eventually. I’m scared of the way that Vik is going to judge himself because he couldn’t help me. I’m scared of Mama Welles finding out she’s lost another child. I’m scared of Goro going through another loss, like Kei, and having no one to support him. I’m scared of what they’re going to do to Johnny.”

“So why are you going?”

“Being brave isn’t about not being scared, Oda. It’s about being scared and doing it anyway,” V called the elevator, “I either use the last of my life and hope that I can help Hanako, or I just waste away in that apartment with Goro watching.”

“Would you not want to help Silverhand instead?”

“Oh, I do, don’t get me wrong. If there was an easy _get out of jail free_ card that could get Johnny out of my head I’d use it.”

“But?”

“I know you don’t believe me,” V looked at Oda earnestly, “but I love Goro. He loves Arasaka. One of us has to give, and as much as I think he loves me, it won’t be him.”

“So you sacrifice your morals for love?”

“Kiddo, I’m on my way to sacrifice a lot more than that.”

***

“If I never see another one of those fuckin’ cubes it’ll be too soon,” V sighed, but took the cube from the nurse and started to solve it, “sorry, I know it’s not your fault.”

V liked this nurse, she had introduced herself as Jane and seemed to be very honest in her intentions to get V better. Jane seemed to stop by at least once a day, and V always looked forward to seeing her.

“I understand,” Jane smiled sympathetically, “but please continue.”

“Why do you make me do these, anyway?” V solved the puzzle and handed it back, “aside from not having Johnny’s voice in my head, I don’t feel all that different.”

“We are monitoring the speed in the decay in your brain,” Jane explained with as much tact as she could given the situation.

“And?”

“It is slow but present.”

“Figures,” V sighed, “how’s Saburo doing, anyway?”

“Saburo-sama is very private,” Jane gave her a pointed look that told her simply _I can’t tell you shit_.

“Fair.”

V glanced up as the door opened and Takemura walked in. He looked stressed; he often did since V had refused to move into Mikoshi. Jane stood and gave a bow, quickly excusing herself.

“Hey, you,” V smiled, “how was your day?”

“Stressful,” Takemura sat across from her in a sterile white chair, “I was hoping—”

“Another conversation about Mikoshi?” V crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, “Goro. Please.”

“I do not understand,” his voice was pleading, and V fought the urge to give in, “we could be together, do you not want this?”

That hurt, “Goro, there is quite frankly nothing more that I want in the world than to spend the rest of my life with you. Only one thing I can think of that I want more.”

“What?”

“Not to be owned by Arasaka,” V gave him a small smile, “I love you, Goro. More than anything. I just can’t do what you’re asking of me. I’m sorry.”

Takemura swore under his breath, his fingers pressing into his temples, “all this work, these risks, just to make it sound as if we would have a life together. Why lie?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Takemura’s eyes flew open, “what?”

“This conversation, _us_. I love you, I do, but these constant conversations about Mikoshi? I’ve had enough. I’m exhausted, I’m sick, I’m dying. Please let me have control of this _one_ thing when Arasaka has taken everything else. I think it’s time for you to move on from me, Goro.”

“I will not,” Takemura frantically reached for her hand and she let him take it, “ever move on from you. I love you.”

“Then let me make this choice.”

Takemura sighed, bringing her hand to his lips, “I am to be reassigned. I am going back to Japan. If you do not accept Mikoshi, they will not let you come with me.”

“Wait, reassigned?” V forced him to meet her eyes, “why?”

“Saburo-sama thinks my position would be best served elsewhere.”

“Do you agree? Is this something you want?”

“Saburo-sama—”

“I didn’t ask what Saburo wanted, I asked what you wanted.”

“I wish,” Takemura clenched his jaw but answered honestly, “to keep my post with Saburo-sama. To stay by his side.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“No.”

“Fuck,” V sighed, “is he still on Mikoshi?”

“For now, yes.”

“Great,” V stood and staggered, caught my Takemura, “lead the way.”

“What?”

“Saburo,” V looked at Takemura expectantly, “let’s go.”

“Valerie, I cannot—”

“You know, the problem with Arasaka? They need me to do fuckin’ everything for them,” V sat in front of the nurse’s computer and easily hacked into her emails to find which room Saburo was in, “fuckin’ stupid. Huge company, three brain cells dedicated to common sense.”

“You will get me in trouble,” Takemura protested as V stormed from her room and made a hard right.

“Nah, I’ll get me in trouble, which let’s be real, he already doesn’t like me,” V marched down the hallway and past various nurses and doctors who looked equal measure concerned and impressed at the way Takemura seemed to be following her, “ah, my favorite kiddo is watching the door, preem.”

“V,” Oda greeted with crossed arms, “can I help you?”

“I need to speak with Saburo.”

Oda looked vaguely amused, “no.”

“Wasn’t asking, kid, let me in.”

“No.”

V still wasn’t sure why they hadn’t taken her cyberdeck, but at this moment she was glad for it as she reset Oda’s optics just long enough to reach around his towering frame and knock on the door behind him with three hard knocks.

A small nurse opened the door, looking equal measure frustrated and terrified when she saw V standing behind Oda.

“Hey,” V tried to sound nice, “I need a word with Saburo-sama, please.”

“I’m afraid—”

“You dare,” Oda’s mantis blades were out as soon as his vision came back.

“Enter.”

Everyone froze at the sound of Saburo’s voice, and for one lingering second, V wasn’t sure that Oda was going to move. Eventually, though probably longer than appropriate given Saburo’s order, he took one step to the side.

Saburo was intimidating, even in Yorinobu’s body, even when that body was sitting in a hospital bed and connected to various monitors.

“Saburo-sama,” V tried to remember anything that Takemura had told her about being polite and found herself lacking, “look, I’m going to be honest with you here, okay? We both know I wasn’t raised to understand your social protocols, so can we assume that if I do anything really rude that I didn’t intend it that way?”

Saburo gave a shallow nod and V took one step closer, stopped by Oda’s large hand on her shoulder.

“Oda, take your fuckin’ hand off of my body or I’ll take it off of yours,” V followed his hand to his face and glared at him, “now.”

“Oda-kun, enough,” Saburo spoke with a rough voice.

“If I wanted to kill him,” V shook off his grip, “I wouldn’t have helped Hanako, would I? You’re such a fuckin’ brat.”

V glared at him as she walked closer to Saburo, still maintaining a respectful distance, she pulled up one of the spare chairs and sat.

“I appreciate you speaking with me,” V kept her voice low, she could remember the headaches from the first few weeks with the chip, “how are you feeling?”

“What do you want?”

“Right, straight to the point,” V pointed with her thumb to Takemura, “I need you to keep him as your guard.”

“Did he ask you to say this?”

“No,” V answered honestly, “he very specifically asked me not to.”

“Explain.”

“Look, I’m going to be honest here, I’ve grown up fuckin’ hating you,” V fought the urge to smile when Oda swore under his breath, “but Goro? He’s as dedicated to you as they come. I was _shot in the head_ , and he came all the way to find me because he thought that I had killed you. When he realized what happened with Yorinobu, he put me to work in days to get revenge. I have spent _countless_ nights planning, and kidnapping, and all manners of general shit to get Goro to a place where he could help Hanako reveal what Yorinobu had done. Takemura did that, not Hanako, not Oda, _Goro_. He took your death as a great personal failure, though I’m sure that I don’t need to remind you that _you_ sent _him_ away. Your death was not a result of Takemura’s guard, it was a result of your son being a fuckin’ prick.”

Saburo watched her with a blank expression, looking for any signs of dishonesty, “what do you get if I take him back?”

“ _Get?”_ V laughed, “nothing. I lose everything. Your organization killed my best friend, Johnny’s gone, Goro is all I have left.”

“So why ask me this?”

“Because I love him,” V answered honestly, “and he loves you. Please, Saburo.”

“You would remain here or go back to Night City.”

“I know.”

“You would not see him.”

“ _I know_ ,” V said firmly, noticing how Saburo started to scratch the skin on the inside of his forearm with a subtle wince, “as I said, I would lose everything, but I’ll die knowing I left him where he is happy.”

“Is that all?”

“One more thing,” V stood, brushing past Takemura and Oda and stuck her head outside the door to call to the nurses, “can you bring me some ice water and a black tea bag, please? A towel, too.”

The nurses looked perplexed but did as she asked, and moments later the items requested were presented to her on a tray.

“What are you doing?” Takemura watched over her shoulder as she put the teabag in the ice water, squishing it against the sides of the glass until there was a decently strong tea.

“Trying to get your job back, and hopefully helping,” V found a tray, laying the towel out and pouring the tea over the cloth until it was well saturated.

V squeezed out most of the excess, trapping some of the ice in the folds of the towel before she walked back over to Saburo with it in her hand.

“Can I see your arm, please?”

“Why?”

“It’ll help,” V offered her hand, and Saburo after a moment of consideration handed offered his arm.

“Here,” V wrapped the tea-soaked towel over the hives on the inside of his arm, “tea helps with swelling and itch. It won’t counteract the meds you’re on as the chip adjusts. Black tea, though, not green tea, okay?”

“How do you know this?”

V smiled, “Johnny didn’t sit quite right in there, and I got those same hives. I didn’t have Arasaka doctors, but I had Vik. He used to treat swollen eyes from boxing with a cool teabag, this just happened to work.”

V turned her wrist so Saburo could see the scars.

“I’ll let you go,” V gave a small bow, “thank you, for meeting with me.”

Saburo nodded, and V turned for the door, punching Oda on the shoulder as she left.

“Takemura-san,” Saburo called to him before he followed V.

“Good luck,” V shut the door and headed back to her room.

She couldn’t leave him with much, but she could leave him with this.

***

It was many hours later before Takemura walked back into her room, his face unreadable as he walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

“Saburo-sama,” Takemura shook his head, “has agreed to have me as his guard.”

“That’s great news, isn’t it?”

“That is not all,” Takemura rubbed his chin, “if you would like to come, he said you may reside with me in Arasaka headquarters.”

“What?” V arched an eyebrow, “why?”

“He was impressed by your tea trick. I believe it is a gift.”

“A gift,” V let out a long breath, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Goro. I meant what I said earlier, I think it’s time you move on from me.”

“Do you not love me?”

“Don’t be fuckin’ stupid, of course I love you.”

“Then please,” Takemura took her hand and kissed her knuckles, “come with me.”

“You know, we haven’t had sex in weeks.”

“Trust me, I am aware.”

“And you looking at me with those fuckin’ silver eyes is an unfair advantage when I’m this horny. It’s rude, really.”

“You’ll come?”

“Yeah,” V felt the last of her resolve slip, “if you want me, I’ll come.”

***

V had been grateful that Jane had brought her something to wear that wasn’t the white medical scrubs she had been in for the past few weeks, even if it wasn’t her usual style. Something was reassuring about going through the motions of putting on makeup, brushing her hair, and getting dressed.

The outfit was simple black linen pants with a wide leg, complemented by a plain black t-shirt. She wasn’t going to win any fashion awards, but they flattered her figure and she felt more human putting them on.

“You look lovely.”

V looked in the mirror and found Takemura watching her with a warm smile, “so do you.”

Takemura always looked nice these days, his status within the company re-established he was generally seen wearing either a pure white or pure black suit. He looked healthier, too. Less takeout and some time away from Night City had done him wonders.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Am I ready to leave the fucked up spaceship? Yes, I sure I am,” V stood and accepted his offered arm, “where’s the boss?”

“Already waiting. He has requested we travel together.”

“Why?”

“I am not sure,” Takemura gave a nod to Jane as they walked by, “I do not claim to understand the way his mind works.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure him out.”

“I am sure if anyone could, it would be you.”

V smiled, following Takemura down the hallways very grateful that he knew where he was going. Mikoshi wasn’t a small ship exactly, but there were little in the way of landmarks throughout. During one of the nights that sleep had evaded her, V was fairly confident that she had spent nearly three hours walking in circles until Jane had found her.

“I’m going to offend him,” V sighed as the large Arasaka ship came into view, “maybe I should go back to NC, live out my days in the Afterlife.”

“No,” Takemura guided her to the ship and gave a deep bow, “Saburo-sama.”

“Takemura-san,” Saburo greeted, “V.”

“Hey, boss,” V gave a small bow, the movement unpracticed and unfamiliar, “I meant to thank you, for considering what I had asked. I was going to come and speak with you, but Oda upgraded his optics.”

Oda glared at V over Saburo’s shoulder.

Saburo didn’t acknowledge her thanks, instead stepped into the ship and took his seat.

“You will be in the back with Oda-kun,” Takemura whispered to her, guiding her to the seat they had reserved for her, “I will be with Saburo-sama.”

“Figured as much, you better have my gun or I’ll be pissed.”

“I do.”

“Good,” V took the seat and pointedly ignored Oda as he sat beside her, “see you when we’re there.”

“See you,” Takemura kissed the back of her hand and walked to the front of the ship, sliding the door closed.

“I cannot believe you are coming with us.”

“Finally,” V looked out the window as they started to move, “something we agree on.”

***

V felt her mouth drop open as Arasaka HQ came into view.

It was massive, shadowing all the buildings surrounding it. It was sleek, imposing, and most shockingly, _beautiful_. The bright white Arasaka logo acted as a beacon as the ship guided toward the landing area.

“Impressive, no?”

“Amazing,” V agreed, “I had a hard time picturing something bigger than the Arasaka Tower in NC. This doesn’t disappoint.”

“The only disappointing this in this tower will be you.”

V snorted, rolling her eyes, “creative, kiddo.”

“Honest.”

“Can’t say I disagree,” V watched the landing party bustle around the ship as it slowly guided down from the sky, “I’m going to make a mess of this.”

“On that, we are agreed.”

“I should have gone back to NC,” V whispered, “back to Vik, and Misty.”

“Why did you not?”

V turned to look at him before she pointed in Takemura’s general direction, “did he tell you I tried to break up with him, like _four times_?”

“He did not.”

“I did,” V kept her voice low, “I told him to move on from me, leave me in the city. He didn’t want me to go. Christ, Oda, how was I meant to say no?”

“With your mouth, much like you say _everything_ ,” Oda watched her, “you being here will only damage Takemura-san’s reputation.”

“I am going to try really hard for no one to even notice me,” V looked back out the window, “I’ll be dead in a few months away. I can’t imagine I’ll make that much impact.”

“Let us hope.”

***

“This is where you will be staying with me,” Takemura held his hand up to the lock and there was a brief flash of green, “we will need to get you a key.”

V stepped into the suite cautiously.

It was enormous.

V turned in a slow circle as she took in the black granite, silver details, and floor-to-ceiling window in front of her.

The front door to the suite opened to a small entry, which led to a step. To the right was a large kitchen, and the lights turned on automatically as she walked further into the room. All of the appliances were hidden, small silver nobs indicating their location in a sea of cabinets made of deep black wood. There was a large island in the middle of the kitchen, a bowl of fresh fruit waiting in the middle. The bright red of the apples sitting in the chrome bowl seemed out of place in the monochrome palace. 

V continued exploring, walking from the kitchen to the large sitting area next to the floor-to-ceiling window. A huge screen was embedded into the wall, current news scrolling past. There were two charcoal couches, various vases, and ceramic art throughout.

“What do you think?”

“Needs some paintings,” V walked down the hallway to her left and found a guest room, a bathroom, and the dining room.

“Our bedroom is this way,” Takemura offered her his hand, “let me show you.”

V followed obediently, her bare feet almost silent on the granite floor. This apartment, condo, whatever, was worth more than anything V had ever seen. It was hard to picture it ever feeling like home. She missed the roar of traffic, the bright neon lights. It was too quiet, too clean, too high. 

“My office,” Takemura opened the door, revealing multiple monitors, a small desk, books.

“You suck with computers, and you have this many?”

“Mostly for show,” Takemura admitted before he crossed the hall and opened the other door, “this is our bedroom.”

The bed was massive, an imposing and tall floating bed with a soft red light shining from underneath. There was a wall of closets, some of which were open.

“I arranged to have some clothing brought for you,” Takemura gestured to the doors, “I hope they are acceptable.”

“Please tell me it’s mostly pants.”

“It is.”

“Thank fuck,” V turned slightly, and that’s when she saw it.

The orchid was far larger than Takemura’s picture had shown, its stems so heavy with flowers there were multiple well-hidden stakes buried within the plant to help support it. In all the black and chrome, the white flowers were a welcome relief. There was a bright light above it, an almost angelic glow reflecting from the flowers as she approached it.

“If you would like me to mov—”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” V didn’t dare touch the flowers or the table that it sat on, “it’s _beautiful_. Kei’s flower can stay right where she is. This was her home, I’m just a passing guest.”

“That may not be true,” Takemura disagreed, “but if you do not mind the flower.”

“Are you kidding me?” V laughed, “it’s the heart of this house. Everything else is so...sterile. This has life.”

“Kei said the same.”

“Kei is a smart woman, that’s why. Why are there no pictures of her?”

“I had them moved.”

“To?”

“Filing.”

“God you’re an idiot,” V sighed, “are they in here?”

Takemura pointed to a small cabinet nearby, and V pulled it open. There were about half a dozen picture frames contained within, and V pulled them out, turning each one on.

It wasn’t hard to find the places that they had belonged, random empty pillars and large gaps on desks. It didn’t take long for V to put them all back in their place, Takemura following behind her as she walked through the apartment.

“You’re certain?”

“No, I just like reorganizing each new apartment I move into,” V rolled her eyes, “Kei lives here, with us. Don’t hide her. I didn’t mind in NC, and I don’t mind here.”

Takemura looked at her like she was something precious, a small smile as he offered her his hand.

“I have long wondered what it would be like to see you in my home.”

“And?” V let him pull her close, closer than they had been in weeks, “do I live up to your expectations?”

“You always do,” Takemura kissed her, _finally_ , after weeks of nothing more than a brief brush of lips when her nurses weren’t looking.

V’s fingers immediately went for his hair, pulling it loose from the bun at the back of his head.

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

***

V let him undress her, and was faintly surprised as he left the clothes in a heap on the floor before he pressed a firm hand to his lower back and guided her to climb onto the bed.

“A mess,” V looked past him as he crawled after her, “that’s not like you.”

“I have not—” Takemura flushed, “since we were last together.”

“You mean to tell me that you haven’t jerked off at all since we’ve been apart?”

“No.”

“Christ,” V pat the bed for him to stretch out beside her, “explains why you’re already hard as a rock.”

“I wanted to wait for you,” Takemura pulled her in for another kiss.

His lips tasted like the Champaign they had on the airplane, and the movement of his hands as he stroked her back with one hand and kneaded her breast with the other was desperate and shaky.

“Relax,” V soothed, whispering against his lips as she pulled back to meet his silver eyes, “we’ve got all night.”

“There were many nights while they were treating you that I thought we may never do this again,” Takemura pressed his hand to the middle of her chest, spreading his fingers to feel her heartbeat, “and now I still live in fear that you will leave me soon.”

“Says the man who guards the most dangerous man in the world,” V placed her hand over his, smiling softly, “I’m not dead yet, Goro.”

“Prove it.”

V slid her leg over his waist, pushing herself up so she straddled him, “it that a challenge, Takemura-san?”

“It is,” Takemura’s jaw was tense, “please.”

V brought his hand from her chest to her mouth, kissing his palm before she let her bottom teeth graze against the pad of his index finger, her tongue brushing over it before she took his finger in her mouth and sucked.

V could hear the clicking of his cybernetics as he took a deep breath, his eyes fixated on her mouth as she brushed her tongue back and forth over the digit.

“I had forgotten how talented your mouth is.”

V winked, bringing his hand back to her breast, “would you like a better reminder?”

“Another time,” Takemura urged her to lean forward reaching between them to glide the head of his cock between her folds, “I have dreamt of being inside of you again.”

“Oh?” V arched her eyebrow, kissing his nose, “say please.”

“Please.”

V pushed back, slowly taking him inside of her with a pleasant stretch. It had been a while, and really she could have used a touch more foreplay, but it had been so long since they were last together she wasn’t confident that she had the patience for it.

Takemura clearly felt the same, a tight grip on her hips, “a moment.”

“Close?” V pushed herself upright, keeping her hands on his chest, “already?”

“It was been some time,” Takemura defended, “and you feel heavenly.”

V didn’t point out the humor behind him saying that. She’d be gone soon, and if there was a heaven, she wasn’t going there.

V gave him a minute to adjust, looking around the room, “you know, this is the nicest place I’ve ever had sex.”

“Is it?” Takemura chuckled.

“Sure is,” V nodded, “I want some art on the walls.”

“I will arrange it.”

“Your art, not someone else’s,” V gave an experimental roll of her hips and looked down at him with an arched eyebrow.

At his nod, she did it again, and again, until she has something in the way of a teasing rhythm that would allow them to enjoy it, while not rushing him over the edge. 

Takemura was more vocal than she had ever heard him, broken moans and half-curses as he traced her waist, her breasts, teased her nipples.

V tried not to focus on how this was _slightly_ harder than it had been before, how her co-ordination wasn’t _quite_ right. It was only subtle, and Takemura was so swept up in the moment she wasn’t even sure if he noticed.

Takemura brought his thumb to his mouth, wetting it before he brought it to her clit to circle it expertly, watching between them at where his cock was disappearing inside of her.

V forced herself to relax, repress her concerns about what might happen if she let herself get to the edge. Jane had cautioned her that physical activity might give her headaches or nausea, but as the spark of pleasure started to grow under Takemura’s attention she let it bloom.

It took her by surprise when it happened, Goro’s name falling from her lips as she kissed him. He followed right behind her, a desperate groan against her shoulder as he held her tightly.

The headache settled in immediately, a burn across the base of her skull and down the back of her neck. It was painful, but she could conceal it.

“I needed that,” V kissed his temple.

“Me too,” Takemura helped her from his lap, as she stretched beside him, he studied her face, “are you alright?”

“Preem, why?”

“Your eyes…”

 _Shit_ , V had changed them from black to their natural green on the elevator ride up.

“A bit of a headache,” V waved off the concern, “don’t worry about it.”

“You’re certain?”

“Positive, it’s probably just from the flight,” V slipped from the bed, “I’m assuming that door is to the bathroom?”

“Yes.”

V jumped when the door slid open as she approached it, Takemura chuckling behind her in the bed.

“Don’t laugh at me, that was weird,” V watched the door close behind her before she explored the bathroom.

More black granite and marble, a large shower with a seat, and interestingly a handle to help the person inside stand. It had probably been Kei’s when she was ill, but V assumed it would come in handy when she took the turn for the worst.

There was a large jacuzzi bathtub in one corner, and a mirror that took up the far wall, double sinks, all new products lining the sink that was to be hers.

V approached the mirror cautiously.

She didn’t look all that bad, maybe a little pale, her cheekbones standing out just a little bit more. She didn’t look exactly the same, but she didn’t look sick yet.

V found a bottle of painkillers and took one with a glass of water, waiting for a few minutes for it to take hold as she brushed her teeth and went through Takemura’s bottles of products around his sink. She turned the bottles so the labels all faced different directions with a smirk.

By the time she was ready for bed, the headache was only a minor annoyance. Her smile as she found him waiting for her in the bed was more genuine, easier.

“All yours, babe.”

“I will only be a moment.”

“Don’t rush, I’m not going anywhere.”

 _Liar_ , her mind provided as she watched him walk nude into the bathroom.

Takemura hadn’t taken as long as she had, and he seemed to rush to be next to her again, pulling back the sheets and pressing the line of his body against hers despite the massive size of the bed.

“You okay?”

“I have missed you more than you can imagine.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Your headache?”

“Gone,” V curled up against his chest, her hand as a barrier between her cheek and his cybernetics, “I told you, just the flight. I felt better after a glass of water.”

 _Liar_ , her mind said again, louder this time.

She missed Johnny. He was a prick, but at least she didn’t need to listen to her internal dialogue when he was around.

“I love you, Valerie,” Takemura kissed the top of her head, “thank you for coming with me.”

“I love you, too,” V traced the lines of his cybernetics until she was confident he had fallen asleep.

She counted in her head until ten minutes had passed before she slipped from his arms. Another five minutes before she dared to leave the bed.

The advantage to Arasaka tech was that the doors were silent as she crept from the bedroom, grabbing his shirt to cover her form as she walked silently down the hall to the couches she had seen earlier.

She looked out the window, Tokyo bustling beneath then. She didn’t fight the tears as they sprung to her eyes, sitting on the floor beside the window, pressing her forehead to the glass as she wept.

“Jackie,” V whispered, “Johnny, if either of you can hear me, I could really use some help.”

There was no answer.

She hadn’t been expecting one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG BOI - with about 23 pages and 8,000 words. Grab you popcorn, grab your drinks, buckle up. 
> 
> As always, a big thanks to Snake and Lizzies for keeping me going.

V had managed to pull herself away from the window an hour or so later, collecting herself and deciding to explore while Takemura slept.

It was a remarkably functional space, but nothing about it looked like a home. In the kitchen, V found pots and pans that looked like they had never been used, plates and cutlery with not so much as a water spot on them.

V found the fridge disguised as a cupboard, stocked with more fresh food than she had ever seen.

“Hungry?”

V jumped, “fuck, Goro, warn a bitch, will ya?”

“I woke up alone,” Takemura had pulled on a tight pair of boxer-briefs but left his hair down. It was a surprisingly casual look for him, and her heart ached at the sight, “and wondered where you had gone.”

“It sort of feels like staying in a hotel,” V explained, “it has a bed, but…”

“Not home, yes I understand.”

“So I thought I would be nosey, see if you had any dirty secrets.”

“You discovered my _dirty_ secret and turned it into a memorable evening.”

“It doesn’t feel like there’s much of you in here,” V waved around the apartment, “not the Goro I know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Where’s the art?” V walked over to him and kissed his cheek, “the passion? This place feels like an empty shell.”

“In many ways, it is,” Takemura agreed, “but this is also a side of me.”

“Sleek, impersonal, expensive,” V sighed, “no, I don’t think so. At least, not with me.”

“Why would I be impersonal with you? You’ve seen more of me than anyone ever has,” Takemura wiped at her cheeks with concern and V realized there were likely tear tracks from her leftover makeup, “what’s this?”

“Homesick,” V tried for a reassuring smile, “I’ve never left NC before. I miss my friends.”

“You are not a prisoner here, Valerie.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Takemura looked shocked, “of course. If you wish to phone them, speak with them, you may. There will be many things done tomorrow to make this a home for you as well, a new phone, you will see more of the tower, the gym, the library.”

“And if I wanted to leave?”

Takemura fell silent, studying her eyes carefully, “do you?”

“I’m only going to say this once because we’ve had this conversation before,” V reached for him and he immediately pulled her into his arms, “I’m dying, Goro. They said by winter, and it’s already almost the end of June. You should let me go back to NC, live out my days there with Vik, and move on.”

“You are the last love of my life, “ Takemura kissed her cheek, her nose, her lips, “there is no one to move on to. Only you.”

“I bet you said that after Kei, too,” V kissed him back, “but I proved you wrong.”

“Yes, but many women before you tried without success. You are special to me, Valerie. Please stay.”

“You’re going to regret this.”

“No,” Takemura reassured, “I couldn’t.”

***

“Damn, Goro,” V went through the closet the next morning, “do you all buy your clothes at the same place? I’m going to look like I work for Arasaka.”

“The fashion in Tokyo,” Goro pulled on his shirt and V took a minute to appreciate just how fit he was, and how well the tailored shirts showed off his broad shoulders.

“And colour is banned in Arasaka HQ, is that it?” V snorted as she found her closet a similar mix of grey, black, and white, “my hair is the most colourful thing here. Are you going to be mad if I change these at all?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Preem,” V pulled down a pair of wide-legged back pants. They were high-waisted, simple, but they flattered her figure.

She found an off-the-shoulder shirt next. It was long and had been designed to be tucked into the pants.

V tugged the shirt on and made her way to the bathroom, Takemura following closely behind with a curious expression.

“Scissors?”

Takemura opened one of the drawers, handing her a pair of hair-cutting scissors.

“Thanks, babe,” V stretched, measuring the length before she started cutting the shirt into a crop top.

It was easy enough thanks to the soft fabric to make a small slit in the side and tear off the remaining fabric, tossing it in the garbage. V took a step back, admiring her handiwork before she decided to cut the sleeves short as well, just above the elbow.

It was better, the colourful geometric designs across her skin offering some much-needed colour to the outfit. V considered her hair for a minute before she decided to pull it up into a high ponytail.

She wasn’t sure who had stocked the makeup on her side of the sink, but it was new in packaging, and the weight of the lipstick container told her that it was expensive. V found a red that closely matched her hair and went for a statement red lip, leaving her eyeliner a simple cat-wing.

“Shoes,” V breezed past Takemura and back into the bedroom, opening the other closet and rummaging through until she found a pair of shoes that surprised her, “who picked these?”

“I did,” Takemura admitted sheepishly, “I thought they might suit you.”

They looked more like a weapon than shoes, a black high heel with a deep red sole, bright gold heel with gold spikes up the back.

“Red?”

“I often add accents of red,” Takemura gestured to his belt, “I thought…”

“You wanted to match?” V chuckled, “let’s see.”

V was shocked to find that they were comfortable, but realistically they probably cost over a month's rent back in NC. They brought her pants to the perfect length, and there was a brief flash of red and gold as she walked across the room.

“Thoughts?”

“Stunning,” Takemura found a jacket from the closet and pulled it on, “now, we have a meeting.”

“With?”

“Hanako-sama.”

***

“V,” Hanako greeted, resigned but with more warmth than V had ever seen her show anyone.

“Hanako-sama,” V bowed, it still felt unfamiliar but it seemed to please her.

“How was your first night in your new home.”

“Weird beyond imagination, but fine, thank you for asking,” V nodded to Oda, “Hey, kiddo.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Grouchy today,” V rolled her eyes, “what can I do for you, Hanako-sama?”

“This was a changing of the guards, so to speak. Oda-san will be showing you around Arasaka headquarters, setting up your clearance, and Takemura-san will be spending the day with me.”

“I see,” V winked at Oda who crossed his arms over his chest, “thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Of course, have a nice day,” Hanako turned on her heel and walked away without a backward glance, Takemura with her with a small smile and nod.

“And off he goes,” V sighed, “alright, Oda. Lead the way.”

“Please,” Oda growled, “don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh, kid, I’m trying _super_ hard not to embarrass myself. Just for today, I’ll follow your lead.”

“I will believe it when I see it.”

***

V could tell that the looks Oda was getting due to being seen with her were bothering him. Oda bristled every time he noticed someone looking at her outfit or her tattoos.

“This is the cafeteria,” Oda stood by the door and let V glance in, “most staff eat here, as the meals are provided. Given that you are with Takemura-san, you will go through the door to the right.”

“What’s in there?”

“Where the people of importance eat.”

“Noted,” V watched as two staff members walked by, staring at V’s hair as they went. Oda scowled at them until they hurried on their way.

“If you can get me a key to my place, I’ll go get a jacket if it’s bothering you,” V offered, “I thought I might be with Goro today, not you. I wasn’t looking to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oda, you look furious.”

“I’m not.”

V sighed, following after him as he started down the hallway with long strides, “this was such a stupid fuckin’ idea.”

“What was?”

“Coming here,” once V caught up with him, she managed to match his stride, “I told him _again_ last night to send me back to NC.”

“He said no?”

“He always says no. I’ve _dumped him_ like four times. I tell him that I’m dying, just to leave me alone to die, and he pleads with me to stay.”

“Why do you say yes?”

“Two reasons.”

“Yes?”

“I’m in love with him, and I’m an idiot.”

***

“The library.”

Unlike the other rooms, V walked into this one to admire the shelves after shelves of shards and databanks. It was huge, just like everything in the tower, but something about the sheer amount of information at her fingertips set a fire in her.

“Wow.”

“Have you never seen a library before?”

“No,” V answered Oda honestly, “NC doesn’t have one.”

“Was there not one in your school?”

“I never went,” V fought the urge to grin like an idiot when she found that the first room led into a second.

“To school?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“School is expensive,” V stopped at a large bank of computers against one wall, “I didn’t have money for food, never mind school stuff.”

“I do not understand, what about your parents?”

“I don’t have any,” V turned to face Oda and found that surprisingly there was no judgment on his face, so she decided to continue, “my mom was a doll, she died when I was like nine.”

“Doll?”

“A whore,” V tried for simpler terms, “so as you can imagine, I have no idea who my father is. I’ve been on my own since I was young.”

“I am…sorry to hear that.”

“Water under the bridge now, but thanks.”

“How did you learn to read, write, hack, _fight_ as you do?”

“By needing to,” V started walking again, “imagine being in Night City and not being able to fight? I would have been dead so fast. I picked up a gun the week after my mom died, shot someone who was trying to take the first bite of food I had in a week. I’ve been fighting for myself since. I never had any intention of being stupid, I just had to fight twice as hard to get where I was. Eventually, I fell into merc work, and the rest you know.”

“Takemura-san says you have a remarkable ability to tell when someone is lying.”

“I do, it’s something I’m pretty proud of.”

“How did you learn this skill?”

“Trying not to starve, like anything else I can do.”

***

“This is where we get your access pass,” Oda held the door for her, “it will only take a minute.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” V waited while Oda barked instructions to the man working at the desk, “I’m guessing you’ve been told to watch me all day, right? They’re worried I still have enough Johnny in me that I might damage the tower, or hack into the computers, or whatever.”

“Yes,” Oda agreed.

“That’s why I don’t have my gun, either.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” V sighed, “this place is a prison.”

“You should feel fortunate that you have been allowed to stay here.”

“I do, sorry, this is just frustrating is all. I’ve never had a handler before, never mind someone who doesn’t like me.”

Oda handed her the pass, “earn their trust, and we can both go back to our normal lives.”

“So, what now?”

“What would you like to do?”

“Library?”

“As you wish.”

***

“What did you do today, my love?”

“I read _so many_ books,” V was glad that Takemura had agreed to eat around the island in their kitchen rather than the formal dining room, “it’s unbelievable, those databanks? Shit. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Saburo-sama has always encouraged the pursuit of knowledge and the preservation of information.”

“Yeah, no shit,” V tapped the place the relic had been, “kinda obvious. Still, Japanese culture, tea, history of fighting styles, the history of Arasaka. When you put it on a shard like that it’s so easy to take in. It allows you to learn so much new stuff so quickly.”

“Why were those your first interests?”

“Few reasons. One, I’m trying not to create a cultural incident next time I run across Saburo. Two, I keep pissing off Oda somethin’ fierce by…existing…and I’m trying to not do that so he doesn’t kill me in my sleep.”

“You sleep in my bed, he would not have the opportunity.”

“Still, I don’t mean to keep upsetting him just by breathing. He seemed surprised by me today, though. I was telling him about my parents.”

“You have accomplished many things, and you are surprising.”

“I found a book on oral sex techniques today,” V arched her eyebrow, “if you hurry up and finish dinner, maybe I can find something new to surprise you with.”

***

Even in keeping a low profile, it had taken nearly three weeks before Oda was reassigned back to watch Hanako, and Takemura was free to return to Saburo. V was still watched, but not nearly as closely as before. It suited her just fine.

They had settled into a routine. V and Takemura would wake up in the morning, get ready together, and Takemura would escort her to the library where she would spend her morning reading while he went to work.

At lunchtime V would go back to their apartment, having something to eat, generally alone, and then she would either go to the gym or meet with Jane for rehabilitation and treatment.

There were many people in the world who would have loved the life that she was living. Takemura ensured she had everything she had ever wanted, her bank account was well padded, she had limitless access to books, a gym, anything she could imagine.

She hated it here.

V wasn’t entirely sure what month it was, never mind what day. Every day felt like a repeat of the day before, over and over. The leftover of the chip was only going to kill her if the boredom didn’t get to her, first.

V looked over the atrium with vague interest. She had taken up people watching while she waited for Takemura to finish work for the day. It kept her intuition sharp.

Today, for the first time in many days, something stuck out.

Whenever Saburo or Hanako walked through the atrium, the other members of staff would generally stop and let them pass, dropping into low respectful bows as they moved by, so V wasn’t surprised when the traffic milled to a stop as Hanako came from one of the side doors, Oda close behind.

What _was_ surprising was the man pushing past the security checkpoint and weaving in between the people in an attempt to move closer.

V glanced at Oda and found him looking at someone else, another man trying the same thing from the other exterior door.

 _Fuck_.

V beelined for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she tried to close the distance between them. It was difficult, the sheer amount of people blocking her way was inhibiting any lead she was getting. V glanced over the railing, Oda had moved from Hanako’s side to intercept the man he had noticed, the other rapidly closing on her.

She had to jump.

V launched herself over the balcony, using her double jump to get added ground. She was out of practice and slid as she hit the ground but still managed to land between the man and Hanako as she pulled out her mantis blades. She didn’t care what Saburo said, she was getting her gun back tonight.

“Back up,” V called out to the man who was almost through the people, “or you’re going down.”

When V watched him pull the gun she knew she needed to act. It was beautiful, in a way, to see that her reflexes hadn’t been too damaged by the removal of the chip. She hacked his optics and closed the distance between them, one blade to his chest, the other to his throat, his gun in her hand before he had fully registered what happened and hit the ground, dead.

V put the blades away, cocked the gun, and rushed back to Hanako, her hand between Hanako’s shoulder blades as she guided her through the room toward the elevator that she knew was restricted for Arasaka management. Hanako went willingly, glancing over her shoulder to Oda.

“He’s fine,” V promised, the sound of a pained shriek in a voice much higher than Oda’s confirming her statement, “I was just closer, come on, we’ll wait for him in here.”

Hanako pressed the back of her hand to the sensor, some sort of subdermal implant calling the elevator down to them as V blocked Hanako’s figure with her own. Seconds later, the doors chimed and Oda joined them.

“In,” V nodded to the elevator, scanning the crowd for anyone that might be following them before she took the step into the elevator and hit the button to close the door.

Oda pressed a code into the panel, and the familiar _code red_ sounding on the speakers above.

“Are you alright?”

Hanako nodded, “thank you.”

“No problem,” V handed her gun to Oda, “don’t think I’m allowed to have these.”

“Keep it,” Oda waved her off, “you may need it.”

“Do you have a panic room or something? Somewhere we can secure Hanako and Saburo until there’s a sweep?”

“Yes, that is where we are headed.”

“Preem,” V winced as the headache started to build at the base of her neck, “I assume Saburo will be brought there, too? I don’t need to call Goro?”

“Knowing Takemura-san, he is already there. Are you alright?”

“I’m not meant to do anything that physical, it makes me sick,” V took a deep breath and stretched the muscles in her neck, “I haven’t used my mantis blades or my double jump in weeks.”

“Impressive, given your downtime.”

It wasn’t lost on V that the compliment coming from Hanako spoke volumes.

“Thank you, Hanako-sama,” V leaned against the wall, “I was people watching, saw that Oda had spotted one, I wasn’t sure if he could get to the other with all the people standing in the way.”

“You have my gratitude.”

“Yeah, well,” V offered a small smile, “I helped you, you helped me, you give me a place to stay, I stop your assassins.”

Hanako gave a small nod, her eyes drifting back to Oda, “were you hurt?”

“No, Hanako-sama.”

 _Oh_ , V tried not to be obvious as she watched the interaction, _that’s something_.

The elevator came to a stop and V reflexively pushed Hanako against the wall, “just in case, stay out of sight. If they got into the building they could be anywhere. Let me go first, Oda can come up the rear.”

“Why do you go first?”

 _Ah, there’s the Oda I know and love,_ V rolled her eyes, “I’m already dying, you’re not. If there are snipers, I’d rather them take me than you.”

Oda didn’t argue.

V pulled her gun as soon as the doors opened, glancing down to see if any lasers appeared on her black outfit of the day, “where are we headed?”

“End of the hall.”

V took a step from the elevator, shooting a quick scan down the hall. A few locks, a hidden door, an access terminal, but no people.

“Move.”

V led the way, Hanako right behind her, Oda just behind Hanako. The hallway wasn’t long, but not knowing if someone was waiting for them made each step feel like a mile.

“I need to open the door,” Hanako reached around V, the back of her hand to a hidden panel.

V was met with Takemura’s gun leveled at her face, her own gun raised from instinct.

“Hey, babe,” V took a step back, letting Hanako walk past.

“V?”

“That’s my name,” V nodded, “Oda.”

Oda walked in next, and V scanned the hall again before following them.

“What happened?”

“Two assassins that we saw,” V took in the room, it was luxurious, like the rest of the tower, with one major difference.

No windows.

This was the first place that V had been in the tower that didn’t have at least one wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. It was still larger than her apartment back in NC, but it felt more like home than Takemura’s granite palace.

“Two?”

“Yep, Oda took one, I took the other. Where’s Saburo?”

“In the office,” Takemura waved to one of the doors, “getting a report on the sweep. Where did you get that gun?”

“From the would-be assassin. Want it?”

“No,” Takemura turned to Hanako, “Hanako-sama, are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks to V and Oda-san.”

“Good news, come, sit.”

***

If Saburo had been surprised to find V sitting at the table with Hanako, Oda, and Takemura, he didn’t show it.

“There have been no others found.”

V listened with interest as Saburo, Takemura, Oda, and Hanako spoke about the results of the sweep, but didn’t interject.

“It seems I owe you my thanks,” Saburo addressed her.

“No thanks needed,” V disagreed, “I like Hanako-sama, I was happy to help.”

“Yet you were not expected to.”

“It would have been pretty shitty of me to just let her die. I mean, I know you don’t expect much from me, common thief and all. Also, your sweep is shit, you should fire your security team, you have a leak.”

“What?” Oda glared at her, “you assume you know better than Arasaka security?”

V snorted, “kiddo, I watched them get through security. They didn’t hack the panels, they _walked in_.”

“How do you know they did not hack the panels?”

“See?” V pointed to Takemura, “that’s how you ask a polite question, Oda. You should spend more time listening to your sensei.”

“Answer the question,” Saburo’s voice was cold and unamused.

V turned to address Saburo, “because _I’ve_ been trying to hack your security all week to see if I could. With respect, being an Arasaka prisoner is boring and I was curious to see what you’re running. I’m not bad at hacking, Saburo-sama, and the only way I could have gotten through that security is by touching the console. You have so many people around those consoles that someone would have noticed. Besides, I saw them swipe a card to get in. Someone gave it to them.”

“You tried to hack our security?”

“Mmhmm. The doors are pretty solid, I’ll give you that. I have the cafeteria menu for the next month, though.”

Saburo glared at her, and V watched as Hanako, Oda, and Takemura shrunk under the oppressive stare. V forced herself to remain stoic, meeting his gaze and not backing down from it.

“That’s not all,” V smiled, “as a peace offering, as I can see I have pissed you off somethin’ fierce, if you let me speak with the security at the front, I’ll show you who the leak is.”

“How?”

“I’ve got a trick. I can tell when people are lying. I’d bet all the money in my account that whoever leaked the clearance was working the door today.”

“Would you bet all the money in _his_ account?” Saburo pointed to Takemura with a steady hand.

“Yep.”

“Go, Takemura-san will assist with whatever you require,” Saburo narrowed his eyes at her, “I am interested in seeing this _trick_ and for your sake, I hope it is impressive.”

“Impressive is subjective,” V stood, “but I’ll do my best. I’m guessing you’re going to want to watch?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, give me an hour, contain the security team on the door, and let me know where to meet you.”

***

“What are you doing?” Takemura was practically in a rage the moment they stepped into the apartment door.

“Working, and _finally_ feeling useful after fuckin’ month of feeling like nothing more than wallpaper,” V marched into their bedroom, if she was going to question someone, she needed to look the part.

“You insulted Saburo-sama.”

“When?”

“You questioned his abilities.”

“No, I didn’t, I questioned his _sweep_ , which he didn’t do,” V pulled out the one pair of cargo pants she had been able to steal from a supply closet she found earlier in the week and started to change, “and I’m right.”

“If you are wrong, we will both be punished.”

“Sure, but I’m not wrong. I need the dossiers on all of the staff at the front door,” V walked over to Takemura’s closet and grabbed one of his belts, “and I’m borrowing one of your undershirts.”

“Why?”

“I need to look like I don’t belong to Arasaka,” V tugged off the turtleneck she had been wearing and pulled on his shirt, “I need to look like someone from NC.”

“Why?”

“Stop fuckin’ asking me that and go get me what I asked for,” V pulled him off balance and kissed his cheek, “come on, Goro, this is the happiest I’ve been in weeks, work with me, okay?”

“You know where the boardrooms are?”

“Yep.”

“I will gather what you need and wait for you there,” Takemura walked over to his bedside cabinet and unlocked it, retrieving a large silver handgun from within, “here.”

“Oh, there’s my baby,” V felt more herself with Johnny’s gun in her hand, going through the familiar movements, Johnny’s movements, to check it was loaded.

“I hope you know what you are doing.”

“You better believe it, babe. See you in ten.”

***

V could give Takemura credit, he didn’t even flinch when he saw how she had cut up his shirt.

“The files you asked for,” Takemura slid ten shards across the table, “it will tell you their employment, family make up, interests.”

“Creepy,” V sat down and slotted the first one in, “thanks, babe, give me a few to review them.”

“You seem happy.”

“I am happy,” V started sorting through the files, “I’m not meant to be a kept woman, Goro. I like to work, I like to be useful. Taking down that guy with my mantis blades is the most fun I’ve had since I got here.”

Takemura didn’t say anything, giving her the peace she needed to review the information in front of her. Within half an hour, V had dropped her suspects down by half.

“Wish River was here,” V pulled the last shard, “he would have a field day.”

“River?”

“Friend from home,” V closed her eyes and pictured River’s kind smile, broad shoulders, warm skin, “ex-NCPD.”

“You were involved?”

“He tried, that week that you were away. I said no,” V pushed five shards toward Takemura, “none of these guys.”

“Come,” Takemura gestured for her to follow, “we have a questioning room. I imagine Saburo-sama is waiting.”

“Preem. Let’s go impress the boss.”

***

It turned out the questioning room was more impressive than anything V had seen in the NCPD stations she had been in. The room was long, with one table in the middle, a chair on either side. There was a wall that was mirrored, an obvious two-way mirror to anyone familiar with these types of situations.

Takemura brought her into the office on the other side of the mirror, Saburo, Hanako, and Oda already waiting for her.

“You look like trash.”

“Get fucked, Oda,” V stuck her tongue out at him.

“I thought you had left your days of dressing like this.”

“I’ll be sure to tell my stylist that you don’t approve, oh, wait,” V pulled her phone from her pocket, “look, she already answered me, she says _fuck off, prick_.”

V glanced up as the opposite door opened, ten terrified staff members herded into the room and instructed to stand against the back wall.

“Perfect,” V looked at each of them in turn, “Goro, what I need you to do is go in there, ask them the standard questions one at a time. Name, age, where they’re from. Once they’ve answered you can let the five I gave you go, then come back here.”

Takemura was clearly amused being ordered around by his girlfriend who was wearing a shirt that looked like it had been attacked by rabid cats, but he did as she asked and walked through the door.

His status within the company was obvious by the way that everyone jumped as he walked into the room, immediately tense at his presence.

“That’s hysterical,” V spoke mostly to herself, “he’s like the nicest guy I’ve ever met and they’re scared of him.”

“Have you ever seen him fight?”

“Yeah,” V answered Oda, “He’s great with a gun, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve also seen him throw a burger over a balcony because it didn’t taste good. He’s just not all that scary to me.”

“Then you are foolish.”

“That comes as a surprise to exactly fuckin’ no one, kiddo.”

Takemura dismissed the five that V had isolated, instructed the others to wait where they were, and walked back into the office.

“Great job, babe, you scared the shit out of them.”

“It was not my intention.”

“I know, but apparently you’re the big bad wolf here,” V snorted, “alright, now, give it ten minutes, and then you’re going to walk back in there and tell them that Saburo has ordered a specialist. Given the serious nature of an attack on Hanako-sama, he’s brought in someone special from NC to question them.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see, just trust me.”

“Alright.”

***

V watched them closely as the ten minutes slowly ticked by, and as the time came to a close, she was fairly confident she knew who had been responsible for the attack.

“Alright, Goro. In you go. Try and look either concerned or amused. We want them to either be terrified that someone you’re scared of is on their way or terrified that you’re about to get off on watching them being tortured.”

“I am not an actor.”

“Well, you’ve seen me mad, so being scared of me shouldn’t be a stretch.”

Takemura chuckled under his breath and walked back into the questioning room, clearly not going for frightened. 

V loved listening to him speak Japanese, his low voice sounded so elegant. She made a mental note to ask him to do it in bed, later.

Takemura walked to the door and V did her best to look suitably intimidated by him as she walked past, leaving as much room between them as she could.

“Uh, hey,” V tried for casual, “translators working okay? You all understand me?”

There was a collective nod, and V sat at the table.

“I have no idea what sort of shit you guys pulled, but you’ve got to be in the world of trouble if Saburo flew me in,” V let out a low whistle, “let’s go over what happened.”

***

Another twenty minutes had gone by, and V was confident she had her man, she just needed one more thing and she could get the confession.

“I’ll be right back,” V stood and walked into the office, shutting the door behind her, “preem, Goro, you can dismiss everyone by the guy on the left. Can I find a pack of cigarettes here?”

“Cigarettes? I thought you quit?”

“I did,” V pointed to the man in the room, “he didn’t.”

“Oda-san,” Hanako spoke softly, “please retrieve what V requires.”

“His records say nothing of smoking.”

V wasn’t surprised that Saburo had spent the time to look into the suspects, but she was surprised that he spoke to her about it.

“No, I know, but his fingers are stained. Watch, in a second he’ll rub his thumb over his index and middle finger, just like he’s flicking ash from a smoke.”

Takemura walked back into the room, dismissing the four individuals V had indicated. True to her observation, the man remaining flicked the ash from his invisible cigarette.

Oda returned a moment later, offering her a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Thanks, kid,” V tucked them into the pocket of her cargos, “alright, here we go, confession time.”

Again, V snuck past Takemura like he might strike her, making a show of glancing over her shoulder when he shut the door and letting out a relieved sigh.

“That guy is creepy as fuck,” V sat in the chair and gestured for the man to join her, “take a seat.”

He rushed to do as she had asked, practically stumbling in his haste.

“Hiro Sato, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is V.”

“V,” Hiro gave a small bow.

V pulled his data shard from her pocket, setting it on the table between them, “I read your file, it was pretty impressive. You’ve got, what, nearly thirteen years with Arasaka? Even spent some time US side if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, Atlanta.”

“Right,” V nodded, “you have a wife, two kids?”

“Yes.”

“That’s exciting, how old are they?”

“Seven and four.”

“School-aged,” V kicked her feet up onto the table, a copy of Johnny’s pose, “Is that why you transferred back? Needed to be around to help with homework and shit?”

“Yes. My wife, she works also,” Hiro explained with a dismissive shrug.

“Must be hard, juggling two working parents and two kids.”

“It can be.”

“You were in Atlanta for what…two years?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Very much.”

 _Bingo_ , V dialed in on the twitch by his left eye, “what was your favorite part?”

“The food.”

There was another twitch, just subtle, but present.

“Heard there are some preem casinos there, never been myself, NC native.”

“I was busy working, did not have time to visit.”

Another twitch and it was all V needed.

“Can you tell me what you know about what happened today?”

“A man arrived at my counter,” Hiro recited like he had practiced the speech; he probably had, but that ever-present twitch gave him away, “he pushed past the security station and attempted to hurt Hanako-sama.”

“Did you see what happened to him?” _fuck,_ V felt a sense of panic build in her chest, _rookie mistake, I forgot they might have seen me_.

“No,” there was no twitch at the corner of his eye and V felt the ball of tension in her chest relax, “Oda-san would have protected her.”

“Well, that much is true, Oda is a force of nature. He tried to kill me once, I don’t care to repeat the experience,” V pulled the cigarettes from her pocket, slowly unwrapping the package.

Hiro swallowed heavily as he watched her pull off the plastic and open the box, tossing the small piece of foil on the table before she pulled one from within the packet and held it between her fingers.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t mind, do you?”

Hiro shook his head, his fingers spasming against the table as he watched her bring it to her lips and light it.

“I’m going to be real honest with you, Hiro. You’re in bad shape, we already know everything.”

Hiro blanched, “what?”

“The drug issues,” V listed off, watching his face closely as she took a long drag from the cigarette, “the money issues, the gambling in Atlanta. I know that your marriage is on the rocks, that your kids don’t even live with you. I’m just missing one piece to the puzzle.”

“I did—”

“Don’t lie,” V took another drag, “Saburo only brings me on sure things. My job is to do one thing, get the missing piece of the puzzle. You’re going to want to give me that, Hiro. You know why?”

Hiro shook his head, beads of sweat forming at his hairline.

“’Cause being a prisoner of Arasaka fuckin’ sucks, and yes, I’m speakin’ from experience here. One of my best friends? They zeroed him and kept him prisoner for fifty years. I tried to bounce him, and I haven’t seen my family since. They don’t even remember me now, not even a footnote in their life.”

Hiro looked from her face to the cigarette and back again.

“We can do this the easy way, or we can do it Saburo’s way. You don’t want to do it Saburo’s way. Are you going to talk to me?”

“I do not know those men,” no twitch this time, that much was honest.

“No,” V agreed, “but you know who sent them.”

Hiro looked at her helplessly, back to her cigarette.

“A smoke is the last thing you need to be worried about,” V leaned forward across the table to whisper to him knowing full well the microphones would be clear in the other room, “you have no fuckin’ clue what they’re capable of. If you work with me, I can negotiate, try and get them to let you go. If you don’t work with me, you’re going to end up in Soulkiller or _worse_. They know where your _kids_ are, Hiro. Get it? They killed both of my best friends right from underneath me, they didn’t even _blink_. Do the right thing, Hiro. You don’t want to end up like me.”

“Why did they send you?”

“I’m a profiler, sort of. I can spot when people are lying,” V leaned studied his face with great exaggeration, “so I know you’re going to talk to me because I know you love those kids.”

Hiro considered for a minute, and V held her breath until she saw him nod.

“Here,” V offered him a cigarette and her lighter, “take a second, and we’ll start from the top.”

Hiro’s hands trembled as he brought the cigarette to his lips. V gave him a minute to take a drag before she started.

“You transferred to Atlanta, more money, right? Being away from home?”

“Yes.”

“Atlanta has quite the nightlife, but you work full time. You went to the first casino on a Friday night or something, right? With co-workers?”

“Yes, a birthday party.”

“And you won, that first night out. You won big.”

“A month’s salary,” Hiro ran his hand through his hair, “my wife was so excited.”

“Pretty exciting. Easy to get swept up in it. So you started going more often. Each night after work. Soon you were losing more money than you were winning and struggling to keep up at work, so that’s where the drugs came in.”

Hiro nodded, smoking heavily.

“Those are expensive, too, though.”

“Very,” Hiro croaked out, “very expensive.”

“So you’re in Atlanta, you’re meant to be earning more than ever, and your bank account is in the negative. This goes on for what, a year and a half before you ask to be transferred back and you need to face the music with your wife. When she finds out, she leaves and takes the kids with her.”

Hiro looked close to tears now, another nod.

“You managed to kick the drugs because they do regular testing here that they don’t do stateside, but not the cigarettes. Gambling is still a problem, too.”

“Yes.”

“How big of a problem?”

“I will lose my home by the end of the month, and I owe many people money.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Hiro, that’s some real shit luck. Want another one?”

Hiro accepted the second cigarette, his hands so unsteady now that V needed to light it for him.

“Someone approached you, they were willing to help, who was it?”

“Militech.”

 _Bingo_ , V smiled sadly at him, “what was the deal?”

“Make security clearance passes, two,” Hiro looked terrified now as his confession fell from his lips like he was powerless to stop it, “they never told me they were going to hurt Hanako-sama, you must believe me.”

No twitch.

“I do,” V pat his hand, “did you think they were just looking for information?”

“Yes, nothing bad, I promise.”

“Buddy, what a fuckin’ mess you got yourself into,” V felt vaguely sorry for him, he wasn’t all that different from Evelyn’s heist, “they offered to pay off your debt? A clean slate?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” V grabbed another cigarette of her own, “Hiro, shit.”

“I know,” Hiro looked at her from across the table, “what will they do to me?”

“Oh, they’re going to kill you,” V sighed, “but I promise I’ll do my best to keep your kids out of it.”

“No,” Hiro stood, “they did not kill you, maybe they will spare me.”

“I’m sort of a special case, but no one steals from Arasaka, Hiro. You know that.”

V knew he was going to rush her a second before he did, the way he shifted his balance as his fight or flight response switched.

It felt wrong to pull Johnny’s gun from her belt and blow the one-inch hole through Hiro’s chest to defend Arasaka, but Johnny had always appreciated her sense of self-preservation.

V looked at his body on the floor impassively, reaching for her cigarette from where it had landed on the table and took another drag. It was only a second before Takemura opened the door with a stunned expression on his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Preem, why?”

“He attacked you.”

“He’s the one dead on the floor,” V moved her boot away from the growing puddle of blood on the floor, “not me.”

“Saburo-sama wants to speak with you,” Takemura looked at the cloud of smoke hovering around the ceiling and the puddle of blood on the floor, “somewhere clean.”

***

V followed Takemura down the hallway to another questioning room, this time Saburo was sitting at the table waiting for her.

“Sit.”

It wasn’t a request, it was a direct order. Despite all of her inner city-kid screaming at her to tell him to fuck off, she walked to the chair opposite and sat down.

“Explain.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

“Well,” V considered how to explain a skill she had developed over years of needing it for self-preservation, “the first five were out right away because they had all started to work for Arasaka within the last few months. Your company is corrupt as fuck, but it pays well and offers decent benefits. They would have been in a better position than they had been in before, not likely to risk the opportunity of staying with Arasaka.”

“And the others?”

“Two were too timid, they were scared of answering my questions, so they weren’t going to take an offer from a competitive company. If anything, they would have been approached and filed a security report.”

“How did you know it was Hiro?”

“He was terrified, absolutely terrified. When people go through times of stress, they tend to default to the habits they use to de-stress. Hiro smoked, and the constant movement of his fingers told me he was under the most stress of all of them.”

V noticed for the first time that she and Saburo were alone, and she assumed that Takemura, Oda, and Hanako were behind the mirrored wall. She wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not that he trusted her with a loaded gun in a room alone, or if he was just that convinced he had broken her into obedience.

“The rest? The drugs, divorce?”

“I’ve never left NC, but my friends have, and everyone knows you go to Atlanta to gamble. I knew he was short on money because he’s been washing his dry-clean only suit. The seams were fraying from the treatment. I could tell he was divorced because his cufflinks didn’t match, and he hasn’t had a haircut in months, something a wife would nag him about. If he left the wife and kids when he went to Atlanta, she wasn’t going to let him take the kids during a divorce, not when she knew about the gambling.”

“The drugs?”

“Nicotine-stained fingers, black lines in his nails that had grown halfway out. He was sober, but only recently.”

“His tell?”

“A twitch by his eye.”

Saburo had a remarkable poker face, and he offered little insight as he studied her face. V didn’t hide from him, letting him take his time to make up his mind on the situation.

“You are very confident in your ability to do this.”

“I am, yeah.”

“Have you ever met someone where you could not?”

“Not yet, why, do you want a try?”

“Yes.”

_Oh shit._

“Alright, did you want to invite the others in or are you going to make them hide behind the mirror?”

“Will they not distract you?”

“Nah, no problem. I know Oda’s sweating back there because I’m sitting across from you with Johnny’s gun. At least let him come out so he’s not as grey as Goro.”

The door opened and Takemura stepped out looking more worried than she had ever seen him, followed by Hanako and Oda.

Takemura stood just to her right, Oda to her left, Hanako stood beside her father.

_This is fuckin’ terrifying._

“We have two ways we can do this, you can tell me two truths and a lie and I’ll tell you which one is a lie, or we can do true or false questions.”

“True or false.”

“Alright,” V mirrored his pose, sitting straight in the chair, hands spread on the table, “I’m going to start with some simple questions that I know are truthful, I need a baseline.”

Saburo nodded and V could see how he visibly forced everything to relax.

“Your name is Saburo Arasaka?”

“True.”

“You are the father of Hanako Arasaka?”

“True.”

“You had a son named Yorinobu Arasaka?”

“True.”

He didn’t move an inch.

“Onto the things that I don’t know about you. Answer however you want, lie, truth, whatever. Your favorite colour is red?”

“True.”

V caught something, just within her eyesight but she forced herself to keep her eyes on his face.

“Goro Takemura is your friend?”

“True.”

 _Hmm,_ V thought of her next question, _nothing that time_.

“You think my rivalry with Oda is amusing?”

“True.”

"Your favorite colour," V snorted, "a strange thing to lie about. It's not red, though."

Saburo kept his face neutral, and changed his tactics, "my favorite colour is orange."

"No."

"My favorite colour is blue."

"No."

Saburo studied her, "my favorite colour is purple."

"You should rebrand, I think it would look nicer than the red, anyway. Purple is elegant, you know?"

Saburo was silent for so long V wondered if he was sending a telepathic order to have her killed. The street-trash that had taken it too far.

"How can you tell?"

It was the closest thing to an admission of defeat as she would get, so she decided to indulge him, "can I touch you?"

"What?"

"Valerie," Takemura cut her off, "I think—"

"Nothing weird, I promise, I'm just going to show you something."

Saburo looked to Takemura, Oda, and back to her and gave the slightest nod of his head.

V stood, the sound of the chair across the floor startlingly loud as everyone tensed. She stretched across the table, leaning into Saburo's space and tapped the table beside his hands, "look down, and tell me that your favorite colour is red."

Saburo looked down at his hands, "my favorite colour is red.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

V touched him, a gentle finger against the muscle by his right thumb, "say it again, and watch right here."

"My favorite colour is red."

And there it was, the barely noticeable jump in the muscle. Almost invisible to the eye, but there. Saburo looked up and had he not been trained for years to maintain his blank expression, V liked to imagine that he might be impressed.

“You are not what I expected.”

V snorted, “bud, you wouldn’t believe how often I hear that. I know you have software that can do the same shit, but you also train your staff to beat that sort of questioning if they’re captured by Militech, so it lends to reason they can beat your software, too.”

“You have been helpful today. I appreciate your assistance.”

“Happy to do it, boss. First time I’ve felt useful in weeks.”

“I will remember this. Have a good night.”

 _Right, dismissed then,_ V stood and turned toward the door.

“Takemura-san, you may retire as well.”

Takemura gave a low bow, following her to the door.

“Hey, boss?” V paused by the door, “you like me, true or false?”

It was a stalemate, and they all knew it. If he lied, V would spot it on his hand, if he told the truth, she would know. If he tried to conceal his hand, it would be an admission of affection that he wasn’t prepared to give.

“I’m just fuckin’ with you,” V waved him off after a tense minute, “see you in the morning.”

Takemura followed her to the elevator silently, and when the doors shut he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

V couldn’t help it as she started to laugh, the tension of the night finally broken and Takemura rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

“Fuck,” V collapsed in his arms, “that dude is _terrifying”_

“You did something few people have ever done.”

“What, found out Saburo’s favorite colour?”

“No,” Takemura wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, “impressed him.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for Snake, and Ryyn, and all the other lovely people in Lizzies.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

V had hoped that her stunt with Saburo, and her drawing out of the leak with Hiro, might have offered her some more work and freedom within Arasaka HQ. Within a week of the event unfolding, it had become very apparent that this was not the case. Her routine continued as it had for the weeks prior, and V found herself slipping further and further inside of her mind as the days dragged by.

Saburo Arasaka, it turned out, had many executive guards, which also meant that Takemura didn’t have a regular schedule. Some mornings V would wake up and find that he was still in bed with her, snoring softly with his hair in a grey and ebony waterfall over the pillow. Some mornings she would wake up and find that he left in the middle of the night, a short message on her phone telling her that he had been called away for a meeting or some such thing.

It hadn’t taken V long to realize that Saburo took Takemura when there was something sensitive to be discussed, something that was pivotal to Arasaka’s business model. Takemura was an excellent guard, but he was better at keeping secrets.

Something big must have been in the works, too, because she had barely seen Takemura in days, and when she did, he looked pinched and tense.

“I am sorry,” Takemura was only in their apartment long enough to pack and leave again, “this…project…is more detailed than expected.”

“I get it,” V sat on the bed and watched him, “you’re busy working, I’m busy making sure that the oven is turned off.”

“I promise, soon we will have time together.”

“Hope so, because I don’t have all that much left.”

Takemura paused, turning to look at her with a concerned frown, “are you feeling unwell?”

“I mean, yeah, always,” V felt immensely guilty for worrying him while he was dealing with work stress, “you have any idea how many pills Jane has me on now? They had to change my hearing implants last week while you were away because they went offline. My left optic is being replaced tomorrow because it won’t zoom anymore. System shutdowns, right? We’re racing them now, or well, I am. You’re working on some secret project you can’t tell me about.”

“I wish I could,” Takemura stopped his packing just long enough to pull her into a hug, “I miss you terribly and your skills would be useful.”

“I miss you, too.”

Takemura’s phone chimed and he swore, “I must go. Please let me know how your optic procedure goes.”

“I will,” V offered him a sad smile, “gone for a few days?”

“A week, likely.”

“Okay, be safe, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

V had messaged Takemura as soon as the procedure was finished. Jane had been nice enough to upgrade both implants, and she could see clearer and further than she ever had.

V could walk through the halls in HQ now without being noticed, she must have become enough of a regular fixture that people assumed she was allowed to be wherever she wanted. The news of what had happened with Hiro had spread quickly, and most of the staff members now treated her with at least some mild respect.

 _My skills would be useful_ , V mulled Takemura’s words over in her head, _so why aren’t they using me?_

She considered what she knew. Takemura had been gone for several days shortly after the attempted assassination by Militech. One of the board members had mentioned a fear of a war with Militech, so likely, the project had to do with them.

Takemura had been packing, so they were not likely staying near the Tokyo office of Militech. His skin was darker, too, somewhere in the sun.

V found herself walking to the library absentmindedly and through the stacks of data shards until she stood in front of the bank of information that Arasaka had on Militech.

“Well, we’ve got to start somewhere,” V grabbed a few from the shelf and found a quiet corner, slotting the first one in.

There was a mild thrill to it, something she hadn’t felt in months. V may just be a merc, but she was a merc that loved preparing for a job.

***

In the end, it hadn’t been the data shard that had helped, it had been two gossiping co-workers that hadn’t bothered to check their surroundings before they started to speak.

“A relic, can you believe it?”

V slotted in the next shard but didn’t review the information, keeping her head down and staying quiet.

“I heard Saburo-sama has been sending teams to all of their offices, Night City, Chicago, Mexico, to try and steal a copy of the plans.”

“And?”

“They haven’t come back. Saburo-sama left this morning, I heard he was going to oversee the next operation directly.”

V cleared her throat, and the two women jumped, “I would advise you, as a professional thief, to keep that sort of information to yourself.”

V pulled the shard and looked at the women directly, both of which looked terrified at the idea of being caught by Takemura’s partner.

“Loose lips sink ships, or as we say in Night City, snitches get stitches. You two talking about this is likely what compromised those operations. Now, I don’t know your names, I don’t want to know your names, and so far as I’m concerned this conversation never happened; but, if I hear any more whispers like this, I’m going to tell Saburo-sama. Got it?”

Both women nodded frantically and rushed from the library. V made sure to scan them and get their names before they left, just in case.

It was time for stage two of the plan, so V gathered the shards she needed and made her way back to the apartment.

***

V had spent the afternoon glued to the news, flipping between the various international channels until she gathered a general idea of the current goings-on.

Militech did have something in the way of a major project that was slated to be released in the next coming months. There was lots of chatter within various news sources that it was to be the next best gun, but the sheer amount of press and movement of the Militech team told V that it was more than just a firearm. The women in the library were likely right, Militech had made their own version of the relic, or they had tried to.

It would change the game in modern warfare if a military could make and clone millions of their best soldiers. War would favor the wealthy, not just the talented.

Saburo Arasaka was trying to get the plans, which meant he was confident they hadn’t obtained them from someone like Hellman. This was something new. His teams hadn’t been successful yet, and now it was becoming such an issue that he was moving from town to town to oversee the projects, rather than leaving it to Arasaka Spec Ops.

He must really need those plans.

V pulled out her phone when it started to ring, reaching to turn off the news.

“V.”

“My love.”

“Hey, you,” V smiled as Takemura’s face filled the screen, “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today.”

“We are on a break,” Takemura was sitting outside in something that looked like a small park, V scanned the trees behind him and made a note of the shape of the leaves, “how was your procedure?”

“Oh fine,” V waved him off, “Jane’s a pro, at this stage it’s just plug and play, you know? She’s changing something of mine every few days, anyway. I’m glad you called though, I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Could I go on a trip to NC while you’re away? I miss my friends.”

“A trip,” Takemura looked immediately concerned, “back to Night City?”

“You said you’re gone for a week, right?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t have any friends here, Goro,” V walked down the hall to Takemura’s office, turning to the bookcase filled with Kei’s gardening books, “I haven’t even seen Oda.”

“He is with us.”

“See? Just while you’re away.”

“Will you come back?”

V paused mid-reach for one of the books, “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“Every morning we eat together you try and put a stop to our relationship,” Takemura looked suddenly more emotional than she had ever seen him, “every day. I am worried that you are to leave Japan only to stay in Night City.”

V sighed, “I try and end our relationship because you are better off not watering a dead plant, sweetheart. I love you with my whole heart, I’m trying to save you from the same heartbreak you’ve been through before, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“I promise I’ll come back,” V found the book she was looking for and flipped through the pages, “if it will make you feel better, I’ll even leave Johnny’s gun in your bedside cabinet. You know I wouldn’t leave it behind.”

Takemura chuckled, “no, I have never doubted your love for that gun.”

“You should never doubt my love for you, either,” V tapped the page when she found the picture she was looking for, “I just want to go home for a while.”

“I will arrange it.”

“Thank you,” V smiled warmly, “can I ask one more favor?”

“Demanding today,” Takemura teased.

“While you’re in Cairo, can you grab me any touristy shit you find? My friend Misty loves Egypt.”

Takemura looked stunned, “how did you—”

“You have a tan, and you’re sitting in front of a sycamore tree,” V snorted, “easy guess.”

“My clever girl,” Takemura chuckled, “yes, of course.”

V couldn’t help but be swept up in a wash of affection for the man, his bright silver eyes, his lovely deep voice, the way he looked at her.

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted you to know,” V put the book away, “no matter what happens to me, I’ve been very grateful for the time I’ve had with you. Even when I’m telling you to send me home, a small part of me is always relieved when you say no.”

“And I will always say no, my love. I must go, I have a trip to arrange for you, and we are starting soon. Did you need accommodation in Night City?”

“I never stopped the lease on our apartment, so I’ll just stay at home. It’ll give me a chance to pack up our clothes, bring back the paintings.”

“I would like to have my easel back.”

“I’ll make sure I bring it. Thanks, sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” V smiled, “talk to you soon?”

“I will count the minutes.”

***

V hadn’t been surprised that Takemura moved quickly, and within the hour V had been notified of her outgoing transport. She packed just enough for a few days, left Johnny’s gun in Takemura’s bedside table, and took a picture to send to him as proof.

Jane had prepared a week's worth of medication for her and given her the direct phone line in case anything went wrong.

By the end of the day, V was sitting in an Arasaka shuttle on her way back to Night City. Once they were in the sky, V pulled out her phone and called Vik.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes,” Vik’s smile went from ear to ear, “I’ve missed you, kiddo. Watson isn’t the same without you.”

“Then you’re in for some good news, because I’m headed home.”

“Yeah? To stay?”

“A week, for a visit.”

“No shit? That’s great. I’ll call Mama Welles and let her know, Misty, too. Does this mean you got that chip sorted?”

“Well, the chip is _out_ , but I’m still dying. They offered Mikoshi, an engram, a new body.”

“Ah,” Vik nodded in understanding, “I get it.”

It was such a relief to not have to explain it that V felt tears spring to her eyes, “I fuckin’ miss you, Vik. I miss Jackie, and Misty, and even Johnny. Christ, I hate that goddamned tower.”

“Easy, kiddo,” Vik reassured her, “you’ll be home before you know it, and we’ll figure it all out. Dinner at my place? Wings?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

***

“There she is,” Vik wrapped her in a crushing hug, “fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” V buried her face against Vik’s chest, “so much.”

“Look at the fancy clothes,” Vik pulled away to look at her, the black dress pants and a charcoal grey button-up shirt, “you look like you work for Arasaka.”

“Nope, still own my soul. Did you tell Misty I was coming?”

“Thought you might want to surprise her.”

“Amazing,” V looked around the alley, “stash my bag for me? I’m going to go around front.”

“Sure, just give me a second to get into the store. I wasn’t to see her reaction.”

V slipped between the buildings and onto the road, the stares of those around her immediately as she tried to blend in with the crowd.

“Fuckin’ clothes,” V vowed to make her next stop the apartment so she could dress in _normal clothes_.

V lingered just outside Misty’s store until she heard the back door open and Vik call out to her.

“Hey, Mist, where’s the boxes of gloves?”

“In the back!”

“I’m _in_ the back, I don’t see them.”

“Coming.”

V glanced around the door, checking that the coast was clear before she walked in, hitting the chimes by the door with her hand as she went.

“Just a second,” Misty called from the back, “see, right here.”

“Thanks, Misty. Sounds like you’ve got a customer.”

Misty stopped in her tracks when she saw V leaning against the table by the front door, “V?”

“Hey,” V looked around the store, “I heard I could get a preem tarot reading here.”

Misty flung herself at V, arms tight around her neck, “you’re back.”

“For now, I’ve got a job,” V stroked Misty’s hair, “I couldn’t come back to NC and not visit my favorite people, right?”

“It’s been months,” Misty wiped her eyes as she pulled away, “we should go catch up, right?”

“I’ll close the clinic, we can order wings. Come on.”

***

“And that brings me to now,” V took a swig of beer, “Goro is away for work for a week, so I thought I would come by, see you.”

“Sounds like you bought yourself the better part of six months,” Vik leaned forward and grabbed another wing, “you sure you want to be spending them in Arasaka HQ if you’re not happy there?”

“It’s great when Goro is around, he’s just been busy a lot lately.”

“With?”

“Work,” V shrugged, she had been deliberately vague about the assassination attempt on Hanako, Militech, and anything that might be traced back to her later, “no idea.”

“Where are you staying while you’re here, did you need a couch to crash on?”

“I kept the apartment, actually,” V gave a dismissive wave, “just in case. I didn’t know that I was going to be taken to Japan after I met with Hanako, so I kept it.”

“A week you said?” Vik hummed under his breath, “need to see Mama Welles, Pepe, the whole family before you leave.”

“I will,” V smiled, “but first, I need to work.”

****

It was like a time capsule as she opened the doors to the apartment.

Takemura’s paintings still hung on the wall, Misty’s dreamcatcher above the bed, Oda’s makeshift bed on the couch.

The orchid had survived, thanks to Barry, new flowers on the end of the stems and reaching for the light through the window.

She had missed this place.

V quickly changed, pulling on an old Samurai t-shirt and pair of jeans. She found a box next, and carefully packed away Takemura’s paints, easel, and paintings. The picture of Kei went next, her candle, and Jackie’s guns set in the box with care.

The orchid would have to be carried, but she had a few days before she needed to worry about it.

V turned on the news, ordered a bottle of water from the vending machine, and sat on the couch as she started to prepare.

“ _Militech’s top engineer is visiting their Night City office in advance of the highly anticipated press release next month_.”

V felt the grin cross her face as the young man appeared on her screen. He was handsome, probably early forties, ample cybernetics but nothing too unusual. He gave a polite nod, his eyes scanning the crowd of reporters that had amassed to document his arrival. His eyes skipped over all of them and V held her breath.

 _Come on,_ V watched him closely, _give me something_.

It took a minute, but when she saw his eyes flick back to the same dark-haired reporter in a sharp suit, she knew she had him.

“Step one,” V spoke softly to herself, “Emily.”

***

“Holy shit,” Emily greeted her the next day, “look at those fuckin’ roots.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” V winced, “I’ve been away.”

“They don’t have hairdressers there? Shit, that’s like two inches of growth.”

“Will it make you feel better if I tell you I want to go dark?”

Emily rolled her eyes, “yes, how dark?”

“My natural colour, so pretty close to black.”

“You crazy bitch,” Emily gestured for her to follow her back into the salon, “siddown, tell me where you’ve been.”

***

_I miss you, my love – Goro_

_I miss you, too, sexy. I’ve packed your paints, so you can do some art when you’re home -V_

_Thank you, I hope to see you very soon. How is Night City? – Goro_

_Still stinks, still corrupt, still home – V_

_I must go, work calls, I love you – Goro_

_I love you, more -V_

V put her phone away and directed her scope back to the apartment that the Militech engineer was staying in. He had been working out for nearly an hour, Kerry Eurodyne’s music videos blasting on his TV as he ran on the treadmill.

It had been two days, and V knew where he ate, slept, how he took his coffee and one other important fact.

He carried a small armored case with him _everywhere_.

V was fairly confident of her intelligence on her subject, she just needed to confirm one more thing. The engineer, whose name was Ren, would work out every day, shower, and then head out to the same bar. Each night he would come home with a different woman, each night they had dark hair. It had been a bitch of a thing avoiding video calls with Takemura, but if she was right, tomorrow she could make her move and she would be home with him soon enough.

V waited until the sun started to set, and when she saw Ren get into an armored car she knew it was her time to act.

***

V had spent all of the next day getting ready.

She had arranged for Barry to bring the box of her stuff up to the rooftop landing pad when she messaged him, had stashed her bike in the alley near the bar, extra guns and ammunition behind the dumpster nearby.

The afternoon had been dedicated to showering, brushing her hair and curling it into long soft waves down her back, and picking the perfect outfit.

V has decided on a pair of skin-tight black pants and a lace corset top, a pair of knee-high leather boots to complete the look. With makeup she had carefully covered all of her tattoos, Ren never seemed to pick the girls with ink.

V did a dark smoky eye, changing her eye colour to solid black, her lipstick a deep plum. She looked more like herself, and as her green eyes disappeared behind the shield of darkness, she felt herself relax.

Next came the jacket, the _insanely expensive_ jacket. It had been a special order with a friend of a friend. It was black leather and fell to her knees with a slit up the back so she could still ride her bike if she needed to.

Most importantly, for anything smaller than a 50-caliber bullet, it was bulletproof. The price tag reflected as much, too, Takemura calling her immediately as the money had left her account.

“What did you just buy?!”

“What did I just buy with _my_ money?” V chuckled, keeping her camera off, “I think the better question is _why are you looking?”_

Takemura stuttered, “I was simply ensuring you are safe, you just spent enough money to buy a car.”

“Why are you looking though, Goro?” V snorted, “we aren’t married, baby. It’s my money.”

“I am aware…”

“So?”

Takemura had sighed, “you are safe?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. We’ll talk about your pryin’ into my finances later.”

“Goodnight, Valerie.”

“Night, Goro.”

She checked the time, almost midnight, it was time to move.

***

Getting into the club had been easy, her bank account had a nice bonus from Saburo after she had saved Hanako, so a large donation to the bouncer saw her rushed into VIP.

Ren was already there, and he caught her eye as soon he spotted her. V offered a shy smile and walked over to the bar, ordering a glass of wine.

It had only taken an hour before Ren approached, confident and assured as she sat on the stool next to V.

“Sometimes,” Ren started, “you see wrongs in the world that you know that you need to correct. A beautiful woman like yourself sitting alone is one of them.”

V laughed softly, turning on the stool to face him, “good one.”

“Thank you, I thought of it myself,” he offered her a hand, “Ren.”

“Nice to meet you, Ren,” V shook his hand, her fingers lingering for just a moment, “my name is V.”

“V, mysterious, I like it.”

 _Give me an hour with you,_ V smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, _and you won’t._

***

They had moved to a private suite that Ren had insisted on paying for. It suited V just fine. It had a window and a fire exit.

“I can’t believe that you’ve never seen it,” V gushed, her hand on Ren’s inner thigh as he played with her hair, “it’s amazing.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t either,” Ren teased the back of her neck with his fingers and she fought the urge to punch him.

“Sorry, Ren, you can’t say that you’re a BD expert unless you’ve seen it,” V shrugged with a coy smile, “it’s top-shelf stuff.”

“Now you have me curious,” Ren nodded toward a cabinet on the far wall that held various models of BD halos, “we have the supplies, too bad you don’t have the shard.”

“Well, maybe it’s destiny,” V reached into her pocket and produced the shard that Judy had helped her with, a direct conversion from the asshole that had tried to sell her to the scavs, “but I just got it back from my friend before I came here tonight. I was going to go home and watch it, but…it might be more fun with you?”

Ren studied her, looking for any signs of deceit. V kept her expression open and earnest, licking her lips for added effect.

“Load it up.”

V stood, making a show of dropping her coat on the couch beside him and stepping around the coffee table to retrieve one of the halos. Ren watched her eagerly as she walked back, slotting the shard in.

“You only have one copy?”

“Mmhmm,” V set the halo on his face, adjusting the fit before she dropped to her knees between his legs, stroking his thighs through his jeans, “don’t worry, I know how I’ll be occupying my time.”

“Oh, I like you,” Ren traced her bottom lip with his thumb and V let her tongue flick out to taste it, “alright, baby, let’s see what you’ve got for me.”

V closed her eyes as the lights to the halo started, and when she felt him fall over limp she gagged.

“Pig,” V grabbed the glass of wine he had been drinking, rinsing out her mouth before she dumped the remainder of the wine over his head.

The armored case was in his jacket pocket and encrypted, it didn’t look biometric, but V had learned her lesson and was in no rush to plug any version of a relic into her neural port. She would have to stop in the car and see if she could get it open, for now, she hoped it was what she was looking for.

V checked the time, she had ten minutes to get across town, check the case, and leave NC before Ren and Militech came looking.

V tugged on her coat, opening the window and squeezing through. She took the steps to the fire exit two at a time, calling the Hella to pick her up at the curb.

She took the long way out of Westbrook, weaving through the roads until she found the alley where she had left the Arch.

V opened her laptop on the seat, plugging the jack into the encrypted case. It took her a solid three minutes to decrypt the file, less than two minutes to get home before Militech was on the road looking for her. There was one file.

_Artifact2077V33_

_Perfect_.

V ditched the Hella, tossing the computer in the dumpster, and got in the Arch, the engine roared to life. V pulled into traffic, dialing out to Barry.

“Two minutes,” V shouted over the roar of the engine.

“I’ll meet you up there.”

“Thanks,” V hung up and dialed out again, her direct line to Arasaka transport, “I need an extract urgently.”

“Name?”

“Valerie.”

“Last name?”

“I don’t fuckin’ have one. I’m the girl fuckin’ Goro Takemura. I need transport.”

“Location?”

“Night City Megabuilding H10, I’ll be there in two minutes, you better be waiting.”

“Extract ordered, destination?”

“Arasaka HQ.”

***

“Hey, V,” Barry greeted warmly, “nice to see ya.”

“Nice to see you, too,” V gave him a quick hug, “you’re a fuckin’ gem, here, for your trouble.”

V pushed the key to the arch into Barry’s hand and took the box, the orchid carefully perched on the top.

“V, wait, is this your bike?”

“Sure is,” V waved to the Arasaka transport that was landing, “take care of her, okay? She was my best friend’s.”

“Don’t you want to keep it?”

“Won’t be around long enough to enjoy it, and I know you’ll love her like I do,” V kissed his cheek, “if anyone asks, you never saw me.”

“No problem,” Barry looked at the key in his hand with wonder, “thanks, V.”

“Anytime,” V rushed for the ship at a jog, putting the box down by the door and slamming the door shut before she leaned into the cockpit, “Militech in on my heels, move it.”

“Understood,” the pilot gave a short nod and pulled away, “ETA, three hours.”

V waited for the shuttle to clear Night City airspace before she relaxed, setting the little orchid in the cup holder beside her she dialed out to Takemura.

“V? Are you alright?” Takemura’s face was urgent, and for the first time in days, V turned on her camera.

“Are you with Saburo?”

“Yes.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Is this line secure?”

“Yes.”

“I have the plans for the Militech Artifact, I’m headed home.”

“You…”

“Have the Militech Artifact,” V repeated, sagging against the seat as the adrenaline started to wear off, her headache hitting full force, “the plans for it, at least. I’m leaving Night City now, I’ll be in Tokyo in three hours.”

“How did you get this?”

“I’ll explain when I’m somewhere safe,” V turned the camera to show the little flower, “I got all the important stuff.”

“Valerie—”

“Lecture later, get your ass in a shuttle with Saburo.”

***

V wasn’t surprised when Oda was waiting for her on the landing pad, his face furious.

“V.”

“Hey, kiddo,” V made sure the case was in her jacket and she grabbed the orchid carefully, “can you make sure someone puts that box in my apartment?”

“Yes. Saburo-sama is waiting for you.”

“Oh I fuckin’ bet,” V pat his shoulder, “it’s good to see you.”

“I wish I could say the same.”

“Grumpy,” V rolled her eyes, “I’m going.”

***

Oda had escorted her to the floor that made up Saburo’s office.

“You should not have gone behind his back to do this.”

“Probably not,” V agreed, trying to stretch the headache from the back of her neck, “but if you refuse to use me for the things that I’m good at, I’m going to get bored.”

“We have teams on the project, Takemura-san had been told not to tell you.”

“He didn’t.”

“You will be tested on that.”

“That’s fine,” V shrugged, “he didn’t tell me shit. He never fuckin’ does. I’m only here for decoration.”

Oda seemed to relax slightly, “he wishes things were different.”

“Don’t we all, kiddo.”

Oda nodded, “you are quite the thief.”

“Pretty decent, yeah. Can I ask you a favor?”

“What?”

“When the time comes, and I don’t mean dying, I mean when I need to pull away from Goro so he doesn’t have to watch me die, will you help me leave?”

Oda studied her face, weighing his options before he spoke, “yes.”

V let out a breath of relief, patting his shoulder, “thank you.”

“I would not be doing it for you.”

“I didn’t think you were. By the way, you should tell Hanako how you feel. I’m pretty sure she feels the same.”

Oda reeled, a physical step backward, “what?”

“I won’t tell her, you don’t need to worry. I’m just sayin’.”

“I could not.”

V respected him more when he didn’t try to lie to her, “you can, and you should.”

“It would be foolish.”

“Love is foolish, kiddo. That’s like the whole point.”

***

The elevator started to slow and Oda spoke softly, “I have been instructed to bring you in and jack you into our lie-detecting software. They are not expecting me to be gentle.”

“No problem.”

“I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Do what you need to, Oda. It’s alright.”

Oda’s hand closed around the back of her neck, and as the door opened he pushed her forward. V let him, stumbling for added effect.

Takemura looked livid but didn’t move from his station next to Saburo.

V sat in the chair Oda guided her to and winced as he forced the jack into her port. V crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Saburo to speak.

“Did Takemura-san tell you about the Artifact?”

“No.”

Saburo studied the readings across his screen as they came through.

“Are you working for Militech?”

“No.”

“How did you find out about this?”

“I’m not an idiot,” V shot back, “I haven’t seen Goro in weeks, Militech has a big announcement coming up, and you have some _mouthy_ fuckin’ receptionists working for you.”

Saburo kept his eyes on the screen, “who instructed you to obtain the Artifact?”

“No one,” V growled, “I don’t work for you, remember? You keep me locked in this stupid fuckin’ tower wasting away until I die. I’m _bored_ and I haven’t been laid in weeks. I just wanted some dick, Saburo-sama. You keep taking my boyfriend away.”

There was a faint flicker of amusement across his face, gone in an instant.

Saburo finally looked at her, “you have the Artifact?”

“I have the plans for it,” V gestured to the jack, “if you let me out, I’ll give them to you.”

Saburo nodded to Oda, who with much more care pulled the jack.

“Fuckin’ shit,” V stood, unzipping her jacket to pull the case from the pocket inside, “some welcome home. _Hey, V, thanks for stopping that asshole from killing my daughter, sorry I’m taking your boyfriend away while you’re dying alone_ , would have all been more appropriate.”

V walked over to Saburo, Oda hot on her tails. She set the case on the desk and slid it forward until Saburo could take it from her.

“Take a seat.”

V sat across from him, “it’s encrypted, but not impossibly so. You guys can crack it, Hanako could for sure. From prior experience, don’t plug random chips in your head. Fucks shit up.”

Saburo handed the case to a nearby aid who immediately took it and scurried off to start working at a nearby computer.

“How did you obtain this?”

“Really?” V arched her eyebrow in amusement, “I’m dressed like this and you’re asking that? I used my feminine charm, Saburo. I seduced Ren, I fried his brain using an old BD that took me out once. Grabbed the chip, grabbed my car, ditched the car, switched to the bike, and called for export. I came straight back.”

“You have been gone from the tower four days.”

“Well sure, but you don’t rush into that sort of job, boss. You do recon. That’s why my tattoos are covered and my hair is dark. I had to find out what he liked.”

“I have sent _four_ Arasaka teams to accomplish this. You are the first to return.”

“No offense, but Arasaka has a type. We can pick you out of the crowd.”

“What do you mean.”

V pointed to Takemura, over her shoulder to Oda, “serious, strict, suits. I think they’re hot, but it makes you pretty fuckin’ obvious. I am and always will be street trash. I’m not a threat, so he trusted me. Are you familiar with the term Fixer in NC? You hire them to solve your problems, and they hire people like me to do the leg work. You had a problem, I could fix it. I did.”

“Why?”

V pointed to Takemura again, “assume any favors I do for you is because of him. That is not to say he has told me anything, I’m just not an idiot.”

The aid rushed back over, whispering in Saburo’s ear.

Saburo nodded slowly, turning his attention back to V, “yet again, you impress me.”

“Yeah, well,” V pressed her fingers to her temples, “you’re welcome, Saburo-sama.”

“Are you alright?”

It was the first time Takemura had spoken since she had arrived in the room.

“Headache,” V blinked a few times to clear her vision, “no physical activities, right? I haven’t stopped since this morning.”

“Go,” Sabura dismissed her, “rest. We will speak in the morning. Takemura-san, you may go with her.”

“Thank you, Saburo-sama,” V stood and had to catch herself on the chair, Oda’s hand on her back, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, kiddo.”

“Come,” Takemura offered V his arm, “let’s get you home.”

***

V didn’t bother to stand in the elevator, sliding to the floor beside Takemura and resting her head against the cool steel of the wall with a groan.

“I will call Jane.”

“Sounds good.”

“You should not have taken such a risk.”

“I know.”

“You might have been killed.”

“Yep, seems likely.”

“I wish you had told me.”

“You would have had to tell Saburo, and this seemed easier.”

“You seduced someone else?”

“Nah, not really. He only touched my lips, it wasn’t like I fucked him or anything.”

Takemura sighed, “you are difficult.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“I brought your paints home, your paintings too.”

Takemura sat on the ground next to her, “thank you.”

***

V winced as Jane slid the needle into the back of her neck, “ _ow_.”

“If you did as I said, this would not be needed,” Jane kept her voice low, “any other issues other than the headache?”

“One,” V whispered, “I can’t change the colour of my optics anymore. Put them to black when I got to the city, they won’t go back to green.”

“Another optical failure, so soon?” Jane sighed, “I would not be able to change them this week. Too fast.”

“It’s alright, I know. Goro will need to manage.”

Takemura set a glass of water in front of her, watching the needle as Jane slowly dispensed the medication under the skin, “what is this for?”

“The headache, and the other pain she is dealing with,” Jane held a cotton ball over the needle as she pulled it from the skin, “the systems are failing, it is nearly constant pain now.”

“Mmhmm,” V closed her eyes as the medication slowly started to take hold, “it burns under my skin all the time, anywhere I have implants hurts. My arms hurt somethin’ awful.”

“Can we remove the blades?”

“No,” Jane rubbed her back affectionately, “she would not survive the surgery. Weeks now, Takemura-sama.”

“I’m pushing for a solid month,” V muttered, “I’ve never seen snow before, I heard it snows here.”

“It does,” Jane humored her but softly shook her head when Takemura looked at her.

“Preem, I’m sure it’s pretty.”

“Very,” Jane gathered her things, “tomorrow, the clinic.”

“I’ll be there.”

Takemura saw Jane to the door, and the time he was back she was starting to feel better, “looks like Oda had our stuff brought up.”

Takemura glanced in the box, pulling the orchid from within, “where should we put this?”

“I don’t know, next to the other one? Maybe it will grow faster with some friendly competition.”

***

“I need a shower,” V started to undress, “want to join me?”

“Certainly,” Takemura hung up his jacket, “how are you feeling?”

“So much better now,” V didn’t miss the way Takemura looked over her body as it came into view, his eyes lingering on the way her ribs were just a little more visible, “I’m sorry about the eyes, I know you don’t like them.”

“I will survive.”

“Well, that makes one of us,” V chuckled as she walked into the bathroom to remove her makeup, “you wouldn’t believe how easy it was to get that creep down. Do you like my hair, by the way?”

“I do, I think it looks very elegant.”

“Better than the red?”

“Green was my favorite.”

“Really? Why?”

‘When we first met, when you were well.”

“Ah, nostalgia,” V smiled at him in the mirror, “come on, I want to wash that guy off of me.”

Takemura turned on the water, pushing her to sit on the bench as he dropped to his knees and started to wash her. V let him slowly take his time washing Ren’s touch from her skin, smirking when she realized he was using his soap. She was going to smell like him for days.

“I’ve got something else you can do while you’re down there,” V spread her legs with a wink.

“You are ill.”

“Sweetheart,” V slid her hands over her breasts, down her stomach to the inside of her thighs, “I just told your boss in a lie detector that I needed your dick. Even Saburo Arasaka knows how bad I want it. You better give me something to tell him when I see him tomorrow morning.”

Takemura blanched when he realized she was right, “Oh.”

“Are you going to help me out?” V started to circle her clit with her fingers, “or should I just take care of this myself?”

Takemura pushed her hand out of the way, sliding her to the edge of the seat as he bent to taste her.

V laughed breathlessly, her hands tangled in his wet hair, “I love you, baby.”

Takemura’s silver eyes met hers and he winked, V knew immediately that he meant _I love you, too_.

***

V fucking _loved_ this shower.

The bench inside of it was just _perfect_ for her to brace one leg on as Takemura fucked her from behind, his grip bruising on her hips as he moved.

“Shit,” V found the handle on the wall and gripped it with a white-knuckled grip, “feels so good.”

Takemura growled, kissing over the flower on her neck as the water washed away the makeup, “you need to hurry, or I will finish without you.”

“Almost,” V focused on the burning pleasure, “little harder.”

Takemura chuckled breathlessly, “you wish for pain?”

“No,” V whimpered as she started to tense, “I just want to feel you when I sit across from your boss tomorrow.”

Takemura pushed her legs further apart with his foot, fucking her with renewed vigor as she screamed her completion into the black marble tile. Takemura came moments later, a growl of her name against the side of her neck as he filled her.

“Finally,” V panted.

“You feel alright?”

“With the cocktail of meds Jane gave me? I feel preem.”

Takemura eased himself from her, gathering some water in his hand to wash her clean of his spend.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” V shut off the water, “bed?”

“Yes,” Takemura found two large towels and offered her one, “while you have been wishing for sex, I have been wishing to hold you.”

“Look me in the face right now and tell me that you didn’t jerk off at least _once_ thinking about my tits while you were away.”

Takemura’s cheek pulled, and V laughed.

“Not just your tits.”

V laughed louder, and for what felt like the first time in months, wrapping her arms around his neck and she hugged him, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too.”

V followed him into the bedroom, climbing under the blankets with him and rolling onto her side to face him.

“Valerie,” Takemura’s smile faltered, “please, I beg you, tell me what I must do to get you to stay.”

V felt her lip tremble, “I can’t.”

“Whatever it is, whatever the cost, I will do it,” Takemura swore, “you have my word. My oath.”

“You don’t understand, Goro. Its never been about you.”

“I do not understand,” Takemura pulled her close, “do we not love each other?”

“Of course we do.”

“So why are you insisting on leaving me?”

“Sweetheart,” V kissed the edge of his cybernetics, “even with all the right words, you wouldn’t understand. I just want you to remember that I love you, okay?”

Takemura was silent, stroking her back softly. When he spoke, his voice broke, “and I love you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY heavy on the angst - it is also leading to the end of this story.
> 
> If you struggle with angst, you may want to wait until I post the next chapter, which will change the tone of the fic. 
> 
> User discretion is advised, I made myself cry writing this.

“Are you ready?”

“For?” V pulled a simple black suit from the closet.

“Your meeting with Saburo-sama.”

“Uh, yeah?” V shrugged, “why, do you know something that I don’t know?”

“I am unsure why he has called for you,” Takemura frowned, “it concerns me.”

“He’s just a person, Goro. Sure, a powerful person, but still just a man. He probably just has some questions about how I stole that shard, is all.”

“Why are you not frightened of him?”

“Why should I be? I’m dying anyway, what’s he going to do, speed it up by a few days?” V snorted as she tucked in her shirt, “you forget, I know he considers you a friend. He admitted as much when I was talking to him about Hiro.”

“And?”

“Man like that? They don’t have many friends. You’re precious to him, if you weren’t, he wouldn’t have considered my request when I asked him to take you back.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“Does he like you?”

“No idea, don’t really care,” V pulled her hair into a bun, “ready to go?”

“Valerie,” Takemura’s voice was dripping with affection, “my brave girl.”

“Goro, my beautiful stubborn man,” V kissed him, “come on.”

***

“Saburo-sama,” V greeted as they walked into his office, “good morning.”

Saburo gave a small nod, but it was still more acknowledgement than she had been expecting from her small talk. There had been a table prepared, a simple breakfast of fresh fruit and pastries waiting for them. Oda and Hanako were waiting nearby, and V gave a small bow in her direction.

“Good morning, V,” Hanako gestured to the table, “join us.”

“Thank you,” V crossed the office with more confidence than was probably wise, standing behind her seat until Saburo had taken his.

“Interesting to see that even a common street rat can learn some manners.”

V smiled at Oda, “even more surprising to see that an elite guard of the most powerful family in the world has none at all.”

Takemura chuckled under his breath as he sat beside her, “Oda-kun.”

“It’s fine, I like him, even if he is a pain in the neck,” V waved Takemura off, “he keeps things interesting.”

“Tell me, V,” Saburo’s voice drew her attention immediately, “does Oda-san have a tell?”

“Yes, he sure does, _but_ unlike everyone else at this table, he already knows what his is, and he’s gone to great lengths to conceal it. It impressed me right off the bat, the fact that he’s so young but so self-aware.”

Oda tensed across from her, his white-blue eyes fixed on hers.

“Sweetheart,” V smiled at Oda across the table, “if I’ve got the balls to back-talk Saburo Arasaka, do you think those beautiful eyes of yours scare me?”

Oda’s face relaxed slightly, amused, “you think my eyes are pretty?”

“There is not one person at this table who doesn’t,” V said pointedly, smirking as he quickly looked away.

“What about me?”

V faced Hanako, “yours is _so subtle_ , it’s easy enough to pass it off as habit. I don’t think that anyone would pick up on it.”

“What is it?”

“Are you comfortable with me telling you that in front of your father, or would you rather I tell you in private?”

Hanako looked stunned, just for a minute, “here is fine.”

“You wring your hands when you speak, most Netrunners do, no idea why. Which hand you have on top tells me if you’re being honest or not,” V answered vaguely, just enough to not give Hanako away in front of Saburo.

“I admit, I am curious about Oda-san…”

“His hair covers his,” V gestured to Oda’s face.

“Takemura-san?”

“Now,” V placed her hand on Takemura’s shoulder and squeezed, “that is a secret that I will take to my grave.”

“You are too kind, Valerie.”

“If you drop my real name at the table with the Arasaka’s I might change my mind,” V rolled her eyes, “thank you, darling.”

“Apologies.”

“Anyway,” V turned her attention back to Saburo, “you’re not here to talk about my party-trick. What can I do for you?”

“Before I begin, I need your assurance that anything discussed will remain strictly confidential.”

“You have my word and my assurance that according to Jane I’ll be dead in three weeks. Most assuredly, you will live to see me take it to my grave.”

Saburo seemed to contemplate that as he drank his tea, and V smiled affectionately at Takemura as he served her breakfast.

“We are entering negotiations with a party whom we believed to be aligned with Militech. Prior to entering an agreement with them, we need to be assured they are not directly involved with our competition.”

“You need me to tell if they’re lying for you?”

“Yes. If they are not involved with Militech I would also like to arrange for you to be present during the negotiations to ensure we are not being taken advantage of.”

“I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you asking me to help, rather than telling me?”

“As you have pointed out, many times, you do not work for Arasaka,” Saburo spoke pointedly, “as such, I can not order you to do anything.”

“Bullshit.”

Saburo glared at her, and Takemura tensed.

“I’m not trying to be rude, Saburo, honestly. Come on, though. You’re Saburo Arasaka, you can, and do, whatever the fuck you want. You could link me up to that machine you had yesterday, force me to watch the negotiations, and get a read off of your fancy software. Why aren’t you?”

Saburo’s eyes moved to Takemura, just for a second, and back again, “I would consider it a personal favor, and would reward you.”

“You have nothing material I want,” V squeezed Takemura’s shoulder, “but I will do this for you if you promise me something.”

“What?”

“Three weeks and I’ll be dead,” V kept her voice level, “and I want your word that Goro will be suitably taken care of when I go. If he wants three weeks off in Paris, let him have it. If he wants to hide in our apartment for a month, let him do it. Don’t send him away if he needs time to be human. You had him undergo massive surgery right after his wife died. That’s cruel, especially when you consider him a friend.”

Saburo deliberately spread his hands on the table, “you have my word.”

“Hm,” V smiled, “and what’s your favorite colour?”

“Red.”

V pat Saburo’s hand and she felt the way the others around the table tensed as she did, “you know, boss. I didn’t think I’d like you this much.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual.”

“Fine,” V took a sip of her tea, “I’ll do it.”

***

“You are not to speak over Saburo-sama,” Takemura listed off, “or speak with anyone in the room unless spoken to.”

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” V rolled her eyes, “come on, babe, I’m not an idiot. I get the importance of what’s happening.”

“Apologies.”

“I know you’re nervous, but you don’t need to be. When I think about it, the heist at Konpeki is the only time I’ve had a job go wrong. Not bad when you think about how much work I do.”

“You’re dying from that job, forgive me if I am not reassured.”

“Fair.”

***

V had been given a watch with a small button concealed on the side, when pressed it sent a vibration to Saburo’s.

When V had been brought into the room Saburo was already waiting, sitting at the head of the table.

“Are you ready?”

“Always,” V walked to stand just to Saburo’s left, Takemura taking his right, “may I make a suggestion?”

“Yes.”

V leaned over his shoulder, covering his right hand with his left in the middle of the table, “now you just look bored, but they won’t get a read on you. I’m not the only one that can spot a lie.”

Hanako and Oda joined them shortly after, both looking tense.

“He will be here any minute,” Hanako spoke softly, “are you ready, V?”

“Why are you all worried about me?” V sighed, “I’m a professional, you know. Just not a corpo.”

V had to admit, when the door opened and a familiar figure walked through the door, it was harder than she had expected to keep a blank expression.

Hanako stood and commenced with the introductions. V studied their guest with a close eye but said nothing.

“This is V,” Hanako introduced her, “one of our specialists.”

“I’m familiar,” he greeted her warmly, “nice to see you again, V.”

“Anthony Gilchrist,” V shook the offered hand, “didn’t think I’d ever see you again after that Militech deal.”

There was an oh-so-subtle shift in the room, and it was only V’s time with the Arasaka’s that allowed her to notice. It didn’t even catch on Gilchrist’s radar.

“Ah, yeah, messy business that.”

“Brought on yourself, I daresay.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“On to bigger and better things, I see,” V waved around the room.

“For you, too,” Gilchrist smiled and took his seat, “I’m glad to see you’re well.”

V pressed the button on the side of her watch, the first lie.

***

Gilchrist had been honest about parting ways with Militech and had lied about a few minor details. V watched him closely until Saburo called for a break.

“Explain,” Saburo barked at her as soon as Gilchrist left the room accompanied by Oda.

V fought the urge to swear at him, “I needed a Militech bot, once. A gang in NC stole it from Militech. I worked out an agreement with them to buy it back from the gang. Gilchrist was tied up in the back of the car at the time because they assumed he was the mole.”

“Was he?”

“Yes,” V crossed her arms over her chest, “he was in bed with Royce, their leader, and arranged the theft of the convoy.”

“Where is this Royce now?”

“I blew his brains all over the ceiling of All Foods.”

“Why?”

“Because he didn’t watch his fuckin’ tone when he spoke to me,” V met Saburo’s glare with equal fire, “and I’ve been known to have a temper when people are rude.”

Saburo and V stood across from each other and the tension grew, Takemura shifting uncomfortably and Hanako wringing her fingers together.

“I own this company, this tower,” Saburo growled at her.

“Yeah, you sure do,” V agreed, “but you don’t own me. I have done exactly as you asked, I told you when he lied. You don’t get to be angry with me because you found out I had a past that didn’t align with what you like. I’ve worked with Militech, Maelstrom, Animals, and Johnny fuckin’ Silverhand, and I’ll apologize for none of it. I’m not one of your tin soldiers, Saburo. I won’t act like one. If you don’t like it, take me home.”

“You are insufferable.”

“You should teach that word to Oda, give him some new vocabulary to use when I piss him off.”

“How do you tolerate her?” Saburo asked Takemura vaguely as he took his seat again.

“Easy,” V answered, leaning over the table to put Saburo’s left hand over his right, “my mouth is good for more than just talking.”

***

Takemura let out an audible sigh as they returned home for the evening.

“Alright?”

“Your relationship with Saburo-sama, it is very stressful to watch.”

“I bet,” V sympathized with him, “it ended well, though. Gilchrist, the slimy bastard, isn’t getting any of Arasaka’s money.”

“Must you be so rude to him?”

“I’m not rude to him, I challenge him. He doesn’t need another yes man, he has plenty.”

V winced as the pain at the black of her neck intensified, Takemura rushing to her side.

“Valerie?”

“Weird,” V blinked to try and clear her eyes, “it’s like a malfunction, but where’s Johnny?”

V collapsed in his arms as the world went black.

***

V woke with a groan, in ample pain, and attached to multiple wires and monitors.

“Stay still,” Jane’s voice came from beside her, “it has been a few days, we are only just bringing all of your systems online.”

“What do you mean?”

“Massive system failure. Eyes, ears, lungs, all at once. We had to replace them slowly.”

V forced her eyes to open and found Oda in a chair at the end of her bed, Judy to the right of her, “Goro?”

“I sent him home to sleep,” Oda explained, “he has been here since you fell.”

“Jane?”

“A week,” Jane answered her unanswered question, “maybe two.”

“Oda?”

“Yes?”

“That favor I asked you before? Now’s the time.”

“I understand,” Oda pat her leg, “I will arrange it.”

V felt the tears escape the corner of her eyes as she turned to watch Jane make adjustments to her medication, “thanks, kiddo.”

***

Oda, it turned out, was pretty fuckin’ impressive when given a task, arranging a new accommodation for her by the end of the day. It had come with conditions though.

“I will help you,” Oda spoke softly, “but you must tell Takemura-san.”

“Shit,” V sighed weakly, “Oda, come on.”

“This is not a battle I can fight for you,” Oda took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, “but it is a battle you are strong enough to fight on your own.”

“I’ve tried to tell him,” V whispered, “Oda, so many times. Why would this be different?”

“We can all see that things are different now, the situation has changed,” Oda stood, “he is just outside.”

“Fuck.”

“Good luck.”

Takemura rushed into the room, taking her hand in his, “Valerie.”

Oda gave a sharp nod and left, and V felt her heart jump to her throat.

“Hey, babe.”

‘How are you feeling, are you well?”

“No,” V looked at him pointedly, and the conversation seemed to flow, the dam breaking, “no, Goro. I’m not well. I’m dying, and you might ignore that, but the fact remains that I’m on my way out, babe. Soon.”

“Mikoshi—”

“Is not an option,” V forced herself to sit in the hospital bed, “I’m going to talk, and I need you to listen.”

“Alright,” Takemura looked legitimately scared, and V fought the wave of guilt.

“I’m not coming back to the apartment,” V spoke firmly, “and I refuse to subject you to watching this getting any worse. This isn’t a discussion, anymore, Goro. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, but I can’t stand to watch your face every time I get worse. You are not going to watch me turn into a shell of a person. I’m moving out, and today is the last time you’re going to see me.”

“No,” Takemura was pleading, “please.”

“Goro,” V cupped his face and started to cry, she let him see how much this hurt and wished fiercely for her natural eyes, “you’ve been through enough.”

“And now you are to go through the end alone?”

“Yes,” V took a deep breath, calling on all the strength she could muster.

She thought of when she found her mother, dead and cold. She thought of fighting for food on the streets of Night City. She thought of sleeping behind dumpsters and in the rooftop city as the rain poured through the holes in the ceiling. She thought of Jackie leaving, his body limp in the car next to her.

She had been alone her entire life.

She could be alone now.

Painful as it was, the armor not quite fitting now that her heart was just a little bit bigger with Goro inside of it, her shields clicked into place.

“You need to go.”

“Whatever it is you want from me,” Takemura’s eyes were panicked, “ask it, and I will do it. We will leave Arasaka, anything.”

“Stop,” V looked at her hands on her lap, “please.”

“Valerie,” Takemura’s voice was urgent now, and he reached for her, “please. I will stop asking about Mikoshi, we will go back to Night City, I will care for you and paint you—”

V kissed him, silencing his pleading with her lips. Even with the chip killing her, it was the most painful thing she had ever done.

V sat back, looking in his bewildered silver eyes, “Oda.”

Bless him, Oda came. Opening the door with a resigned expression as she walked to Takemura’s side.

“I love you,” V said firmly, ignoring the tears, “goodbye.”

Oda had to drag Takemura from the room, and V had expected nothing less.

***

Her new apartment was small but open and bright. Oda had kindly moved her things from her shared home with Takemura while he had traveled with Saburo.

“How is he?”

“Broken,” Oda answered sadly, “a broken shell of a broken man.”

V kept her eyes out the window, “do you think it was the wrong choice?”

“No,” Oda stood beside her, “I think you are very brave for doing it.”

“I wish I could go back to NC,” V whispered, but Jane had told her it was impossible, her implants were already failing, she wouldn’t survive the flight, “I feel like I’m punishing him, staying here.”

“He does not know where you are,” Oda kept his voice low, “you are not on Arasaka registry, and Saburo-sama has agreed to keep it from him. We all wish to see Takemura-san recover from this loss.”

“Thank you, for helping me.”

“Thank you, for dinner, for showing me kindness in Night City. I have learned much from you, street rat.”

***

It had been nearly impossible to avoid Takemura while he was on the hunt, and V found herself constantly on alert. He knew she was in the building, and while he wasn’t with Saburo or Hanako, he was looking for her.

V had to abandon the library because Takemura would make regular visits at unpredictable times, marching through the aisles like a lion looking for prey.

Jane had been kind enough to move her appointments into her new home, V was sure only because Takemura coming to and from the clinic was stressing the other patients.

Oda had been a surprising ally, messaging her frequently when he knew Takemura had been sent on a trip so she could escape her self-inflicted prison.

V messaged her goodbyes to Vik, Misty, Mama Welles, and her other friends, and had ignored every attempt they made to phone her. It had been heartbreaking to listen to Vik’s voice crack through her voicemail, but she had saved it anyway for when she needed a reminder that somewhere, people loved her.

The pain was constant as the days went by, barely managed by Jane and her increasing cocktail of wonder drugs.

V hadn’t spoken to anyone in days, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

***

V woke with a start a week after she had left Takemura, her phone piercing the darkness of her bedroom.

V had stopped answering calls automatically when Takemura had caught her out with a blocked number, a wash of pleading words falling from his lips as soon as she had said hello.

This wasn’t a blocked number, though. It was Oda.

“V.”

“V,” Oda was frantic, “it’s Takemura-san.”

“What happened?” V forced herself up, turning on the light and rubbing her eyes.

“I should not ask you this,” there was a crash in the background, “please come.”

“Where are you?”

“Takemura-san’s home.”

“I’m coming.”

***

Oda greeted her at the door with an immediate apology, “I should not have phoned you, but I did not know what else to do.”

“What’s going on?”

“He is…unhinged.”

“Meaning?” V stepped cautiously inside, staying close to Oda.

The damage was immediately apparent, plates shattered on the floor, the ceramic art throughout the apartment broken and discarded.

“Shit.”

“I worry he might harm himself,” Oda kept his voice low, “in his desperation to see you. I tried to speak with him, but he is beyond words.”

Takemura stumbled from the bedroom, his shoulder hitting the wall heavily as he lost his balance.

“Is he drunk?”

“Very,” Oda confirmed, standing between Takemura and V.

Takemura looked at her as if he couldn’t believe his eyes, and immediately started for the door.

“Takemura-san, no,” Oda caught a fist to the cheek as he tried to stop him, weak but effective. Still, he pulled the older man into his arms.

“You are alive,” Takemura could barely stand.

“For now,” V kept her voice low, “Goro, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down,” Takemura spat the words at her, “the woman who claimed to love me abandons me. The painting, the dancing, the tattoo, for _nothing_. You are a liar.”

“Takemura-san,” Oda reprimanded him, “enough.”

“You called this a kindness,” Takemura shouted, “a _kindness_. Every day I wake up unsure if you still live, seeing you from the corner of my eye as you hide from me. Every night I go to sleep and you die a death in my mind. Each day the same torture. You call this love?”

V let him shout.

“All of it,” Takemura raged, “the parade, leaving Arasaka to be with you until the last moments, I did for you.”

“No, you did that for revenge.”

“Revenge in the beginning,” Takemura’s voice was seething, “yes. After Hellman, the first night in your apartment. For you. My love. The one who saw me, Goro Takemura, without judgement.”

 _Christ_ , V took a tentative step forward and he tried to lunge away from Oda unsuccessfully.

“Every night, I phone, I message, I look. You have _abandoned me_. Stolen my last few days with my very reason for living. Now Kei leaves me as well.”

“Kei?” V looked between Takemura and Oda, “she’s been gone twelve years, Goro.”

“And yet she leaves again.”

“Show me.”

***

V sighed as she saw the pot on the floor, the bright green leaves standing out in the wreckage of ceramic and moss.

"What happened?"

"The flowers died," Takemura slurred, "yet another failure."

"It didn't die," V walked past him and over to the small cabinet she had kept the gardening supplies in, "orchids go in cycles, it's just...resting."

V found a new pot, a larger one made of a beautiful black ceramic and a bag of moss. Walking carefully over the scatterings of broken glass, ceramic, and soil, she gently pulled the plant from the carnage.

Takemura watched silently, Oda mostly keeping him on his feet as she pulled the old moss from the roots, using a small pair of scissors to remove any that had been damaged by the fall.

V took her time, and when she had done the best she could, she moved the flower to its new home, pressing fresh moss around it. All that was left was the old stems, and as carefully as she could, she trimmed them off close to the base. Takemura flinched at the sound of the scissors.

"There," V turned the plant so he could see it, "see? She's fine. It might take some time, but she'll bloom again. No harm done."

***

V felt like a ghost walking through the rooms of the suite, her pale feet landing silently on the black granite as she led Takemura and Oda toward the bathroom.

Paintings had been pulled from the walls, vases on the floor shattered in a pieces. It looked like a war zone.

Maybe it was; the casualty of love and Araska. The destruction it seemed to leave behind. Maybe she had always been destined to be a ghost in these halls.

Like Alt in Mikoshi; a specter of a woman that time seemed to forget. Except Alt had forever, and V had an hourglass with a crack in it, her sand falling out too fast, all over the floor. Just like Takemura's paintings.

It was poetic if she thought about it.

“Help him sit, I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Oda set Takemura down on the closed lid of the toilet, standing nearby to catch him as he swayed.

V found the first aid kit, bringing it with her as she kneeled on the floor in front of Takemura’s feet. She had noticed the blood through the kitchen, and now that the fight seemed to have left him she took to tending to his wounds.

V worked in silence, pulling the small pieces of ceramic and glass from the soles of his feet with tweezers, wrapping them in bandages when she was done.

“Oda, you next.”

“My feet are fine.”

“Yes, and you’re doing a very good job of covering the cut in your hand because you don’t want to upset Takemura, but it needs to be wrapped.”

Takemura watched as Oda extended his hand, a bright red cut across the palm.

“Ouch, kiddo,” V took his hand gently, pulling the piece of glass from the wound before she wrapped his hand tightly with a bandage, “there.”

“Thank you. There are some pills, if he will take them, it will help.”

“Which ones?”

Oda walked over to the sink, picking up each bottle in turn before he poured two onto his hand and passed them to her, “these will help with the drunkenness and tomorrow morning.”

V held them out to Takemura, “come on.”

“Will you stay?”

“Go,” Oda prompted, “I will stay.”

“Please,” Takemura closed his hand around her wrist, “I will take them, but please, stay.”

“Alright.”

The word slipped from her mouth faster than she could stop it, her resolve weakened by the heartbroken silver eyes looking at her.

“Would you like me to stay?”

“He’s a dangerous man,” V glanced at Oda, “but not to me. Thank you, for calling me. You can go.”

“I will keep my phone nearby if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Oda gave a bow and walked from the bathroom, leaving them alone.

“Take the pills.”

Takemura swallowed them without water.

V sat on the floor in front of him, her hands in her lap as she watched him sober up. The swaying slowly stopping, his eyes clearing.

“I apologize,” Takemura whispered after some time had passed, “what I said, it was cruel.”

“What do you want from me, Goro?”

Takemura’s face fell, “I want you to stay.”

***

V stood after some time had passed and turned the shower on. Takemura’s hair was greasy, he had blood, both his and Oda’s, on his hands.

“Shower,” V pointed “let's go.”

“Together?”

V looked in the mirror at how gaunt her face had become, her permanently black eyes a stark contrast to her pale skin.

“You’re not going to like what you see.”

“Please.”

“Fine,” V pulled her shirt over her head, and didn’t miss how Takemura sucked in a shocked breath as her ribs came into view, “hurry up, I need to sleep, or I’ll feel worse.”

Takemura was more stable but still struggled with the buttons of his shirt as she stood nude waiting for him. His fingers stumbling over the small pieces of obsidian.

V reached for him, helping him feed each button through the hole, pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

“I have dreamed of speaking with you,” Takemura admitted sheepishly, “convincing you to come home to me. Now you are here, and I find myself speechless.”

“You’ve already said plenty,” V undid his belt and helped him step from his pants, “let’s get the blood off of you and you can sleep this whole thing off.”

Takemura followed her into the shower, sitting heavily on the bench beside her. V took some shampoo in her hand and started washing his hair, rubbing gentle circles into his scalp as he kept his head down.

It took her longer than it should have to realize his shoulders were trembling, only slightly, but still present. V didn’t call attention to it, washing the soap from his skin with gentle hands.

“Chin up.”

When Takemura turned his face to the water, V washed away the silent tears with her thumbs, cradling his face lovingly.

“Please,” Takemura begged, “stay.”

“What are you asking for, tonight, tomorrow, or until I die?”

“Until the end,” Takemura took her hands in his, kissing her fingers, “Please.”

V was so tired, both physically and emotionally. The weight settled on her chest until she struggled to breathe, the cracks in her armor expanding, stretching, until it fell away and washed down the drain with his tears.

“You’re going to regret this.”

“How could I regret a single moment with you?” Takemura pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her, “Valerie, I love you. Stay.”

“Okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go - then we're ready to say goodbye to this story. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your furious comments yesterday - it make my whole night. 
> 
> I'm stealing a page out of JustAnotherSnakeCult's book - we have a suggested song for this one: Nero - Into The Past (Reboot)

When V woke it was to silver eyes.

Takemura had moved closer to her during the night, laying on his side to face her with her hand held tightly in his. He looked tired, withdrawn, but mostly relieved.

“Hi,” V whispered, squeezing his fingers.

“I owe you many apologies for what I said last night.”

“I’m surprised you remember,” V cupped his jaw with the hand that wasn’t clasped tightly in his, tracing his jawline, his cybernetics, the stress across his brow, “you were pretty off your face, you had what, _five_ drinks?”

“Six.”

V smiled, “party animal.”

“You are not upset?”

V shrugged one shoulder, “do you think this past week has been any easier for me? I didn’t leave because I didn’t love you, I left because I wanted you to remember me as more than sick. I’ve been looking for you in the halls, too. You weren’t the only one lonely.”

“I tried to respect your wishes, truly,” Takemura kept his voice low, “I could not. Valerie, please…”

“What?”

“Take me with you.”

V gave him a quizzical look, “where?”

“When you go,” Takemura’s voice cracked, “take me with you.”

“Oh, baby,” V breathed, “no. That’s a one-way ticket, it only has my name on it. You’ve got so much living left to do.”

“Yet I want to do none of it without you.”

V pulled him into her arms, kissing his forehead, “I love you.”

Takemura was gentle at first, careful as his arms circled her. V combed her fingers through his hair, stroked his back, and slowly his grip was firmer, his fingers digging into whatever curves she had left. It was as if he held her hard enough, she might not slip through his fingers.

“I cannot do this again,” Takemura whispered, “please, I do not have the strength.”

“You are without a doubt the strongest person I know,” V soothed, “you have Oda, and Saburo, and Hanako. They will guide you through, and you will be fine. I promise.”

“You cannot promise me that,” Takemura’s hands were trembling.

V took a moment to consider the implications. Takemura had always been strong, stoic, amused by her general bullshit, sure, but never this expressive, emotional.

For him to show her how this was affecting him, it was his only way of expressing just how much he loved her. Takemura was taking a risk, doing something that made him uncomfortable, in showing her any weakness at all.

For a second, just a moment, V considered Mikoshi.

Takemura pulled back to look in her eyes, “I do miss your green eyes.”

“Sorry,” V gave him a small smile, “I can’t change them, I’ve tried.”

His eyes fell to her lips, “may I kiss you?”

 _Fuck_ , V had to blink to clear the tears that sprung to her eyes, _our entire relationship made up in one sentence. Beginning, middle, and end._

“You never have to ask me that,” V breathed, “the answer is always yes.”

Takemura kissed her like she was made of glass, prone to shatter at any moment, his lips cautious and gentle against hers.

It felt like home.

V ignored the burn under her skin, she was late for her medication with Jane, in favor of pushing Takemura onto his back and kicking her leg over his hips to straddle him, kissing him again.

“Are you well enough to do this?”

“No,” V whispered against his lips, “ask me if that’s going to stop me, though.”

“We should be cautious.”

“Goro,” V met his gaze with hers, “I’m already dead, gone, let me have this last time, okay?”

Takemura sucked in a hurt breath, stroking the soft skin along her thighs.

“I have nothing to leave you with but memories, Goro. There’s nothing left of me.” V pulled her hair down from the braid she had been wearing, let it unwind in a cascade of black waves around her shoulders.

Her tattoos, her black eyes, the way her ribs peaked through what once had been toned muscle, his bright pink flower on her shoulder. She must have looked like a specter, a ghost. He looked up at her with reverence and gave a small nod.

It was nothing like the sex that had made up their relationship. There was no heat, no words, no jokes. He watched her ride him with an artist’s eye, committing the curve of her breast, the dip of her waist, the starburst of colour across her chest, to memory. If this was to be the last time, Takemura would be able to paint her from memory alone, sculpt her with touch.

V kissed him as she came, breathing the last tendrils of pleasure her body could spare into him, his name a chant as she felt the tears fall.

Takemura held her against him as he spilled, whispering in Japanese so low that her translator couldn’t pick it up, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

“That,” Takemura spoke softly, “will be a good memory.”

V laughed weakly, “the best.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m in agony,” V tried to take a deep breath, “I need to see Jane.”

“I will help you dress and call her.”

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

“If you want me to stay here until the end, I will.”

Takemura looked immediately relieved, “yes. Please.”

“Okay.”

***

The knock had come as Jane was in the process of giving V her morning injection, Takemura tidying the broken plates.

“You expecting someone?”

“No,” Takemura walked to the door, opening it cautiously.

V would have guessed Oda, she certainly hadn’t been expecting Saburo.

“Saburo-sama,” Takemura bowed, “please, come in.”

Oda was with him, and followed closely behind, his blue-white eyes landing on V with something of the way of a relieved smile.

“Forgive me for not standing, boss,” V kept her neck still, “sort of…busy.”

“How are you feeling?”

The question shocked her, and V let him see the surprise across her face, “remarkably unwell, but thank you for asking. You didn’t come here to find out my health status, though. What do you need?”

“I require your assistance,” Saburo joined V at the island in the kitchen and didn’t comment on the broken ceramic scattered across the floor, “if you are still able.”

“Depends on what you need. I’m only days left, as I’m sure you know.”

“I do,” Saburo frowned, sitting on one of the stools near her. It was strangely human, and it pulled V’s attention immediately.

“Saburo,” V winced as Jane pulled the needle from her neck, “with respect, cut the shit and tell me what you need. I don’t know if I can help you or not until you do.”

Saburo’s eyes flicked to Jane, who gave a deep bow and excused herself. Once the door was shut, Saburo spoke.

“We received an invitation this morning, from Militech,” Saburo spread his hands on the island, his universal way of showing V that he was being honest with her, “they wish for Hanako and I to join them in their Tokyo office, today.”

“Well,” V sighed, “that’s a fuckin’ trap.”

“Yes, I believe it is. However, if not, it is a great opportunity.”

V stood, walking to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, offering one to Saburo who accepted it without comment.

“Oda, thoughts?”

“A trap,” Oda confirmed.

“Goro?”

“Trap.”

“Looks like we’re in my territory now,” V leaned against the island, tapping her fingers against the marble, “let’s look at what we know.”

***

“It’s settled,” V tossed the empty bottle into the pile of rubble that Takemura had been sweeping up, “I need two hours to get my shit. I’m going to need to swing by Jane for meds, my systems shut down without them. We’ll travel together, and if it goes sideways, I’ll kill them.”

“Just like that?”

“Oda, baby,” V smiled, “stealing shit and killing people is sort of my whole brand.”

“Takemura-san,” Saburo turned to face him, “Is this acceptable?”

The room went quiet, V shooting a surprised look to Oda who returned it. Saburo Arasaka had just asked _Takemura_ if something was alright. Not only was he not a member of the Arasaka family, but he was also beneath Saburo by miles in the corporate ladder.

“I do not understand.”

Saburo looked around the room, from Oda to V, and back again, “it is no secret you have worked for me for many years.”

“Yes…”

“Protected me at the expense of your own life.”

“Yes.”

“Yet the one time I did not listen to your counsel, it did not end well.”

“Konpeki,” V took a deep breath, “Saburo, if anyone is going to die today, it won’t be you.”

“I know,” Saburo gave her a pointed look, “it will likely be the partner of one of the only people I may consider a friend.”

“God damnit,” V walked over and pat him on the shoulder, fighting the smirk as Takemura and Oda both tensed, “my life was _a lot easier_ when I thought you were just some heartless asshole. Time is ticking, Saburo, for all of us. If I don’t die today, I’ll die tomorrow. Let me go out with a bang. I’ll keep you safe, you keep Goro safe. Deal?”

Saburo looked back to Takemura who gave the slightest nod of his head before he addressed V, “deal.”

***

It didn’t matter how sick she was, preparing for a job brought V joy.

Jane had provided her something in the way of a “bugout” bag, air-hypos, MacDocs, all manners of pain medication, and other cocktails that she had very kindly labeled in English for her.

Takemura was like a shadow through the morning, carrying what she needed, helping her find things in the tower, and generally assisting until V circled back to their apartment to get dressed.

“Your new favorite coat.”

V chuckled, “that I got in trouble for buying.”

“Trouble?”

“Mmhmm, my boyfriend called me as soon as I paid for it to ask what I was spending my money on.”

“ _That_ is what you spent that much money on?”

“Baby, how much did your suit cost?”

The corner of Takemura’s mouth twitched into a small smile, “I am glad you are home.”

“Me too,” V finished dressing, holstering Johnny’s gun.

V didn’t miss how Takemura’s eyes would drift to Kei’s orchid whenever he turned to grab something from the closet. A frown across his face.

V zipped up the jacket and walked over to the table, checking the leaves, “it’s too early to say, Goro, but I think she’s fine.”

“Kei would have been so angry.”

“For having a human moment? No, I don’t think she would have been. Surprised, maybe, but not angry.”

“You underestimate just how much care she put into that flower.”

“No, I don’t think I do,” V smiled at him, “same amount of care I put into you. Mistakes happen, Goro. Forgive yourself when you make them.”

“Wise words.”

“I’ve been known to have my moments,” V grabbed the bag Jane had given her, “ready to fuck up Militech?”

***

Jane had met them on the landing pad, stopping V just long enough for another injection. V caught Saburo, Hanako, and Oda watching the process out of the corner of her eye as Takemura loaded her equipment into the shuttle.

“It doesn’t hurt,” V kept her voice low, “it just doesn’t last long anymore.”

“What does it feel like?”

“What part?” V answered Oda, “dying, or the needle?”

“Dying.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it. One more job, though, and then I can rest.”

***

V looked out the window of the shuttle as Militech HQ came into view, “your building is nicer.”

Hanako smiled, “thank you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it looks like a void on the inside and has almost no personality aside from _we love history and talking about ourselves_ , but it’s nicer than this. You have better security, too. Those ventilation shafts would be _so_ easy to break into. Three turrets, two access doors, four men, one sniper.”

“Impressive.”

“Damn, Oda, you think this is my first time?” V winked at him, “if it weren’t for the fact I’m not all that sure how long we’re going to be in there I would hack the turrets now, but I only have a three-minute turn around on them.”

“Which cyberdeck are you using?”

“Arasaka Mk. 4,” V snorted when Saburo’s mouth twitched, “I don’t like your company, that doesn’t mean you don’t make good shit.”

“I am more curious about how you afford it.”

“I stole it,” V laughed, “how else?”

“Is there anything you have not stolen from my company?”

“Hm,” V counted on her fingers, “Johnny Silverhand, cyberdeck, Goro Takemura, and more pens from your boardroom than you could imagine. I’ve admired Hanako’s earrings, but I like her too much to steal her stuff.”

“I appreciate it,” Hanako looked increasingly worried as they approached.

“Hey, Hanako, chill, you’re wearing your concern across your face. You’ve got Takemura, Oda, they won’t let you get hurt. I’ll kill anyone who gets close. You’re going to be fine.”

“This seems like a risk.”

“Oh, someone’s dying today,” V agreed, “just not you.”

***

V was fairly certain she was going to die of boredom.

She had been listening to the discussions for hours, her medication was starting to wear off and she had been doing nothing but clicking the button on the side of her watch whenever the corporate sleazebag in front of her lied to Saburo.

It was surprisingly frequently, given the fact he had such an obvious tell.

“What I’m saying is, if we could come to an agreement, this would be beneficial to both of us.”

Another lie, another click.

“Here is more information, if Hanako-sama would like to review it. I hear she is quite the accomplished Netrunner. We’ve included our plans for the Artifact, our version of the Relic. A peace offering, to show we are honest in our intentions.”

V held the button on the side of the watch for twice as long as she normally did. V wasn’t sure what was on that shard, but it wasn’t information.

“We will have our specialists review it.”

“I’m sure you can appreciate we need to move quickly on this project,” the slimeball was trying _so_ hard to win them over.

It might have been convincing, too, if V couldn’t read him like an open book.

Saburo had kept his hands in his lap without her prompting, so only V noticed the lie in his response, “we will act quickly, but with caution.”

“Please, I’m sure this information would be simple for Han—”

He had made the mistake of reaching for Hanako, just to touch her hand, but V acted on impulse. Johnny’s gun was in her hand and leveled with his face before he finished her name.

“Saburo-sama said we will have our specialists review the information,” V repeated with a cool voice, “anything part of your body that touches Hanako-sama will be removed. I know that chip is bugged.”

V leaned forward, reaching over Hanako to take the shard in hand and put it in her pocket, gun still drawn.

“I…see,” the Militech agent turned to Saburo, “shame your guard speaks for you, Saburo.”

 _Shit,_ V kept her face calm.

“V is an accomplished agent,” Saburo returned shortly, “I trust her judgment on the matter.”

“Well,” the Militech agent clapped his hands together, “I suppose if you are unwilling to co-operate, we will have to wait for your specialists to review the content. We’ll conclude our meeting here.”

V kept her gun drawn as they walked to the elevator, only holstering it once the doors slid closed.

“You don’t have to believe me,” V pulled the chip from her pocket, passing it to Saburo, “but he was going to kill your daughter.”

“I do believe you,” Saburo pocketed the chip, “though you might have been a bit heavy-handed.”

V, Oda, and Takemura noticed, Saburo and Hanako didn’t.

“Goro,” V glanced at the elevator controls, “you felt that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Shit,” V dropped to her knees, pulling the panel cover from the wall before she jacked into the controls, sending a ping over the network.

“What?”

“The elevator,” V waited for the hack to complete, “just slowed down for a minute, they’re trying to take us to the floor under the landing pad.”

“Why?” Hanako looked at Oda panicked.

“Because,” V found the bug in the programming and started overriding it, “we have all of the most important people in Arasaka in a nice little box, and they have…two snipers, eight ground crew, and two drones waiting for us.”

“Against the wall, Saburo-sama,” Takemura guided Saburo away from the door, “Oda.”

Oda did the same with Hanako, blocking her frame with his.

“Got it,” V sent the override, watching as the ping revealed Militech’s troops moving, “we’re headed up top, so are they. Goro, call for our evac and tell them to stay out of range of the turrets. They need to hover when we call.”

Takemura was on the phone instantly, shouted orders explaining the situation.

V glanced at Hanako, the way she was looking at Oda, her fear clearly across her face.

 _Shit_.

V stood, unzipping her jacket, “put this on.”

“Why?”

“Bullet-proof,” V helped Hanako feed her arms into the sleeves, pulling the zipper up over her chest, “for everything but the snipers. You’re the target here, Hanako. Not your father.”

“Why me?”

“Because they know Saburo loves you, and if they kill you, they’ll force his hand. They aren’t looking at the Relic, they’re looking to turn all of Arasaka into a pariah. You’re already on the edge with Saburo walking around looking like Yorinobu. They’re just looking to prove that he is just as unhinged as they think he is. Both of you do what Takemura and Oda say. You have one priority, get to the fuckin’ shuttle. Got it?”

“What about you?”

V gave Hanako a reassuring smile, “I’m going to do what I always do.”

“What’s that?”

“Fuck shit up.”

***

V pressed the button to keep the door closed as soon as they arrived on their floor. Everyone within the elevator holding a collective breath.

“I’m going to pry the door open, just enough that I can see the turrets to take them down. You’re going to need to run once I’ve got them offline, okay? Once you’re in the shuttle, go.”

“And you?”

“If I make it with you, that’s preem.” V slipped her fingers in the crack, “they have snipers, be ready for a shot.”

V was certain that a decent therapist would love the opportunity to unpack the way she looked at violence as she calculated the average height between them and made sure her head was four inches lower as she started hacking the turrets.

She was _very_ glad she had picked four inches rather than three, but she still felt the bullet rush past her head as it embedded into the wall behind her.

There was a minute for the hacks to take effect, so she sent a suicide demon to the sniper that had sent the shot their way, just to be petty.

“Ready?” V looked over her shoulder, “it’s going to be fast and loud. Just keep moving.”

“V.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” V winked, trying to look more confident than she felt, “ready to go to work?”

Takemura gave a sharp nod and V hit the button for the elevator doors to open.

It was deafening, and V was delighted. It had been too long without a good gun-fight.

V took out the two standing by the door with headshots before they registered they were looking at her, rather than one of the Arasaka’s. Takemura and Oda charged, their wards hunched as they ran with them.

V sent a hack to two men off to one side, their guns malfunctioning as she ran to keep up, doing the mental math as she went.

Two snipers, four ground men, two drones left.

Takemura fired a shot, a man falling from the nearby air vents.

One sniper left.

V tossed a grenade as she ran, the EMP bringing two to their knees, one drone falling from the sky.

One sniper, two ground men, one drone.

V could see the Arasaka shuttle now, Takemura almost there with Saburo. V ducked behind a vent as the drone flew by, hacking it when her RAM replenished.

Then she heard the scream.

It had come from Hanako, but Oda was the one on the ground, a startling puddle of blood around him as he struggled to draw his gun.

 _Fuck,_ V jumped from cover. Takemura had Saburo in the shuttle, and he was reaching for Hanako to follow who seemed frozen in terror.

V was on her in seconds, hand on her back to push her forward into Takemura’s grasp.

“ _Sandayu_ ,” Hanako’s voice was frantic as Takemura pulled her into the shuttle.

V chanced a look over her shoulder and saw Oda on his back, surrounded by blood but still fighting.

“Shit,” V tossed Johnny’s gun in the shuttle and ran for him.

Oda had taken down two, but somewhere in between the rooftop vents, the turrets that were starting to whirr as they warmed up, was a sniper.

“Come on,” V reached for Oda, “time to go.”

“My legs—”

“Fuck, Oda,” V took his gun from him, “don’t fight me, okay?”

V made a mental note to send Mitch a thank you card if she survived the ordeal, the _ranger roll_ as he had called while he taught her the maneuver was perfect.

V hooked her arm under Oda’s leg, rolling across his body in a combat roll to pull him up onto her shoulders. It was a struggle to stand, Oda was heavy and his height made it difficult, but she managed to get back onto her feet.

Oda groaned as she started to jog, his stomach bleeding heavily over her back as she rushed for the shuttle.

She heard the shot rather than felt it but focused on keeping each foot in front of the other until the shuttle was just within her sight.

Takemura reached for Oda, pulling him onto the floor of the shuttle before he grabbed V by the shirt and pulled, slamming the door shut and barking the order to go to the pilot.

“Easy, kiddo,” V tried to catch her breath as she hovered over Oda, “we got you.”

He didn’t respond, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he started to twitch.

“Fuck, we’re losing him, my bag,” V held out her hand and grabbed the fabric as someone pushed it into her hands.

There was something to be said about how she could recognize an air-hypo just by feel, but she pulled one from the bag and held it between her teeth as she reached for the front of Oda’s shirt and tore it open.

There was blood _everywhere_ , his torso awash of bullet holes and broken cybernetics as she found the best spot and slammed the medication into his chest.

Nothing happened.

“Not today,” V clasped her hands together and started chest compressions, “come on, kid, not today.”

Hanako was clinging to Saburo’s arm, Takemura leaning over her shoulder as ten seconds turned into twenty.

Oda came to with a shout, his mantis blades lighting the cabin of the shuttle with a bright orange glow.

“Easy,” V managed to duck the swing, “just me, Oda. Easy.”

Oda coughed, followed by a groan, “V?”

“Hey, kid,” V brushed his hair from his face, “didn’t anyone ever tell you that going off before a woman is rude? I’m next in line for the afterlife, punk.”

“Hanako-sama.”

“In her chair, she’s fine,” V started pulling various medications from the bag, “let’s get you stabilized, then we can worry about the reunion, okay?”

Oda nodded, wincing as V pushed another injection into his stomach.

Her headache was blinding now, her optics glitching with each blink, but she forced herself to stay focused.

“You’re bleeding.”

V nodded, “probably.”

“You need medication,” Oda tried to push one of the shots away, “stop.”

“Fuck you, sweet cheeks, I’m not letting my boyfriend's son die.”

“I’m not his son.”

“See? You’re feeling better already,” V’s vision swam, and she needed a moment to force her eyes back into focus, “Goro, do those chairs fold down?”

“Yes.”

“Make him a bed, we should get him off the floor.”

Takemura had moved Oda onto the makeshift stretcher across the shuttle from the Arasaka’s, V following after them.

“I have all sorts of meds,” V checked the bag again, “but no gauze.”

V started on the buttons of her shirt, pulling the fabric off of her shoulders and wincing as it pulled from the sniper’s shot across her side. She would give Panam credit, it was a painful spot.

V bunched the fabric in her hands, pressing it to Oda’s stomach firmly to slow the bleeding.

“Stay awake, okay? If you drop off to sleep you’ll probably die.”

Oda nodded, his eyes out of focus, and gradually dropping closed.

“Awake, Oda, come on. Talk to me.”

Oda frowned but opened his eyes, “about what?”

“I don’t care, ask me a question.”

“How did you steal the relic?”

V snorted, “you want a story?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” V fought the wince as her left ear went offline, struggling not to draw attention to it, her headache bringing a new heartbeat to her temples, “ready? I walked in the front door.”

“You lie.”

“Nope, walked straight in. Flathead in a case in Jackie’s hand. We had an appointment.”

“The penthouse?”

“The lady who hired me was a Doll that Yorinobu was found of, Evelyn Parker. I already knew all the security from her chip. We rented a room, and I fed the Flathead through the vents. We got to the Netrunner, and T-Bug took them down. Jackie and I hung out for a few hours, and when the penthouse security was down, we just walked in.”

“How did you escape?”

“Not fuckin’ well,” V’s optics went next, the world going dark aside from the _error_ – _optics not found_ warning in her UI, “we walked around the outside of the window, Arasaka found us right after. Down the roof, through a skylight, and then it was just guns and explosions until we got into the Delamain.”

“Jackie?”

“Arasaka killed him, that’s how I ended up with Johnny in my head.”

“I am sorry.”

“Me too,” V breathed, it hurt to do so, “I’ll see him soon, I think.”

Oda must have noticed her eyes, a startled gasp, “V—”

“I know, it’s okay. Don’t panic, it won’t help.”

“What’s happening?”

V turned toward where she thought Takemura might be, “my systems are going offline.”

“The medication,” Takemura rushed for the bag and found it empty.

“Is where it needs to be,” V closed her eyes and focused on staying calm, keeping the pressure on Oda’s stomach, “don’t worry, Goro. It’ll be okay.”

“You are dying.”

“We all knew that.”

***

V’s right lung went next, and it pulled a pained gasp from her lips.

“V?”

“Lung,” V whispered, “right lung, left ear, both optics.”

“One more question.”

V tried for a smile, “I’ll do the best I can.”

“Why won’t you accept Mikoshi?”

V gave a small smile, “Jackie, the guy I worked with? He was the most open and free soul I ever met. He had been tied up in a gang once, Valentinos, but he got out of it to work for himself. He always used to say to me, _V, no matter what, don’t let someone own you_. Johnny was the same, you know? He hated Arasaka for what they did to Alt, Soulkiller, all of it.”

“I do not understand.”

“Kid, we live for the people that left us behind,” V fought to catch her breath, “no matter what happens to me now, I’ll know that Arasaka never owned me. I was always free, just like they wanted for me. I loved them both, dearly. They both died for me, and now I will live their only wish for me. I’m going to die a free woman. It’s a gift, Oda, to make that choice.”

“But…Takemura-san?”

“The only complication,” V closed her eyes as she felt her consciousness slipping, “the love of my life.”

“And you are mine,” Takemura spoke from beside her, his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“Are we close?” V whispered, “I don’t have long.”

“Minutes.”

“Alright,” V forced her hand to move, maintain pressure, “minutes. I love you, Goro.”

“I love you, Valerie.”

***

V woke in a white room, monitors and cables surrounding her.

“Valerie,” Takemura had her hand immediately, “you are safe.”

V still couldn’t hear out of her left ear, and the oxygen mask over her mouth told her that her lung was still down, but as she turned to face him, Takemura’s face came into view.

“Hey, you.”

“You had us worried,” Takemura brought her hand to his lips, his face tight, his suit still covered in Oda’s blood.

“Not long now, right?”

“No,” Jane’s voice came from behind her, “not long now.”

“Oda?”

“Will be fine, thanks to you.”

“Thank god,” V breathed.

The door slid open, and it was only Takemura standing from the chair that told her who had arrived.

“Hey, boss.”

“V,” Saburo walked around the bed and into her line of sight.

“I think I need to call in sick for work tomorrow,” V tried for a smile, “and maybe a few days after.”

“Leave us,” Saburo spoke softly to Jane and sat in the chair beside Takemura, pushing him back into the chair with a hand on Takemura’s shoulder.

“You’re firing me, aren’t you?”

“You remind me so much of my daughter.”

“Uh, what?” V looked at him quizzically, “I, V from NC, remind you of Hanako Arasaka, the golden child of the Arasaka empire?”

“Yes,” Saburo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “full of passion, even when that passion is too much to bear. The world needs more people like Hanako, like you.”

“That’s very kind,” V struggled to take a breath, “thank you.”

“Before you go,” Saburo looked between them, “may I take two more minutes of your time?”

“Sure,” V had no idea what prompted her to agree. She wanted to be alone with Takemura as she slipped away, “go ahead.”

It turned out her bed had wheels, and Takemura pushed her from her room and down a long hallway, following after Saburo as she watched the lights flash by as they walked. She realized after a moment had passed that she recognized them.

“Are we on Mikoshi?”

“Yes,” Takemura answered, “you needed more immediate care than Arasaka Headquarters could provide.”

“Huh,” V waited for the door to open, watching the lights flicker on as she was rolled in.

The room was small, there was a wall of monitors to her the right, the steady beeping of a heart monitor filing the room. There were no guest chairs, no art. In the middle of the room was one bed, a blanket covering whoever was on it.

“I swear, Saburo, if that’s Johnny Silverhand I’ll die from shock.”

“No,” Saburo walked over to the table, rolling back the sheet to reveal her own face.

“Wait, what?”

“A clone,” Saburo explained, gently turning the head of the body to face her. It looked all the world as if V was watching herself sleep, slow and steady breaths under the sheet.

“Well, that’s creepy.”

“I have one last offer, last reward, for saving my daughter and the man that she loves.”

V hadn’t been surprised that Saburo had noticed Oda’s affections, she was surprised that he didn’t seem upset by it, “alright.”

“We will take you into Mikoshi, and bring you back in this clone.”

“But…”

“Our usual contract would extend for the duration of the clone’s use,” Saburo covered the body with the blanket again, “I have had an amended contract drafted.”

“Which says?”

“One year,” Saburo walked around the bed to face V directly, his hands on the side of the mattress as he spoke, “enforced retroactively.”

“I’ve been with you for what, four months?”

“Five,” Saburo corrected, “the data transfer is not fast, and given the advanced state of the decay, we anticipate nearly six months to prepare the engram. Another two months of rehabilitation when you wake up.”

“You mean, I’d be free as soon as I was up and running?”

“With your consent,” Saburo added, “Takemura-san may sign the contract once you are in Mikoshi.”

“I’d die a free woman,” V whispered.

“And return as one.”

“Saburo, why would you offer _me_ this, of all people? I’m a pain in your ass.”

“You are,” Saburo agreed, “but you are a pleasant pain in the ass.”

V glanced up to Takemura and found him watching her pensively, “thoughts?”

“This is not a decision for me to make,” Takemura sat on the edge of her bed, “nor will I try to influence it now.”

“Really?” V smiled, “why not? You’ve been nagging me for months.”

“You are a bird, a free spirit,” Takemura looked like his resolve might break for a minute, but he powered through, “it would be wrong to put you in a cage, no matter how beautiful. I see that now.”

 _Fuck,_ V took a breath, looking up into Takemura’s earnest eyes, _he finally gets it._

“You swear,” V turned back to Saburo, “no changing the terms once I’m gone.”

“My word.”

“Alright,” V nodded, “let’s do it.”

“Valerie?”

“I’m not ready to leave you yet,” V turned back to Takemura and found tears in his eyes, “not yet. Love is freeing, too, Goro. You better still be alive when I get back, or I’m going to be _pissed_.”

“Of course,” Takemura promised, “what now?”

“Now, we must move quickly, before we are unable to complete the engram, come.”

***

“Fuck, it’s like a damn family reunion,” V smiled as Hanako greeted her, “what’s got you up in space, Hanako?”

“You do,” Hanako moved to the monitor by the chair that Jane helped V into, “your body is badly damaged, to get you through the Soulkiller will take a skilled Netrunner to ensure that the files are not damaged.”

“And I get Hanako Arasaka,” V winced as the jack was pushed into her neck, “I’m feeling real special, guys.”

“As you should,” Takemura kissed her forehead, “you’re certain?”

“About you? Always,” V kept her eyes on Takemura’s, “whenever you’re ready, Hanako.”

“We’ll see you soon, V.”

“Love you,” V smiled reassuringly at Takemura.

“I know,” Takemura’s resolved cracked, a single tear rolling down his cheek, “and I love you.”

***

“Jane,” V sighed, “I fuckin’ love you, but if you _ever_ bring another Rubix cube in here, I’m going to kill you.”

“Last one,” Jane prompted, “come on.”

V solved the puzzle and handed it back. It was easy now, but six weeks ago when she had woken up in her new body, she didn’t even have the strength to twist the pieces. It had been such a gradual improvement that it wasn’t until Jane set the cube aside that V could appreciate how far she had come.

“Have you heard from Takemura-san today?”

“Every day,” V chuckled, “he’s pissed as all hell that he hasn’t been able to see me outside of video calls. Guess it makes sense to have minimal transports to Mikoshi, though.”

“Yes, too much risk in drawing attention to it.”

“Mmhmm,” V stood and stretched, walking across the room to grab her water, “how much longer, do you think?”

“Any day,” Jane looked over her notes, “still more time on building muscle, but you have progressed perfectly.”

“Hey,” V smiled as the idea came to her, “do you think I could get off the ship without telling Goro? A surprise?”

“With appropriate clearance.”

“Preem,” V pulled out her phone, “Oda? Hey. I need a favor.”

***

Takemura was seething, V could see it in the straight line of his shoulders and his clenched jaw as he watched over the crowd at the Arasaka party he had been forced to attend with Saburo. He had spent nearly an hour ranting with her on the phone about it the night before as she tried to quietly pack her bags so he wouldn’t notice.

It was incredible to be in the same room as him for the first time in months. It had been the better part of a year since she had been taken into Mikoshi, pulled apart, and put back together under Hanako’s expert hands. She had only lost twenty minutes of memories in the end, when she had agreed to Saburo’s offer, to when she had gone into the chair. Everything else was clear.

V watched the people clad in a wash of black, grey, and white suits socializing on the dancefloor below. Hundreds of round tables decorated in black silk tablecloths, bright red candles bringing warmth to the room as they celebrated Hanako’s birthday.

Saburo had caught Takemura’s attention about something, pointing into the crowd and speaking in his ear. It was the distraction Oda had needed to slip away. V kept an eye on Takemura from the balcony, her fingers toying with the red silk dress she had purchased for the occasion. Her hair was still brown, and her eyes were back to their natural green. Saburo had left out all of her tattoos but one, the bright pink plum blossom on her neck. She had been mad at first, but there was time to get them redone.

It didn’t take long for Oda to find her, walking silently onto the balcony where she stood.

“V.”

“Hey, kiddo,” V turned to face him, his brilliant white-blue eyes studying her face, “am I ever glad to see you.”

Oda had accepted the hug, albeit awkwardly.

“You’re all back to normal?” V followed Oda through the secure hallways toward Takemura, a passageway that only the Arasaka family guards knew of.

“Yes, my recovery was much faster than yours.”

“Hey, look, you finally beat me at something.”

Oda chuckled, a pleasant sound from the man, “finally, yes.”

“Does he have any idea?”

“No,” Oda smirked, “in fact, Saburo-sama told him it would be another week.”

“Oh shit, no wonder he looks so mad.”

“He is furious.”

“Saburo’s loving this, huh?”

“In his youth, he was known for pranks. This is the first in many years.”

“And how are you and Hanako?”

Oda glanced at her from the corner of his eye, “taking things slowly.”

“I’m proud of you, kiddo, that’s great.”

Oda looked surprisingly pleased with himself, “thank you. I still owe you my thanks for saving me that day.”

“No you don’t, we’re family,” V took Oda’s arm, squeezing it affectionately.

“This way,” Oda pointed to a small set of stairs, “he will be just outside those doors.”

“You want to go first? So you can see his reaction?”

Oda gave a small nod, taking the stairs two at a time and slipping through the door.

“ _Shit_ ,” V whispered to herself, combing her fingers through her hair, and adjusting her dress.

Months in the making, and _now_ she was nervous.

V took a deep breath and started toward the steps, closing her eyes, calming her nerves, and opening the door.

Takemura was close she could see how the grey in his hair had increased since they had been apart. If she took three steps forward she could touch him. The temptation as she looked at his broad back was so strong she almost gave up on her plan.

Almost.

“Hey, boss,” V kept her voice level, “nice party. Mind if I crash it?”

Takemura froze, his breath quickening at the sound of her voice.

“V,” Saburo turned and greeted her with a formal bow, “you’re late.”

“Yeah, well,” V walked over to Saburo, offering her hand, “traffic fuckin’ sucks in space. Happy birthday, Hanako-sama.”

“Thank you, V,” Hanako smiled warmly, “I am glad you could join us.”

“Hey, babe,” V turned to face Takemura, “you going to get me a drink or just stand there?”

He took her off her feet with the force of the hug, V only managing to stay up as Oda caught them both.

“Not on stage,” Saburo reprimanded, “go.”

“Saburo-sama,” Takemura looked mortified when he realized what he had done, “apologies.”

“Neither needed nor wanted,” Saburo waved him off, “go. I will speak with you in the morning.”

Takemura grabbed her wrist, pulling her back through the small man-door she had stepped through to find him.

“Easy, baby, this body is still new.”

Takemura pressed her to the wall, cupping her face in his hands, “you are back.”

“Well yeah, I live here, where else was I supposed to—”

He cut her off with a kiss, gentle and chaste considering it was their reunion, but perfect nonetheless.

When he pulled away the smile on his lips made it all worth it. The time apart, the Rubix cubes, Mikoshi, all of it.

“Welcome home, Valerie.”

V kissed him again, _you know what they say, home is where the heart is_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some snippets of what happened after - but now we're done and it's time for us to say goodbye to this V and Takemura. 
> 
> A big thank you to Ryyn, and Snake, for being so damn supportive. I can't tell you how much the completion of this story hinged on your constant encouragement. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or bookmarked. I appreciate your support as I wrote this very out of character Takemura to satisfy my own plot bunnies. 
> 
> I love you all.

Takemura was staring at her.

“You’ve seen me before,” V leaned against the wall of the elevator as it brought them up to their apartment, “other than the tattoos not much has changed.”

“I thought you would say no.”

“To Mikoshi? Saburo’s offer?”

“Yes,” Takemura reached for her hand and she gave it willingly, “I was prepared to say goodbye to you forever that day.”

“It was close, trust me. I just…couldn’t say goodbye to you. Maybe I was being selfish, I don’t know. Jackie would have supported me, though. He was the biggest sucker for love.”

“And Johnny?”

“Liked good sex,” V smiled, pulling him closer, “which we have in _spades_.”

“I have missed you,” Takemura tucked some of her hair behind her ear, “every day without you has been torture.”

“We have time now,” V kissed his jaw, “we could build a whole life together if you want. We never really talked about plans, before. We both knew that it wasn’t likely that I would have a future.”

Takemura hummed under his breath, a warm and affectionate sound, “do you think you would settle down for me? Marriage, children?”

“Settle down? Fuck no. Marriage and kids could be arranged though. Do I get your last name?”

“Do you want it?”

“Valerie Takemura,” V tested it, “not bad.”

Takemura descended on her, a fierce kiss against the wall of the elevator. It took her by surprise, a shocked gasp captured by his lips at the sudden intensity of it.

 _Oh, right_ , V thought, _he likes to leave his mark_.

“You like that idea?” V purred into his ear, “everyone knowing that I’m yours?”

“What do you think?” Takemura pressed the line of his cock against her thigh.

“I think this elevator is _too fuckin’ slow_.”

***

“I have a surprise for you,” Takemura walked slowly to their door, “I have made some changes while you were away.”

“Oh?”

Takemura opened the door, letting V step in first.

It took her breath away.

There was art _everywhere_. Watercolour scenes of Night City, their old home, the cherry blossom market. Portraits of Vik, and Misty, and Coach Fred. Smaller pieces of her old tattoos, her eyes, the plum blossom on her shoulder.

Takemura must have taken hours, but gradually he had filled the walls with splashes of colours and vivid reminders of everything that V had loved.

“Goro,” V moved from painting to painting, “this is unbelievable.”

“Do you like them?”

“Do I like them?” V snorted, “of course I do, look how colourful it is now. It looks like a home.”

“I am glad,” Takemura took her hand and led her down the hall toward the bedroom, “I do not want to assume, but—”

“Naked is good,” V dropped his hand and pushed his back, rushing him down the hall, “I need to see how good your sex is when I’m not sick.”

Takemura laughed but let her push him into the bedroom.

“Oh, hey,” V let him go, moving further into the room, “she was okay.”

Kei’s orchid was a bright vibrant green under the grow light, the start of a new leaf coming from the base.

“I can’t believe how fuckin’ happy I am to see a plant, you’ve made me soft, Goro,” V leaned over to look at the new growth, “look at you, you’re doing so well.”

“As is yours,” Takemura pointed to the table nearby, the small orchid they had purchased in Night City still in full bloom, though nearly a foot smaller than Kei’s.

“It’s weird,” V touched the leaves gently, “I never met her, but it’s like having a friend around when I see it.”

“I understand.”

“I know you do,” V looked around the room, the nudes he had painted of her were hung on the wall, “must have been tempting when I’m sure you didn’t jerk off once while I was gone.”

“Torture,” Takemura agreed, undoing the buttons of his jacket, “the best kind of torture.”

“Sure those video clips I sent you of me fingering myself didn’t help,” V let the dress slide off her shoulders and to the ground in a puddle around her feet.

“I was in a meeting when I received them.”

“Oh shit,” V snorted, “sorry.”

“Something tells me you are not, in fact, sorry.”

“I’m not,” V took off her thong and flung it at him, jumping onto the bed nude, “not really. Did Saburo see?”

“Almost, but no.”

“He’s going to regret keeping me around.”

“He intends to offer you a job,” Takemura finished undressing, crawling after her on the bed, “but first, a reunion of our own.”

***

“ _Fuck_ ,” V stretched out on the bed in a sweaty mess of afterglow, “I missed that.”

“Me too,” Takemura reached for her hand, too hot to hold her properly, “do you feel well?”

“Preem,” V closed her eyes and enjoyed the way she could take a deep breath, the lack of headache, “amazing.”

“Marriage,” Takemura turned to face her, “children.”

“You want kids? I had my implant put back in.”

“Eventually, maybe one.”

“Alright, one kid. Jackie for a boy, Kei for a girl, marriage first, though.”

“Yes,” Takemura agreed, “marriage first. When would you like to get married?”

“Sweetheart,” V chuckled, “this isn’t a business arrangement, it’s love. You’re going to propose properly, not just schedule a date.”

“I am not romantic.”

“Bullshit,” V pointed to the paintings on the wall, “the art, the apple wine, fuck off with that shit. You’re going to go out, buy me a pretty ring, and do something nice. You already know the answer, so you can’t even say it's nerves.”

“I am so glad to see you are feeling better. You have been home one hour and already bossing me around.”

“Listen, someone needs to keep you in line.”

***

V was going to scream. She had been watching Oda and Hanako admiring each other from across the room for nearly an hour. Takemura had fucked her in the shower the night before, and the sexual tension in the room was _still_ driving her crazy.

“Oda,” V stood from the boardroom table, they had been taking a break negotiating V’s new contract when Saburo had been called away, “Hanako-sama, come with me for a second please.”

They both looked perplexed but followed V down the hallways to the elevator. V pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Takemura to let him know what was happening.

“V?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Where are you taking us?”

“You’re coming to hang out at my place,” V walked from the elevator and opened the door, “come on.”

They followed, more curious than concerned as they took their shoes off in the entrance.

“Please, come, sit.”

Hanako walked over to the couches, admiring the artwork as she went. Once she sat, Oda joined her, nearly eight feet away.

“No,” V grabbed Oda’s shoulders, hauling him to his feet before she guided him to Hanako’s side, pushing him to sit beside her, “give me your hand.”

Oda did, instantly, clearly so disarmed by the whole act that he couldn’t bring himself to argue.

“Hanako?”

She offered her hand next, delicate golden fingers in V’s.

“Preem,” V linked the hands together and let them go, “I _can’t_ watch you two eye-fucking from across the room anymore. I get that you need to keep up appearances but come _on_.”

“We have nowhere, other than my private quarters…”

“I get it, Hanako, I do. So tomorrow I’m going to get you a key to our place, and if you guys need to dip to somewhere private that doesn’t look as suspicious as visiting _your place_ every lunch break, you can come and hang out here. Dome of silence, anything said, done, whatever, in my place stays here. Deal? Our bedroom is that way, guest room is that way, fuck, fight, cuddle, I don’t give a shit.”

“I—”

“I know,” V sat on the coffee table across from them, “I understand. You’re Hanako Arasaka, you have the entire world watching your every step. I get that your relationship is hard, I do, but I’m your friend and I won’t fuck you over.”

“Thank you,” Oda spoke first, “it is very kind.”

“Whenever you want, alright? Romantic dinner, a night away, you’re safe to come here.”

Takemura opened the door and called for her, “Valerie?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Preem, we have friends over.”

“Hanako-sama,” Takemura bowed, “Oda-kun.”

“We’re getting them a key to our place, so if they want to hang out and act like a normal couple they can.”

“Alright.”

“You, my sexy man, aren’t going to say _shit_ to Saburo about it.”

“Of course.”

“If you do, I’ll stop doing that thing with my tongue that you like.”

Takemura flushed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “noted.”

***

“Heatsinks,” V admired the gold in Hanako’s arms, “I always thought they were decorative. They’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. Are you intending on getting your implants back?”

“I’ll need to if I’m working for your dad,” V kicked her feet into Takemura’s lap, “cyberdeck at least, and optics.”

“You are considering the position, then?”

“Of course I am, I’m not a total idiot.”

“Debateable.”

“Shut up, Oda,” V stuck her tongue out, “believe it or not, I like Saburo. Nice guy. Little old fashioned, maybe a little extreme, but he treats Goro well.”

“We have many years together,” Takemura was struggling to relax with Hanako in his home, but slowly managing, “he rewards loyalty.”

“Yeah, and he likes you.”

“That certainly helps.”

“V, the freelancer for Arasaka,” V looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows, “that’s so weird. I just have one thing I want to do before I accept the job.”

“What’s that?”

“Go back to NC.”

***

“I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“I never told them I came back,” V fiddled with the pocket on her jeans, the denim felt strange now in comparison to the suits that she had become accustomed to wearing, “I’m worried they’ll be mad.”

“You have only been back a few months.”

“I know, but doesn’t it seem like I should have called them or something?”

“They are your friends, Valerie, they will understand.”

“Thanks,” V nudged him with her knee, “I’m glad you could come with me. I know you just _love_ Night City food.”

Takemura’s face was hysterical, “we are staying in Konpeki, normal food.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“We will drop off our bags, then go to Watson.”

“I need to go to Heywood, too. See Mama Welles.”

“We have a week, we will see them all.”

***

“Fuck,” V took a deep breath, “here we go.”

The clinic door still squeaked as she opened it, and Vik was still perched in front of the TV. He didn’t even look up at the sound of her steps on the stairs.

“What can I do for you?”

“Thinkin’ about swapping out some new chrome,” V smiled as Vik’s head shot in her direction, “got any new toys?”

“V?”

“Last I checked.”

Vik stood, crossed the room in three long strides, and pulled her into a crushing hug. V felt the tears spring to her eyes as he held her at arm's length to check her face, her eyes, her hands.

“Just me,” V whispered, “and Goro.”

“I don’t understand,” Vik shook his head, “you called, we said goodbye.”

“I said goodbye to everyone,” V held her hand out to Takemura who took it gently, “couldn’t say goodbye to him.”

“Fuck, I’m so relieved,” Vik pat Takemura on the shoulder, “the chip was killing you though.”

“It did kill me. This is a new body, a clone from Arasaka. I had a relic of my own made, got put back in.”

“Shit.”

“No kidding.”

“Any benefits, are you stronger now? See in the dark?”

“I’m not dying,” V shrugged.

“Fair.”

***

Misty had knocked her off her chair. Vik had called her, told her there was an emergency in the clinic, and as soon as she had caught sight of V she hit the ground running.

“Easy,” V laughed as Misty curled up in her lap, both a mess of limbs on the floor, “easy.”

“I _knew_ you weren’t dead,” Misty spoke with confidence, “it’s great to see you.”

“Great to see you, too. You remember my boyfriend, Goro?”

“Of course.”

Takemura hadn’t been expecting a lap full of Misty as she shifted from V’s lap to his, but he still returned the hug, anyway.

***

Mama Welles had sobbed, tight arms around V’s shoulders as she wept into her hair.

“Not even a call, _Mija_?”

“I’m sorry,” V stroked her hair gently, “it was chaos, I was almost dead. Then I was in cyberspace for a bit, then I had to get used to the body. I’ve only been up for a few weeks, we came as soon as we could get out of Japan.”

Mama Welles reached for Takemura, who now having been hugged by half of Watson and most of Heywood, was prepared.

“Thank you for taking care of her.”

“It is my pleasure,” Takemura glanced at V with concern as a fresh round of sobs fell from Mama Welles, “thank you for the candle.”

***

“Come on,” V pulled Takemura into the tattoo parlor by his wrist, “I’ll be fun.”

“This place is dirty.”

“No, it's not,” V rolled her eyes, “this is where I got your plum flower.”

“Why do you need more?”

“I made a promise, come on, you can get an orchid for Kei?”

They had been separated in the end, the artist better at flowers taking Takemura into one room, the one that was good at lettering taking her into another.

“What are we doing?”

“Two things,” V fought to keep the smile from her face, “I want _Fuck Arasaka_ on my ass, and the name _Goro_ on the inside of my thigh.”

“Weird choices, but your body,” the artist shrugged, “get on the table.”

***

Takemura had got the bright white orchid flower on one of his shoulders, a bright pink plum blossom on his other.

“They’re so pretty,” V admired as they undressed that night, “now we match.”

“Indeed,” Takemura crawled over her on the bed, “you have a tattoo for me, and I have a tattoo for you.”

“I have _two_ tattoos for you.”

“Two?”

V spread her legs and pointed to the curl of script that spelled his name. Takemura growled, descending to kiss just below it.

“Got one more, too.”

“Let me see.”

V rolled, bringing the _fuck Arasaka_ tattoo into view for him to see.

Takemura chuckled, spanking her just below the ink, “brat.”

“Spanking now?” V arched her eyebrow, “again.”

“I love you,” Takemura smiled as she shook her ass in front of him.

“I love you, too.”

***

“I need to show you something,” Takemura rushed into the apartment, “come.”

“I’m preparing for a class, Goro.”

“Now, please.”

“Saburo needs these agents taught—”

“ _Please_.”

“Fine,” V pushed away from her notes, pulling on her shoes, “lead the way.”

Takemura guided her into the elevator, hitting the floor for the rooftop garden, “you missed it, last year.”

“Missed what?”

“You’ll see.”

The rooftop garden was largely restricted for the Arasaka family and their personal guards, and it had quickly become one of V’s favorite places. After the fourth time of Saburo catching V tending to the garden after breaking in, he had given her clearance.

It wasn’t large, not in comparison to the building it was perched on top of, but it was peaceful. There was a scattering of small trees, some that flowered, various flowers and ferns, all with a little gravel pathway that would take you on a circuit of it.

All of these things were beautiful, but what Takemura was showing her today was something entirely different.

“Is it…snowing?” V stepped out into the white flakes cautiously, watching as they melted when they hit her skin.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” V looked up to the sky, watching as the flakes spun in a lazy descent to the ground, “wow.”

“Beautiful, much like you.”

“It’s amazing,” V gathered some from the ground, holding it in her hands, “never seen anything like it.”

Takemura chuckled under his breath, her amusement with something so small bringing him joy, “are you glad you left your preparations now?”

“Yeah,” V tossed the snow up in the air, shaking off her hands, “this is pretty great.”

“May I make it better?”

“Sure.”

Takemura pulled out a small gold ring, a deep emerald set into the band.

“Yes.”

“I have not asked the question.”

“Are you going to ask me to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“The answer is yes,” V grabbed him by the front of his jacket, “finally.”

Then she kissed him, her fingers holding onto his jacket, a smile on his face as their lips met.

He pulled away to slide the ring on her finger, and V jumped as she heard applause.

“Congratulations,” Hanako called to them.

“Hey,” V beamed, Hanako had become her surprising friend during her time in Arasaka HQ, and she was delighted to see her, “going to need your help planning a wedding.”

“Of course.”

V smiled at Oda, “you better get a move on, kiddo. I’m beating you again.”

Oda blanched, “you are not.”

“Sure I am,” V bent over, gathering snow in her hands and forming it into a firm snow-ball, “bet I get married before you do.”

“It is not a _race_.”

“Not when you’re losing,” V threw the ball with far more force than needed, catching Oda in the side of the face.

Oda swore, wiping the snow from his jacket before he charged at her.

V jumped just before he reached her, her double jump giving her enough height to clear his tall form. She landed, made a new snowball, and hit between his shoulders.

She was laughing too hard to avoid him the second time but managed to use his momentum to her advantage, rolling with him until they settled in the snow. Oda on his back, V straddling him.

“Hey, kid,” V tried to catch her breath, “you need to be nice to me, I’m going to be your new mom.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and V looked over her shoulder to find Saburo standing under one of the canopies.

“Hey, boss,” V stood, offering her hand to Oda who took it with a grin.

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

“He’s mine now, buddy,” V walked over to Saburo, showing him the ring.

“Indeed.”

“You ever play in the snow?” V brushed off her pants.

“No.”

“ _Never_?”

“No.”

“Come on, with global warming it only happens like one day a year, you’ve never made a snowball?”

“I have been busy building the biggest company in the world.”

“Boring,” V bent over, forming a small snowball, most of the snow disturbed now that Oda and V had their fill, “throw it at someone.”

Saburo looked at her with annoyance as she shoved the snowball into his hands, “no.”

“Don’t be _dull_ , Saburo. I’ve heard you liked pranks when you were a kid, prank someone.”

“No.”

V shrugged, “your loss.”

She could honestly say that she hadn’t expected the cold _thump_ on the back of her neck as she walked back toward Takemura, a high squeal ripped from her throat as the snow started to melt down her back. Takemura laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as she turned back to Saburo.

“Boss…”

“Yes?”

“Did you just throw that snowball at me?”

“Yes.”

V laughed, bright and happy, “you’re such a dick.”

“So I have been told.”

***

_Come home – now – V_

_Why? – Goro_

_Now, it’s important – V_

V counted four minutes before she heard the door to their apartment open, “in the bedroom.”

“Valerie, I was in the middle of an important meeting,” Takemura was frustrated, “if this is just to have—”

“It’s not just to fuck,” V waved him over to the table, “look.”

“What?”

“A bud.”

Takemura looked over her shoulder to the small stem that V was pointing out, the tiny beginnings of a new flower.

“I did some research, changed the food we were using,” V wrapped her arm around Takemura’s back, “Kei’s orchid is going to flower again.”

“Oh,” Takemura looked stunned.

“Isn’t that great news?”

“Surprising news,” Takemura kissed her temple, “it has been so long.”

It had been, nearly three years since it had fallen to the floor. They had gotten married and used the flower as a centerpiece at the head table, but still, she had refused to bloom.

Until today, which seemed apt considering the news she had received from Jane that morning.

“She’s not the only thing that’s going to be blooming soon,” V took Takemura’s hand, placing it low over her stomach.

“You mean…”

“Ten weeks,” V confirmed, “found out this morning. Still mad I called you from the meeting?”

“You’re certain?”

“I don’t know shit, Jane was pretty sure, though. Think you can take the afternoon off?”

“Yes,” Takemura pulled her in for a gentle kiss, one that spoke of promise and a future, “I think I can.”


End file.
